The Game
by cynosure23
Summary: "Baseball is a lot like life. It's a day-to-day existence, full of ups and downs. You make the most of your opportunities in baseball as you do in life." When Edward and Bella meet, they both fall hard. But nothing is easy, and together, they must learn how to make the most of this opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter of this new story before I finish** _ **One Summer**_ **, just like I did when that story was new. I kind of like to get a feel for what people think, and it honestly helps me a bit with writers block when I can go between two different stories.**

 **However, I won't be posting another chapter of this until my other story is actually complete. I'll just be working on this behind the scenes.**

 **I wanted to write this story because it will contain two of my biggest passions- writing and baseball. Don't worry, it won't be technical or hard to understand or anything like that. As always, I am happy to answer any questions you may have. If you're a hardcore fan like I am and notice some things that might be off…I know. I just had to make it work! I hope you enjoy.**

 **And now, without any further ado, here is** _ **The Game.**_

…

 _ **July 26, 2015**_

My heels clicked on the tile floor as I walked down the now-familiar halls of Barnes Jewish hospital, finally done for the night.

The hard work in high school, sleeplessness nights during my undergrad career, and dedication throughout four years of medical school were finally paying off. I was a resident at the best hospital in St. Louis and had a promising future working in emergency medicine before me. I couldn't wait until I finished off the last year of my residency, but I was still enjoying the work more than I had expected. My parents had wanted me to go into something like pediatrics or obstetrics, and I had entertained the idea throughout medical school. But then I did my rotation in the emergency room, and I was hooked.

I loved the fast pace and the urgency involved in cases, and I think it shows.

"Dr. Swan!" I froze when I heard someone called my name, cursing my shoes and their inability to get me out of here before I got stuck doing even more overtime. I loved my work, but no one liked pulling double digit shifts, especially three times in one week. "Dr. Swan!"

I turned around to see Angela, one of the newer nurses, jogging towards me. "It's okay Angie, slow down," I said, holding my hands up. "I'm listening."

She grinned at me, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I'm really sorry to catch you like this. I know you were on your way out, but Dr. Harris isn't answering his pages, and we have no beds left. We're just trying to get people discharged." She fumbled with the charts in her hands, and then handed me one at random.

I sighed and flipped it open, studying the information. Twenty five year old male; needed stitches on his forehead. Easy enough. "Okay, I don't mind sticking around for a few of these," I said, checking my watch. "I can give you an hour, tops."

Angela nodded and handed me a few more charts, then took off back towards the emergency room. I followed at a slightly slower pace, cursing my high heels and the uncomfortable tights I was wearing underneath my pencil skirt. I loved that after years of wearing sweats and scrubs during college I finally got to dress up, but right about now, those scrubs and crocs were sounding a lot better for a thirteen hour shift. I mentally reminded myself that although I wanted to look good, I would need to invest in a more comfortable pair of shoes if I was going to get through the rest of my residency.

The door to exam room one was propped open slightly, and I didn't look up from the chart in my hands as I entered. "I'm Dr. Swan," I said, dropping the chart on the counter and then pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Let me take a look at that head, see what we're working with."

I turned to face the patient and stopped short, stunned by the pair of bright green eyes that were staring at me. I blushed when I realized I was staring, and stepped closer to examine the wound on his forehead. One of the nurses had already set out the necessary tools to get him patched up, but I still needed to look at it and clean it up before I could get started with the stitches. I touched the tender area as gently as I could, but he still flinched. "Sorry," I said with a small smile.

He smiled back, shrugging his shoulders. "It's okay. I'm Edward, by the way. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but," he pointed up at his head, making me laugh.

"I knew that from the chart, but thank you. It would be nice to meet you as well if it weren't for the circumstances," I said, smiling.

"What's your name?" He asked, and I raised my eyebrows at him. "No, I know, you're Dr. Swan," he said, laughing. "What's your first name?"

"Bella," I said simply, and we both fell silent.

He was quiet as I cleaned up the cut and then numbed it with a local anesthetic, so I decided to fill the silence. "So, what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's pretty stupid," Edward said sheepishly, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I couldn't help but notice how ridiculously long they were, and wished mine looked like that without the help of mascara.

"Go ahead, try me," I said with a laugh. I had heard and seen a lot in just a couple of years in medicine, and I doubted this would top my list of extreme cases.

"I was playing ball with my nephew and I got too close to him when he swung the bat," he said. "Who trusts a three year old with a bat?" He laughed, making me smile. "Anyway, he missed, but I dove out of the way and cut my head on the coffee table. I thought it would be okay, but then a few hours passed and it still didn't stop bleeding, so my brother convinced me I needed stitches. Stupid."

I reached for the needle and thread, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "That's not so stupid," I said gently. "Besides, accidents happen, especially around kids," I added, and then fell silent as I concentrated.

Stitches were easy, but I fancied myself a bit of a perfectionist. I pulled the edges of the cut together and looped the thread through each side of the small cut until there were five tiny stitches. Then I tied the knot and snipped off the remaining amount of thread, covered the wound, and then stepped back. "All better," I said, pulling my gloves off and disposing of them. "Make sure you keep the area clean and dry. Apply a little antibiotic ointment to it, and that'll keep it from getting infected. If you do notice any signs of infection, come on back and we'll take another look. If not, pop back in here in about a week and you can get the stitches taken out if everything has healed up nicely."

Edward nodded, reaching up to touch the small bandage on his forehead. "Thank you, doctor," he said. "Will you be the one to take them out?"

I shrugged, already looking at the next chart in my pile. "It depends, really. Whoever is on staff that night will take care of it."

"Well…what night will _you_ be here?" He asked, and I glanced up from my chart.

He was smiling devilishly, making me roll my eyes. "You are _not_ flirting with me," I laughed. "You must have hit your head harder than you thought. Do you have a concussion?"

"Can't blame me for trying," Edward laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "You're really beautiful, Dr. Swan."

I blushed, but I was also in disbelief. I thought I had seen a lot, but nothing like this had happened to me yet. "Thank you," I said simply, unsure of what else I could say in reply.

"Let me try one more time," Edward said, hopping off the bed and stepping closer. "Feel free to shoot me down or run screaming, but…can I have your number? I'd like to take you out sometime."

This can't be a good idea. I'm a doctor, he's a patient…is this even allowed? Emergency room etiquette is a lot different, and it technically wouldn't be unethical because this is a onetime visit, but it still felt odd. But at the same time, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to this man, and in the few minutes I had spent with him, he had gotten under my skin.

"Well…" I hesitated, biting my lip. "I guess that's okay," I conceded. "Here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my card, handing it to him. "That's my office number," I said. "Let's start with that."

He accepted it readily, glancing at the card before tucking it into his pants pocket. "Thank you, _Bella_ ," he said, grinning. "I'll be calling you."

…

"You're late tonight, Bells," Tyler said, glancing at the time on his phone when I finally got home, over an hour later. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, kicking off my pumps before plopping down on the couch beside him. "Yeah, the emergency was overloaded with people and they just needed my help clearing some people out so they could free up some beds," I said, taking a sip of the beer he was holding.

Tyler and I had met in while I was in my final year of my undergraduate degree, and he was in his final year of pharmacy school. We had been friends for a while, but quickly fell into a relationship not long after. Now, we lived together, but a lot has changed. Our romantic relationship is over, and had been for a long time. We're great friends, and both of us are a lot happier this way.

"What are you watching?" I asked, glancing at the television. There was a baseball game on, but it was nearly midnight, so I couldn't imagine it was live.

"Replay from the cards game earlier today," Tyler answered without taking his eyes off the television. "I was working on some stuff this afternoon, so I didn't get to see it. I know they lost, but when I saw they were airing the replay, I figured I watch anyway while I waited for you to get home."

I nodded, turning my attention to the game as well. I liked to keep up with my favorite players, but with my work schedule, it was impossible to watch too many games. I watched with interest, but about five minutes later, I squinted at the screen in shock.

"Who is that?" I asked Tyler, nudging his arm and nodding towards the batter, who looked awfully familiar.

"Oh, that's a new guy. He just got called up from the minors a few days ago, but he looks pretty promising. His name is Edward Cullen."

…

 **I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

 **I'm sure there are some technical details that aren't quite right, but if you notice some and they are small enough for me to change, let me know and I'll think about doing some adjustments. If not, just remember this is a** _ **free**_ **fanfiction story.**

 **Oh, and Bella's style is based on Dr. O'Hara from Nurse Jackie, just so you know what I was basing that off of. I would never wear heels to a hospital, let me assure you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for you interest in this story! I was totally blown away by the reviews and support. I was also so pleasantly surprised that there are so many baseball fans here, especially Cardinals fans! Like I said before, if you have any questions about the baseball talked about in the story or really anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. I will always do my best to answer, as long as it doesn't give too much away.**

 **Now that** _ **One Summer**_ **is complete, my focus will be on this story exclusively. I'm very excited to really get into this story, and I hope you will all enjoy it! Let me know what you think; leave a review!**

…

 _ **July 28, 2015**_

When I walked into my office and dropped my purse on my desk, I was distracted by the blinking light on my office phone. I was hoping that it was Edward who had left me a voicemail, but at the same time, I was nervous. When I saw him on television and realized who he was, I was shocked. He was a major league baseball player, for goodness sake, and in a town where baseball was everything.

I couldn't believe that someone like him would look my way; I thought ball players usually went for a different type of girl. I knew I wasn't unattractive, but I also didn't think there was anything special about my looks. I was thin and curvy in just the right places, but I didn't have a super model body. My brown hair was long and thick, but was often unmanageable. I just didn't feel that I was anything special, so I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of someone with potential celebrity status being interested in me.

I did a little busy work for a while, keeping myself busy for about fifteen minutes. But the light on my phone was too distracting, and I gave in.

 _Hey, Bella, this is Edward…from the emergency room the other day. My stitches look good, don't worry; that's not why I'm calling. My schedule is packed over the next few days, but I'd really like to take you out to lunch on Monday, if you're free. I'll leave my number, so call me back or shoot me a text if that sounds like something you'd be interested. Thanks, Bella. I hope I'll talk to you soon._

Not caring that I was acting like a fifteen year old girl, I replayed the message several times with a smile on my face. After I finally put myself back together and entered his number into my iPhone, I had to put the thought of Edward out of my mind and focus on work.

It was a long day, but when I finally got back home, I immediately shut myself in my room with my phone and started to compose a text message to Edward.

I hadn't worried about writing a text message in a long time, but I agonized over this one. Everything I typed either sounded too flirty or too formal, and I couldn't get out of my own head. Finally admitting defeat, I left my room and crossed the hall, knocking loudly on Tyler's door.

"What?" He asked, and I let myself in. He was sitting at his computer, and he laughed when he glanced over at me. "What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"Shut up," I said crossly, sitting on the edge of his bed while he turned around in his desk chair to face me. "It's…well, I have some man trouble." Tyler laughed again, and I kicked the bottom of his chair. "Ty! Seriously, you know I wouldn't sink so low and come crawling to you for help if I wasn't serious. Are you going to help me out, or do I have to kick your ass?"

He rolled his eyes at me, but agreed to help. "Chill, Swan. What's your trouble?"

"Well, I met this guy in the ER," I started. "He was really sweet, and so, so gorgeous. But I'm professional; you know that. I didn't do anything. But at the end he was really flirting with me, and when he asked me out…I couldn't resist. I gave him my office number. So when I went in to work today, I had a message for him, and he said to call or text him so we could get together."

"Just call him, if you're freaking out about what to say over text," Tyler suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

I checked my watch, shaking my head. It was only eight o'clock, and the Cardinals had started playing tonight a little after seven, so Edward wouldn't be reachable. And if there was anything I hated more than writing a text message, it was leaving a voicemail.

"He's…well, he's at work right now," I said vaguely, and Tyler knitted his eyebrows.

"What, you already have his schedule memorized? That's creepy, Bella. Are you sure you weren't imagining all this 'flirting'?" He was teasing me, but I wasn't in the mood.

"No, loser!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "It's Edward Cullen, okay?"

Tyler stared at me in confusion for a moment, but realization quickly dawned on his face. "Edward Cullen?!" He asked incredulously. "Seriously, Bella? The new Cardinal rookie? How the _hell_ did you swing that? I mean, you're hot, obviously," he said, starting to backpedal a little when I frowned at him.

" _Obviously_?" I asked, drawing out the word. "What does that mean?"

"I dated you, didn't I? You know I've got great taste in the ladies."

"I'm leaving," I said, a little annoyed by his insistence on teasing me and not taking this seriously.

Tyler groaned, grabbing my arm as I started to get up. "Okay, okay, calm down. I'm listening."

…

It had taken a good half hour for me and Tyler to come up with an acceptable text message, but once we finally did, I felt a lot better. I hit send and then turned on the television in my bedroom, eager to catch a glimpse of Edward.

The game was in the fifth inning, and the Cardinals were losing, but I only had to watch for a few minutes before I saw him in the outfield. I couldn't hold back the smile when I saw him.

He looked amazing in those white baseball pants, and I was once again totally blown away that someone like that would be interested in me.

I had some reading to do for work, but I made sure to keep an eye on television as I read. The ball didn't leave the infield during the visiting teams half of the inning, so I didn't get to see much more of Edward in right field. But then he came up to bat with two outs, and I couldn't resist cheering when he smacked the ball out to right field for a single.

They didn't score, and ended up losing the game 0-4, but I didn't mind too much. Seeing Edward again, even though it wasn't in person, further cemented that I really was interested in him.

The game didn't end until almost ten o'clock, and another half hour passed before I was finished with my work. I was about to drift off to sleep when my phone rang, jerking me awake.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, sitting up and turning my bedside lamp back on.

"Bella? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

It was Edward, and at the sound of his voice, I was immediately wide awake again.

"Oh, no, it's okay," I said quickly, "I hadn't actually fallen asleep yet."

"I got your text," he said. "And I just wanted to confirm our plans…again."

I laughed softly. "Monday at noon?" I suggested.

"That would be perfect," Edward said happily. "Can I pick you up?"

"I'll actually be coming from the hospital, so it would probably be better if I just met you somewhere. How about somewhere in Central West End?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. I'm not really familiar with the area, though, so I'll let you pick the place."

"Great! I'll meet you at Bar Louie at noon."

"Perfect. I'll see you then," Edward said. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm really looking forward to it."

…

Edward and I texted on and off throughout the week, and by the time Monday came around, I was equal parts nervous and excited. I spent the morning at work, up to my elbows in patients having trouble breathing and ones with minor injuries. I loved working in the emergency room, but my upcoming lunch with Edward was on my mind.

I finished up with my shift and hurried out of the emergency room to clean up and redo my makeup in the bathroom connected to my office. I finished with plenty of time, and decided to walk to Bar Louie instead of drive. It was a beautiful day, and the walk was only about fifteen minutes.

When I approached, I saw Edward's familiar figure waiting. He was leaning against the side of the building, a St. Louis Blues hat pulled down low on his brow. He looked really, really good, and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said, giving him a small wave.

He grinned, and I swear I saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Hey," he replied. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Thank you for inviting me. I've really been looking forward to this," I said honestly.

"Me, too," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "So, do you want to sit inside or outside?"

"Outside," I said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "It's beautiful today."

He agreed, and we were seated outside by the hostess and given menus. "What do you recommend?" Edward asked, peeking at me over the top of his menu. "Everything looks really good."

I told him some of my favorites, and when our waitress came, we both ordered beers and burgers.

"What does your week look like?" Edward asked, taking a sip of his beer. "Anything exciting planned? Open heart surgery? Brain transplant?"

I laughed, playing with the label on my beer. "I'm an emergency room doctor, not a surgeon," I pointed out. "But one of things I like best about working in the emergency room is that there isn't a plan. It doesn't get old, even when nothing exciting is going on. It's different every day, and I really enjoy it."

"I think that sounds interesting, too," Edward said, nodding his head. "I don't think I could deal with doing the same thing day in, day out."

Our food arrived not long after, and we both tucked in ravenously. It was delicious, but we still kept up the conversation.

"Where did you go to college?" Edward asked.

"I did my undergrad at the UMSL," I explained. "I grew up in Southern Illinois, but I've always loved the St. Louis area, so naturally, I crossed the river for school. What about you?"

"I went to Stanford," Edward said easily, and I stared at him, surprised. "What?" He asked, looking a little bashful.

"That's far away," I said, shrugging. "So you know that I did pre-med at UMSL. What did you study at Stanford?"

Edward cleared his throat, and the pink blush on his cheeks remained. "I studied Atmospheric and Energy Engineering. It took me a while, though. I just graduated last winter."

"Wow," I said, impressed. I had heard a little bit about Edward on Fox Sports and ESPN, but that was about baseball, not about his personal life. This was surprising, but in a very good way. "That's very cool."

"Thanks," Edward said, his grin growing. "And I'm assuming you went to med school in St. Louis, too?"

"Wash U," I said with a nod, taking another pull of my beer to wash down the rest of my burger. "I'll be paying off student loans for the rest of my life, but I think it was worth it. I love being in the city, and it's one of the top med schools in the country. I think I got my money's worth, and thanks to them, I got my residency at Barnes Jewish. It all worked out."

"Yeah, it did," Edward agreed. "Good for you; that's really amazing."

I nodded in thanks. "So…what are your plans this week?" I asked.

I knew that the Cardinals would be on a road trip over the next week, but Edward still hadn't actually told me he was on the team. I mean, I knew, but I wasn't sure if _he_ knew that. And I wasn't sure why exactly he hadn't mentioned or even acknowledged it.

Edward shrugged, looking noncommittal. "I'll be out of town, but I'd love to see you again next week. I'm having a really great time with you."

"So am I," I said quietly. "I would really like to go out again. But where will you be this week?"

"Uh, Cincinnati first, then I'll be in Milwaukee for a few days."

"Hmm. So…what will you be doing there?" I asked, grinning slyly.

He sighed, giving me a knowing look. "You know, don't you?"

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't really know," Edward admitted. "I've only been with the team for like, two weeks now. It hasn't really sunk in, I don't think. Also, I'm not really sure of how to say it to people, let alone beautiful doctors who have to give me stitches."

Blushing, I smiled at him. "Well, I know. And it doesn't change anything. I still really like you."

"I really like you, too. I'm glad this doesn't bother you. And I was honestly a little nervous about bringing it up, too. I know that my schedule is a pain, and I won't have too many days off between now and whenever the season ends."

He paid the bill even though I offered to split it, and when we got up from the table, he took my hand in his.

I looked down at our joined hands, and then up at him with a smile.

I really, really liked this.

And when he kissed me, I liked it even more.

…

 **Well?**

 **I haven't come up with an update schedule yet but when I do, you'll know! I'll either add it into a A/N or put it on my facebook page- Cynosure Fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't get used to this update schedule, please! I'm on a roll right now but school is starting to come down to the wire as finals week approaches, so I might be a little MIA then.**

 **Still no update schedule figured out, but I think I'll nail that down once I get my school stuff together. But as soon as I know, you will know, I promise!**

 **Thank you so much for the outpouring of support and love for me and this story. I appreciate it more than you know. I'm trying to reply to all reviews and I'm doing great so far. I know it's not a huge deal but I really do want to let you guys know I read every single one and they mean the world to me. Even if I just send a generic reply, please know that I cherish every review and those that write them.**

…

We kissed tenderly for a long moment, and when Edward eventually pulled away, he looked down at me a little bashfully. "I don't want to say goodbye yet," he said quietly.

"Then don't," I said coyly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. It was the truth, but I was surprised by it. We barely knew each other, but I suddenly craved his presence, and it seemed like he felt the same way. "You could drive me back to the hospital," I suggested. "My car is still there."

"I'd be honored," Edward said, leaning down to kiss me again. This kiss was brief, but I felt the electricity all the way down to my toes. "I'm parked this way," he said, gesturing towards a side street. "On Lindell." He didn't let go of my hand, and we held onto each other as we walked down the street. The conversation was light, but held the same chemistry as before.

We reached his car and he made sure to open the passenger side for me, and all too soon, he was pulling into the parking lot where I had parked my car at the hospital.

"When do you leave for Cincinnati?" I asked, wanting to prolong our time together but also find out when I could see him next. We were still holding hands, and I really didn't want to let go.

"Tonight," Edward said ruefully, looking at the time on the dash. "In just a few hours, actually. Can I see you when I get back on Sunday? It might be a little late, but-"

"I don't mind," I said quickly, not caring if I sounded too eager. "That would be great."

Edward just smiled and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Well, I can't wait."

"Good luck on your roadtrip," I said. "Win one for me?"

"Of course," he replied, leaning in to kiss me one more time.

He waited until I was in my car and had it started before giving me one last wave and driving off.

It sat in my car for a minute, my heart pounding wildly. I brought my fingers up to my lips, which were still tingling from Edward's sweet kisses. Never in my life had I been so head over heels so quickly. We barely knew each other, but there was something between us that crackled with electricity and bound us together. I had never experienced feelings like these before, especially not so soon. It scared me, but it was also exciting.

The drive home was long, thanks to traffic, but I didn't mind. Edward was on my mind, and that took precedent.

…

"How'd the date go?" Tyler asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Good," I said, not looking up from my paperwork. "Really good."

"Good for you, Bee," Tyler said, ruffling my hair. "You deserve it."

I looked up from my work then, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Ty. That means a lot." He just grinned back at me and turned on the television while I remained lost in my thoughts.

When Tyler and I had dated, it was more like we were friends. The platonic part of our relationship was ten times better than the romantic part, even though it had taken us both a while to realize it. It was almost like we had never really been a couple, and that we had always been just friends. We are so much better that way, and so much happier with other people.

Tyler had been dating Camille for over a year now, and I had never seen him happier. And now that I had started something with Edward…maybe I would be that lucky, too.

…

 _ **August 5, 2015**_

I checked my watch as I left the hospital, sighing when I saw that I was running late. It was nearly five o'clock, too late to call Edward before the game tonight. He had called me late last night after he had gotten to his hotel room, and he had been down in the dumps. The Cardinals had lost, and he'd had a bad day at the plate.

I had hoped to leave work by three or four so that I could have called him and wished him good luck tonight, but I had gotten caught up with patients and paperwork.

We were barely even dating, and I was already realizing how hard this was going to be. Not only was I a doctor, trying to finish up a demanding residency at one of the best hospitals in the country, he was a major league baseball player trying to break out. St. Louis loved baseball, and already loved Edward, but last night he had told me that he felt he still had a lot to prove, and that he was letting everyone down.

As much as I had tried to assure him that he was just a rookie, and that there would be plenty of time to prove himself, I knew it hadn't really helped. There was only so much I could say, and it probably wouldn't change what he was feeling.

I brought home a pizza for dinner and ate with Camille and Tyler in front of the television, watching the game.

The Cardinals ended up winning in extra innings, even though Edward still seemed to be struggling a bit, going 0-5 at the plate with a strikeout.

"Congratulations on the win," I said when I picked up. "I was watching."

"Thanks," Edward said, but he didn't sound too happy. In fact, he sounded upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. "You lowered your strikeouts tonight, and you did great in the outfield."

"I know," Edward said after a moment. "I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't mean to be such a grump. Tell me about your day, instead."

We talked for close to an hour before I regretfully told Edward that I worked early in the morning, and I had to get to bed.

"I wish it wasn't like this," he said, still sounding frustrated. "I can't wait to see you again."

"I know, me too," I said honestly. "But I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Yes," Edward said quickly. "I'll text you when I get in. And I have an off day on Monday…maybe we could spend it together? You could show me more of the city."

I smiled to myself, happy that Edward seemed just as desperate to spend time together as I was. "That sounds great."

…

 _ **August 9, 2015**_

Today couldn't have come fast enough.

My week was busy at work, but also busy trying to keep up with Edward. It was a little exhausting, but I felt that the payoff was worth it. Now he would be back in St. Louis for more than a week, and I hoped that we would be able to fit in some more time together.

It was late when Edward's flight got in, just like he had warned, but I didn't mind.

He had asked me to meet him at a small but fairly popular restaurant in Soulard, and when I walked in, he was at my side in an instant.

"I'm so glad you could come out," Edward said, hugging me tightly. "I've missed you."

His straightforwardness might have been considered a little jarring by some, but it was one of my favorite things about him. "I've missed you, too," I said softly, standing on my tip tops to kiss him briefly on the lips.

When I pulled away, his chees were a little red, but he leaned down to kiss me again without hesitation. We kissed for a long moment before a loud "Woohoo!" brought us back down to earth.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head at me. "This is Emmett, Alec, and Sam." Edward held me close as he introduced me to some of his teammates, who seemed to already know a whole lot about me.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you," Emmett stepped forward and shook my hand first. He sounded like the one who had interrupted our earlier kiss, but I wouldn't hold it against him.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said, shaking the other two's hands as well. "Congrats on your winning roadtrip."

"Would've been more winning if they'd had me with them," Emmett said teasingly. The other guys rolled their eyes and groaned at his joke, and I remembered hearing that Emmett, a first baseman, had undergone season ending surgery a few months ago.

"You should've come along, Bella," Sam, a relief pitcher, said jokingly. His Spanish accent was a little thick, but he had a very melodic voice. "Maybe Edward would have done-"

Edward cut him off with a playful punch in the shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"He thinks he's funny," he said, shaking his head at me. "C'mon, let's go sit down. Are you hungry?"

"A little," I said honestly. We walked to the host stand and were seated right away in a booth not far from where Sam, Alec, and Emmett were seated at the bar. "They seem really nice," I said, nodding over towards the guys.

Edward nodded, scanning the menu. "They are," he said. "Alec and I played together in Class AAA and became really close. We really feed off of each other; push each other to be better. But we're really different, too. Sam balances us out pretty nicely, and Emmett…well, Emmett is just always fun."

We ordered food and drinks, and I was surprised when I looked around hours later and saw that the restaurant was practically empty. Even Alec, Sam, and Emmett had called it a night.

"Are they closing?" I asked quietly, looking around.

Edward laughed, checking the time on his iPhone. "It's almost one thirty," he said. "Yeah, I guess they are.

"I didn't realize it was so late!" I said, gathering my purse and jacket. "Do you want to head out?"

"Yeah," Edward agreed, dropping some cash on the table to cover our bill.

He took my hand again as we walked out of the restaurant and towards the parking lot, and I loved that he wanted to hold my hand. It felt romantic and very sweet, just like him.

"This is me," Edward said, gesturing to his car. Our cars were some of the only ones left in the parking lot, but were parked at separate ends. "Thank you for coming out tonight," he murmured, brushing his lips against mine.

"Thank you for inviting me," I replied, gently putting my arms around his neck.

We embraced for a long moment, and I decided to speak up before I lost my nerve.

"Do you want to come over?"

…

 **The restaurant they went to this chapter was a New Orleans inspired place called Molly's…it's a couple of blocks away from the famous Soulard Farmers Market, and it is delicious. I recommend it if you are in the area. The food is great, and the atmosphere is really awesome and beautiful.**

 **Like I've said before, add me on facebook if you haven't already- Cynosure Fanfic. I try and post teasers for every chapter, and I also post updates or news there occasionally.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you enjoyed! I'm heading to the game tonight, and I'll be thinking about our Edward while I am there : )**

 **P.S. Bonus points if you know who all the characters are based on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sneaky overnight update. I couldn't resist.**

 **I'm still blown away by the response to this story. Thank you so much!**

 **My tentative update schedule is every Sunday…I'm still not sure lol. But I like having a set schedule, even if I'm sometimes horrible at keeping to it.**

 **Thank you to those who have added me on facebook, and if you haven't done so yet and want to, my profile is Cynosure Fanfic. I post updates and try to put up teasers for every chapter. You can also feel free to reach out to me about questions and opinions there, if you want to. I look forward to interacting with you!**

 **Shorter chapter but I wanted to focus on just their night.**

…

Was it too soon? In terms of time, maybe it was. We had only known each other for two weeks, and the time we had actually been able to spend together was sparse. But in terms of what I was feeling…that was different. And I couldn't be sure, but I thought that Edward might feel the same way. Maybe nothing would happen tonight. Maybe we would just drink and talk and kiss and that would be it. And maybe not.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, resting his hands low on my lips. "I don't-"

"No pressure," I said quietly, putting my hands on his chest and looking up at him.

He widened his hands across my back as he looked down at me, pensive. "Yeah, okay," he agreed after a moment, grazing his lips over my forehead. "Lead the way."

"I'll text you the address, too," I said, kissing him one last time before pulling away to walk to my own car. He pulled up beside me as I was sending him my address, and then followed me out of Soulard and towards the Central West End apartment where Tyler and I lived.

 _Tyler_. I cursed myself for forgetting to let my roommate know that I'd be having a guest over. We were both adults, but we still liked to let each other know when someone would be over. It had been a long time since I'd had an overnight guest, and I hoped Tyler wouldn't mind. I had mentioned in passing that I was meeting Edward tonight, but I didn't want to text him at almost two o'clock in the morning to see if it was okay, especially because he had to be at work at eight.

I pulled into the building's private lot and swiped my access card, allowing Edward and I both pull through the gate. I parked in my assigned spot, and then gestured for Edward to park in the empty spot next to mine.

"That's my roommates spot," I explained as Edward got out of his car. "He must be at his girlfriend's place tonight."

"Tyler, right?" Edward asked, taking my hand as we walked towards the elevator. He swung our joined hands back and forth playfully as we walked.

"Yeah," I said as we stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, my lips were on his again, and my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He was so much taller than me- probably a full foot above my five foot three frame, and I loved it. His lips moved against mine passionately, and continued to do so as the doors opened on the fifth floor, and we stumbled out of the elevator. I fumbled with my keys as Edward stood behind me, his hands gripping my waist and his lips pressed against my neck.

The apartment was dark as we entered, instantly all over each other again. Edward followed me through the dark to my small bedroom, his hands never leaving my body.

We fell onto my bed and continued kissing, but our hands didn't wander any further. Eventually, our kisses slowed, and we lay together quietly. I rested my head on Edward's chest, listening to the sound of his heart pounding as he ran his hand up and down my arm lazily.

"I really like you, Bella," he said after a moment, looking down at me. "I know it's crazy, and that we haven't known each other for very long at all, but I think about you all the time. You're completely under my skin."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I answered. "I feel the same way about you, and honestly, it's a little scary."

"It won't be if we do this together," Edward promised, sitting upwards slightly and pulling me along with him so he could look me in the eye. "I know you're crazy busy with work, and my schedule is insane, and that we hardly know each other at all. But I'm all in if you are. I'd really like to make this work…with you."

"I'd like that, too," I whispered, tilting my head up to kiss him.

His lips moved against mine in a passionate, almost domineering way, and his hands came up to cup my face. I moaned into his mouth and slid down the bed onto my back, pulling him on top of me. His arms were firm in my hands as I gripped them tightly, and I cried out when his hands slid under my shirt and bra, gently cupping and squeezing my breasts.

I tugged on the bottom of Edward's shirt, trying to pull it up over his head. He took the hint, and our mouths had to part as he pulled it off.

Edward tugged my shirt off, too, leaving me in just my plain black bra. I took the opportunity to look up and him and take in his shirtless form.

His chest was smooth and defined without being bulky, and it suited his long, lean frame. I only got to enjoy the view for a moment before we were kissing again. However, I was able to run my hands all over his bare chest, which may have been better.

I let him take the rest of my clothes off, and it was oddly arousing to be completely naked while he was fully dressed except for his shirt. We continued kissing and groping, but when I reached down and started to fumble with the opening of his pants, he reached down and stopped me.

"No, that's okay," Edward said, shaking his head. "Just let me enjoy you."

I couldn't argue with that, and I threw my head back and let out a moan as he started kissing his way down my body. He was tender yet sure, and his mouth left a trail of burning desire across my skin. "You are gorgeous," Edward breathed out between kisses. "So beautiful."

He pushed my legs apart without any resistance from me, and his hands found purchase on my hips, gripping tightly as his mouth and tongue probed gently further down. It was a delicious contrast, and I couldn't resist reaching down and threading my hands through his soft hair.

After a few minutes of pleasurable torment that made me feel like I was soaring through the air, I let go and felt myself crashing to the ground. I was probably ripping his hair out as I arched my back and pressed myself closer to him, but I was so lost in the pleasure that I didn't care.

The orgasm itself was powerful enough, but the fact that it was induced by someone like Edward made it even more intense because of the chemistry and attraction between us.

Edward wiped at his mouth and then planted more kisses up the length of my body, smiling triumphantly at me. I smiled back lazily, beckoning him back to me. He kissed me soundly on the mouth, and I didn't mind the taste of myself on his mouth. It was actually surprising erotic.

We both fell asleep not long after, and as I drifted off, I noticed that I felt a lot less scared.

…

 **They're moving fast, but like I've said, this is a story about falling** _ **hard**_ **. They will have an easier falling in love story than the stories I have written in the past, but this story is more about taking the opportunities we are given and running with them.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think. I've actually been great at replying to every review so far, but if I don't get to replying to you in the future, please know that I still read it and loved it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you all love baseball Edward just as much as I do.**

 **Lemons ahead- I left out of the whole condom/birth control conversation, but don't worry, they're covered and clean. No surprise babies happening here, and no nasty diseases. I just hate having to insert that conversation into a story over and over again : )**

 **Thank you also for your sweet words and reviews for this story. I love them so much. I've been good about replying so far, and I hope I can keep it up.**

…

My room was cold when I woke up in the morning, and I quickly realized that I was still naked. I opened my eyes and smiled to myself when I saw Edward bedside me in my bed, fast asleep. The ceiling fan hummed above us, and I quietly slipped out of bed and turned it off. I pulled an old tee shirt on before climbing back into bed and nuzzling up against Edward's chest.

He woke slowly, smiling at me lazily as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," he said, his voice husky from sleep. "Have you been up for long?"

I shook my head, running my hand up the smooth skin of his chest. He caught my hand in his and it traveled upwards and brought it to his mouth, kissing gently. "Why're you wearing clothes, Bella?" He asked, plucking at the soft material of my shirt with his free hand.

"It's cold," I said defensively, giggling as he brought my ring finger into his mouth and bit down gently.

"Oh, I see how it is," Edward teased, pulling me impossibly closer. "You didn't think I'd like to warm you up myself?"

His hands started to roam over my body again, and I sighed softly with pleasure as they slipped under the material of my shirt and instantly slipped between my thighs. "Still no underwear," he noted, raising his eyebrows at me. "Good." With that, he scooted down the bed and rolled me over onto my back in one swift motion and buried his face between my legs…again.

In was surprisingly more intimate in the light of day, and I loved that I could see him between my thighs. I remained propped up on my elbows for as long as possible, until pleasure overtook me and I collapsed back onto the bed, arching my back.

I fisted my thin cotton sheets in my hands, worried that I would pull all of his gorgeous bronze hair out if my hands had remained woven through it.

"You're too good at that," I said when he was finished, both of us out of breath.

Edward just looked at me hungrily and kissed me, sloppy and passionate. I could taste myself on his mouth, but I didn't mind in the least.

This time, when I reached for his pants zipper, he didn't stop me. I was pleased to discover he was going commando under his pants, and I easily reached in and pulled him out of them.

He hissed slightly as I ran my hand up and down his cock, tugging gently. "Bella," he murmured, thrusting his hips forward slightly and squeezing his eyes shut.

I let go of him and rolled over on my back, and he quickly took the hint and settled on top of me.

Edward lined himself up at my entrance before looking up at me with dark eyes. He held eye contact with me and as he pushed inside of me, stretching me to what felt like my limit. I threw my head back when he was all the way in, trying to adjust. He held still for a moment, letting out a groan before dropping to his elbows and threading his fingers through mine.

"God, that's good," he grunted, starting to thrust.

I agreed, moaning as he hit spots within me that I didn't even know existed until now. He rolled his hips against mine and I met his thrusts with my own. We were sweaty and panting, and his face was close to mine. I lifted my chin and kissed him hungrily, and he let go of my hands so that he could cup my face with his hands and kiss me back passionately. It was a domineering kiss, but I gladly submitted to it. I didn't think I would be able to come again so soon after he had just ate me out, but my body was proving me wrong.

My orgasm came crashing down on me quickly, and I cried out loudly. Even after the feeling subsided, tremors wracked my body and I could still feel the pleasure throughout. Edward continued moving, driving into me with steady, quick thrusts. I ran my hands up and down his back as he fucked me, loving the feeling of his heavy body over mine.

He came after another minute or so, clenching his teeth and groaning before collapsing on top of me, kissing me languidly. I shifted after a minute, started to feel crushed, and he rolled over onto his side without breaking our kiss.

I pulled away, smiling at him. "That was good," I said quietly, running my hands through the smattering of hair on his chest. "Almost too good. I might lock you in my bedroom and never let you leave."

"I wouldn't mind being your sex slave," Edward laughed, shaking his head at me. "I might lose my job though."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," I replied, snuggling against him. He put his arm around me immediately, holding me close to his chest. "What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Whatever you recommend," he said softly. "But we should probably leave the bedroom at some point."

I laughed, wishing that we really could spend all day in bed. "Let's be lazy until we have to leave to get lunch," I suggested, closing my eyes again. "We both deserve a day off."

"I can't argue with you there," Edward agreed, playing with the ends of my hair. "It's just now ten o'clock," he said, looking over my head towards the clock on my nightstand. "Do you mind if we stop at my place before we go out? I should probably change my clothes, unless we want the city of St. Louis to think I'm a homeless bum."

"You don't look like a bum," I laughed. "You look good."

He laughed back, rubbing the stubble on his face against mine until I squealed and tried to scoot away from him. He followed me, climbing on top of me again and caging me with his arms and legs. We were both shaking with laughter as I tried to escape, rolling around on my bed. He rolled over again, pulling me on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. Then he silenced my giggles with kisses, and we didn't get much rest after that.

…

When we left my apartment an hour later, we were both grinning like fools.

"We can take my car," Edward said, swinging our joined hands between us. "You'll just have to give me directions."

"That's fine," I said easily, smiling over at him.

It was hot and humid out, typical for an August day in St. Louis. I was thankful that I had put my hair in a messy bun high up on my head and worn a flowy sundress.

Edward turned the air up in the car, and we talked and laughed as he drove.

It turned out that he didn't live far from me; just on the other side of Forest Park.

"Wow," I said, looking up at the gated entrance to the apartment building as he pulled up. "This is a great place." The apartment that Tyler and I shared in the Delmar area was nice, but this was much more impressive. We had looked at this place a few years ago while it was being built, but it was out of our price range and hard to get in to.

"Someone from the organization lined it up for me," Edward said as he parked the car. "It is really nice though, I really like it. I was staying at the Hyatt up until before we left for the roadtrip, though, so I'm not really moved in yet. My parents still have to spend me a bunch of stuff from their house, too. I was just surprised that they arranged it so quickly."

He led me upstairs, talking animatedly about the apartment building as we went. I listened happily, liking how passionate he was, even about something like an apartment building. That passion was obvious in nearly every area of his life, and it was one of the reasons I had fallen so hard for him.

"Sorry about the mess," Edward said as he ushered me into his apartment. "Like I said…I haven't really unpacked or anything."

"It's really nice," I said honestly, looking around. The apartment was fully furnished, but was lacking personal touches. Of course, he had barely moved in, and there were a couple of boxes stacked in the corner of the room.

"I'll give you the tour," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "This is the kitchen," he said, pointing towards the open area as we walked by. "Never been used, at least not by me."

"Can you cook?" I asked curiously.

The kitchen looked amazing, with all new appliances and plenty of counter space. I would love to cook in here, if Edward didn't mind.

"A little," Edward said. "I've been so busy, though, so I really haven't gotten a chance. I've used the microwave and that's about it. What about you?"

"I love cooking," I said with a smile. "Baking, too, but I'm better at cooking."

"You'll have to teach me some things," Edward suggested. "We can cook together."

"I'd like that," I said honestly. "I'll have you cooking like a pro in no time."

We continued through the apartment, and Edward stopped in the doorway of what looked like an office. "This is supposed to be the second bedroom, but I've been using it to watch highlights and study up on other hitters and pitchers."

I nodded, looking around the room. "So this is where the magic happens?"

Edward laughed, but pulled me close to him. "I dunno, why don't you tell me?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, but couldn't hold back my moan as Edward pushed his hips against mine suggestively. "Easy, tiger. Not that kind of magic," I said, putting my hand on his chest. "We'll never get to lunch if we keep this up."

Edward let go of my hips reluctantly, placing a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth before continuing with the tour.

"And this is the master bedroom," he said, pushing the door open.

It was fairly empty, with just the supplied bed, dresser, and nightstands. A few framed pictures and his degree from Stanford were propped up against the wall, ready to be hung up. The king sized bed was covered with a plain green comforter and a mound of pillows, and there was a suitcase full of clothes lying on the floor.

"Just let me change and we can get going," Edward said, heading towards the walk in closet. "Make yourself comfortable," he called.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, running my hands over the plush down comforter. Although the apartment was lacking personal touches, it was still very nice and already felt cozy.

Edward emerged from the closet with a pair of jeans on, but no shirt, and a tee shirt in his hands. "You look good on my bed," he said as he leaned over and pulled a pair of socks out of the dresser.

I blushed, but didn't look away from him. "Is that so?" I asked, watching as he pulled on his socks and shoes and then stalked over towards me.

"Mmhmm," Edward murmured, stopping in front of me and running his hands up and down my bare arms. He dipped his head and down and captured my lips in his, but broke away all too soon.

"We better get going," I said, smiling up at him as he pulled his shirt on over his head. "I'm starving."

Edward grinned devilishly, nipping at my lips again. "So am I."

"For _food_ ," I said, pinching his arm.

…

We left the apartment building arm in arm, laughing and teasing each other the whole way. Edward drove, and I directed him towards the hill- the Italian area of St. Louis that was full of delicious restaurants and bakeries as well as local shops. Zia's On The Hill was one of my favorite restaurants, and after trying their toasted ravioli and cannelloni, Edward agreed with me.

"That was amazing," Edward said, rubbing his flat tummy as we walked out of the restaurant. We had taken our time with lunch, indulging in several appetizers and splitting our entrée. We had also split a bottle of wine, so instead of getting back in the car to drive to our next stop, we decided to walk around the area for a while.

I insisted on stopping at my favorite bakery, where we bought enough cannoli's and cookies to feed a small army. We munched on them as we walked around, popping in and out of small shops as we went along.

"Science center or city museum next?" I asked as we sat in the car, splitting one more cannoli.

"Science center," Edward said eagerly, looking over his left shoulder as he pulled out of the parking spot and heading down the tightly packed street. "I've heard it's awesome."

"It is," I agreed, nodding my head. "Turn here."

He followed my directions, and we arrived at the science center in a few minutes.

Edward pulled his blues hat low on his head as we walked through the doors and paid. General admission was free, one of the many perks of attractions in St. Louis, but the special exhibit was NASA New Horizons, and Edward wanted to see it.

After spending the afternoon at the Science Center we stopped at the Fountain on Locust for ice cream, even though we were still full from lunch.

"I'm going to gain fifty pounds here," Edward said, moaning slightly when he took the first bite of his sundae. "This is amazing."

"I know," I said, taking a bite of my ice cream puff. "Let me try yours."

He spooned some of his sundae into my mouth before taking a bite of mine, too. "Good?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," I agreed.

It took us a while to polish off our sundaes, but after we did, we headed to the City Museum and then to Niche for a late dinner.

We'd had a long day, but it had also been amazing. I fell even harder for him as we spent the day together, and he seemed to seem the same way.

…

 **Fluffy little chapter. They're getting to know each other a little better before heading back into their busy schedules. I tried to include some of my favorite places in the city. Do you have any other favorites?**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The outpouring of love and support for me and this story continues to astound me, and I don't think that feeling will ever stop. Thank you for everything.**

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying. Let me know what you're thinking! I love to hear from you.**

…

"Do you want to stay over?" Edward asked, nipping at my lips. "I'll let you borrow my toothbrush."

"How generous," I teased, kissing him. "Unfortunately, I have to be at the hospital early. What time do you have to be at the stadium?"

"Not until the afternoon," he said.

"Well, come and stay with me instead," I proposed. "I'll make it worth your while."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Isn't your roommate around? Besides, as much as I'd rather be with you…I should probably try to knock out some of my unpacking."

"Well…okay. I guess I'll see you later this week. Good luck tomorrow," I said earnestly. "I'll be watching."

With that, and one last peck on the lips, he dropped me off at my apartment building. I waved goodbye, and he waited until I was in the building to drive away.

I walked into my apartment with a smile on my face, and not even Tyler's teasing could do away with it.

"Where have you been all day, Bells?" Tyler shouted as I ignored him and walked towards my bedroom. "I came home after lunch and we were already gone. Or did you not come back home?" He followed me into my bedroom, laughing when I turned around and playfully punched him in the arm. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, pausing and looking around my room.

The sheets were mused, and my comforter was crumpled up into a ball on the floor. It was obvious exactly what had been going on in here earlier today.

I punched Tyler one more time before he could say anything else, and he finally left me alone. I slammed the door behind him, and then turned around and surveyed the damage to my room.

After remaking my bed and putting my clothes in the hamper, I took a quick shower and slipped into my sweats so that I could get some sleep.

I fell onto my bed and reached for my phone. I thought about texting Edward, but he had just dropped me off forty five minutes ago. Instead, I settled for looking through the pictures on my phone.

We had taken a lot of them, but I hadn't had the chance to look through all of them. I had taken a lot of Edward at the science center, looking at the exhibits and reading up on them, as well as at the city museum and while we were at dinner. And then there were also the pictures Edward had taken of just me. But my favorites by far were the ones Edward and I had taken together. There were normal smiling faces, laughing ones, goofy ones, and ones of us kissing.

I looked at them for a long time before finally settled on one where Edward had his head tucked into the crook of my neck, and his face wasn't visible; just the curve of his smile. I uploaded it to facebook, making sure that my privacy settings were turned on. I smiled when I looked at the picture again, thinking about how lucky I felt.

I knew that I was falling, and falling hard, for Edward. But the idea that he was falling just as hard made it so much easier. He was the sweetest and most fun-loving man I had ever met, and the most generous lover. It was a combination I hadn't even dreamed existed until now, and I knew that I was fortunate to have found this man, and to have him feel this way about me, too.

I pulled up the Cardinals schedule on my phone next, even though my eyelids were drooping and I knew I had to be at the hospital early.

The team would be playing at home for the next nine days, but didn't have an off-day until then. And then they would be heading to the west coast for the next ten days after that. On top of that, I would still be working full time at the hospital as I completed my residency.

We both had very demanding schedules to work with, and I had known that before today. It still didn't make it any easier to deal with. I didn't want Edward's performance with the team to suffer, but I wished that he could spend every second of his free time with me. And I wished that I could spend all of my free time with him, as well, but it just didn't work that way. I still had family and friends and hobbies that deserved my attention, too.

 _ **August 12, 2015**_

"That hit tonight was for you," Edward said, breathing heavily.

"Oh?" I was teasing him, but the word caught in my throat as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin of my neck.

We continued kissing, shedding our clothes as we did so. Edward's hair was still damp from the shower he had taken right after the game, and he had driven straight to my apartment to pick me up when he was finished at the stadium.

Now we were in his bedroom, pawing at each other hungrily. We hadn't seen each other since Monday, but somehow it felt like it had been much longer. That feeling showed in our frantic movements.

"God," Edward groaned, running his hands up my sides. "I can't get enough of you, Bella."

I just smiled, throwing my head back when I settled down on top of him and he penetrated me with one quick thrust.

The sounds of our heavy breathing and moaning filled the room, as well as the sound of skin hitting skin as we moved together.

Edward gripped my waist firmly, guiding my hips as I moved above him. I rested my hands on his chest for balance as I moved, and he moved his hips upwards with mine. We started to move more slowly after a while, enjoying each other and letting ourselves get lost in the sensations. He couldn't keep his hands off of my chest and my hips, alternating between the two. Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer, moving my hips faster and faster until I felt myself coming undone. I stilled above him, pleasure wracking my body as my orgasm washed over me.

I giggled as Edward sat up and flipped me over, looming above me with a hungry look on his face. He was back inside me in an instant, driving into me so hard that I almost saw stars. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up with bruises, but they will have been more than worth it. After several more quick thrusts, he finished, too, calling out loudly.

He let out a long sigh as he rolled over onto his side, running his hand up my side and over my breast. "You're beautiful," he murmured, rolling my nipple between his fingers. "So beautiful."

"Mmm," I murmured, not feeling like I was even able to form words.

We stayed there in silence for a few minutes, regaining our normal breathing and cooling off.

Edward got up first, and I couldn't help but admire his naked form as he stood up and stretched a little. "Are you hungry?" He asked, leaning over the bed and giving me a small kiss.

"Famished. But don't tell me you're going to cook for me now, at…" I rolled over, looking at the time, "one o'clock in the morning."

Edward snorted, shaking his head at me. "No, you're getting a package of pop-tarts and you're going to like it."

I laughed when he returned a minute later, still naked, but also holding two packages of cinnamon sugar pop-tarts.

"Don't tell me you eat these every morning," I said, shaking my head as I started to eat mine. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll make you a real breakfast in the morning," I promised, curling up against his side as we both ate our snack.

"You're too sweet to me," Edward said, pecking me on the lips. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't think you're getting off easy," I said. "You're going to be on egg-beating duty, and I'm going to work you hard."

"I look forward to it," Edward murmured, threading his fingers in my hair and scratching my scalp gently. It was soothing, and I rested my head on his chest, soaking up the feeling. "Do you mind if I put the game on?" He asked in a hushed voice, not stopping his ministrations. "I don't want to study film all morning since you'll be here. I can get some of it out of the way now."

"I don't mind either way," I said honestly. "Go ahead,"

He nodded, reaching over and grabbing the remote from his nightstand and turning the television on. "Did you watch?"

"Tonight and last night," I said, both of us sitting up slightly so we could see the television better. "You had a great game yesterday."

"I feel like I might be breaking out," Edward said, not looking away from the television. "I'm finally getting comfortable at the plate, and honestly, I feel so welcomed by the fans. I want to live up to expectations, but they're amazing either way."

"It's a great city for sports," I agreed. "They already love you."

Edward nodded, smiling down at me. "And I love it here."

…

We didn't sleep in, but I still felt well rested as we both moved around the kitchen in the morning, preparing breakfast. We had a great rhythm, moving together perfectly as he helped prepare food and I actually did the cooking.

"I've tried to make omelets before," Edward was saying, resting my hands on his hips as he stood behind me. "They just always turned into fancy scrambled eggs."

I laughed, bumping my butt against him jokingly. "Thank god I came along, or you'd eat nothing but pop-tarts and hot pockets."

"Thank god," Edward agreed, but his voice had a much more serious note to it.

He remained behind me, kissing my neck gently as I cooked our omelets. I leaned back against him, turning my head to the side to give him better access. He said that he couldn't keep his hands off of me, but I was also doing everything I could to make sure of it. I craved his touch, and it made me feel all kinds of things I wasn't even sure I understood.

"Will you come to the game on Sunday?" He asked as we sat down at the small kitchen table and started to eat our breakfast.

"Is it a day game?" I asked, thinking about my work schedule. "I work a midnight shift."

"It's at 1:15," Edward confirmed. "And uh, well, I'm asking because…my parents are going to be here this weekend, actually. And I was hoping that you'd like to meet them at the game. I already got three tickets, but don't feel like you have to go. I won't mind. It's up to you."

Meeting the parents. This was a big step, and I felt like we both knew it.

"I'd like that," I said after a short pause. "You really want me to meet them?"

"I do," Edward said quietly, looking me in the eye. "I'm crazy about you, Bella. I'd really like you to be mine."

"Oh, Edward…" I shook my head, reaching out and taking one of his hands in mine. "I already am."

…

 **Thank you so much for reading! I am really enjoying writing this story, and I've decided that I can't really keep to a schedule- I will just update as I can. If there will be a long wait for some reason for an upcoming chapter, I will let you know. I usually post updates like that on my facebook account- Cynosure Fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, as always. I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story and continuing to read.**

 **I spent this week at the Cardinals-Cubs games, even though my boys only won 1 out of 3. It was fun, though! I went with friends to all three, old and newer, and had a great time despite the score. The only thing that wasn't fun was the three hour rain delay on Wednesday!**

 **How are your favorite baseball teams doing so far this season?**

…

 _ **August 14, 2015**_

"How do you have so much stuff?" I asked, digging through some of the boxes in Edward's living room.

"This isn't even all of it," Edward grumbled. "My parents are bringing a bunch more with them tonight." He collapsed onto his couch with an exaggerated groan. "We'll never get through all of this. Let's just give up."

I squealed when he pulled me down onto his lap, not caring that we were both sweaty. "Edward! Now we really won't get anything done." I wiggled away from him and got up off the couch. "I thought you wanted the place to look nice for your parents."

"I do," Edward said, putting his hands on either of my hips as I stood in front of him, between his legs. "I just want you more."

"Easy, cheesy," I said, putting my hand on his forehead and pushing him away gently. "Let's get some of this done before you have to leave for the ballpark."

Edward huffed and puffed, but got up off the couch and we resumed unpacking.

"Where are they going to stay?" I asked, looking over at him. "Your parents, I mean."

"Here," Edward said, grimacing. "That reminds me, I need to get my stuff out of the second bedroom so that they can stay in there. More to do."

"I can do that for you later, if you want," I said, continuing to pull things out of boxes. "Let's just focus on this for now."

Edward nodded, looking pensive for a little while as I continued to work. "I'll be right back," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead before disappearing down the hallway.

He remerged a minute later, holding his hand out to me. "I want you to have this," he said quietly, placing a key and an access card into my hand.

"For later?" I asked, taking both. "Okay, I'll lock up after I leave. I don't need the access card, though. I parked on the street."

"No," Edward said, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Well, yes, but that's not what I mean. I want you to have these. To keep."

"Oh," I said faintly, tightening my grip on the objects.

"You know, when you come over after a game, you could let yourself in ahead of time instead of waiting for me to let you know I'm home. More time together that way, I thought. If you think it's too soon, though, you don't have to-"

I shook my head. "No, that's not it. I'm just surprised. Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome," he said, his cheeks still flushed pink. "I love having you here, Bella."

…

Edward's parents would be attending all three of his games this weekend, including the one on Sunday that I would be attending, as well. Unfortunately, their presence meant that Edward and I wouldn't see each other this weekend, even after the game on Sunday. I was happy that his parents were here, and wanted him to spend time together, but I still hated missing out on time together.

However, I would use this time to spend with my own friends and try and catch up on paperwork. I was quickly learning that although the separation was hard, it was something that we would both have to get used to.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at Edward's apartment, even after he left for the stadium. We had gotten most of the boxes in the living room unpacked, and the place was starting to look more like a home. Photos and other personal effects rested on the shelves of the entertainment center, and all of the kitchen wares had been tucked away in the cabinets. The vase of fresh flowers I had picked up on my way over last night sat on the coffee table, all of the odds and ends had found a place as well.

Before I left, I went about moving Edward's computer and other belongings out of the spare bedroom and putting clean sheets on the bed. I put his laptop on the nightstand on his side of the bed in the master bedroom, smiling to myself when I saw the framed picture of us at the city museum that sat there, as well.

How was it that we had only known each other for less than a month?

…

 _ **August 15, 2015**_

"I haven't seen much of you lately, Bella," Camille said, looking up from her breakfast as I emerged from my bedroom.

"I know," I said sleepily, sitting down across from her. "Work has been busy, and well, you know…Edward."

Camille grinned. "Yeah, Tyler said something about that. You look really happy. Good for you, Bells."

"Thanks," I said. "It's kind of crazy, but I've never felt like this before."

"Not even with Ty?" Camille asked, and I blushed.

Even though Camille and I were fairly close, and I loved her and Tyler together, it was still a little awkward to think that I had dated Tyler before her. I was no means the love of his life- that was Camille, but it was an unusual situation, to say the least.

"No, definitely not," I replied. "You know I love Tyler, Camille, but it was nothing like this. Tyler is like my brother. We should have never been together romantically. It wasn't right for us, and we are so happy now. And I'm happy for him, that he found you."

…

After talking to Camille and grabbing a quick breakfast for myself, I returned to my room and decided that it was high time I gave my mom a call.

She and my father still lived just a few hours away, but didn't get to see each other often. My parents had gotten married after just a couple of months of dating in high school, after they found out that I was coming along. They were still married, but the romance had died out many years ago, when I was just a baby.

Knowing what had happened in my parents relationship was one of the reasons that I had been able to realize, years ago, that Tyler and I were not meant to be together. I loved my parents, and they were happy being friends, but that was not the future I wanted for myself. I wanted to be swept up in a romance that was more than just physical, and one with the kind of love that lasted a lifetime.

"Bella, it's so good to hear from you," my mom, Renée, answered my call on the second ring. "I've missed hearing your voice.

"I know, mom. I've missed talking to you," I said honestly. "I just haven't had much time, lately."

"I understand, Bella. I'm so proud of you for doing so well at work. Are you still enjoying it?"

"Yes," I said eagerly. "I love it. And only less than a year left of my residency. I'm very excited to be done with it and move on to the next step."

We talked about work for a while, both hers and mine. My mom was a nurse at a small hospital in southern Illinois, and she was the reason I had wanted to go into medicine. My dad, on the other hand, was the sheriff of the small town I had grown up in.

"I saw an interesting photo on your facebook this last week, Isabella Marie," my mom said, successfully steering the conversation away from work.

"Yeah?" I replied, grinning to myself.

"Don't be coy, Bella," Renée scolded me. "Tell your mother about this young boy."

"His name is Edward," I said. "We met at the hospital a few weeks ago and…I don't know. I'm falling really hard, but I think he is, too."

"At the hospital? Is he a doctor, too?" My mom asked curiously.

"No," I said carefully, wondering where to go from here. Edward and I hadn't discussed what to say to people about our relationship. "He was a patient in the emergency room. He's new to the city."

We talked about Edward for a little longer, and by the time we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone, I was missing him even more.

He was probably at brunch with his parents right now, since he had said they would be meeting up with his brother in South County before he had to leave for the stadium. I wanted to call him, but I also didn't want to take him away from his family. Instead, I got ready and then left to have lunch with some of my friends from medical school.

Luckily, the missing him was sated a little when he called me around one o'clock, when I was sitting in our living room getting some work done.

"I'm getting ready to leave for the stadium," he was saying, and I could hear voices in the background. "And my parents volunteered to watch my nephew until game time, so it was perfect timing. I love the kid, but damn, he's spoiled rotten. You wouldn't believe what they let him get away with."

"What do you do at the stadium all day?" I asked. "You'll be there for hours."

"Well, I've got a lot to prove, Bella, so I like to show up early. I'm eager to learn, and I think it looks better to be early. But I lift weights with Alec a lot of times, and spend time looking at film. And if I've been struggling with something, I run drills with one of the coaches. Then we have a team warmup, and batting practice, and then it's time to play ball."

"I see," I said. "Sounds like a busy day."

"It is," Edward agreed. "But there's downtime, too. There's only so much you can do to prepare. Plus, I don't want to push it. Alec went a little crazy with the weights earlier in the season, and he ended up straining something and missing out on two weeks of play. I don't want that to be me."

"Me, either," I said with a laugh. "I can see Alec doing that, though. I'll work you out myself, how's that?"

Edward laughed, but I could hear the desire in his voice when he spoke quietly. "I can't wait for my parents to leave."

…

"Great game," I said late that evening, when Edward called me. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Edward said, and I could hear the excitement in his voice. "It felt really good. And I'm glad my parents were there to see it."

"Did your brother and his family not come to the game?" I asked.

"No, but they've already been to a few of them. My other brother, Garrett, will be coming to at least one of the games against the Padres next week, so he'll get to see some, too."

"It's just you and your two brothers, right?" I asked, slipping under the covers in my bed. "No sisters?"

We talked for a little while longer, until I heard a loud knock on the front door of the apartment. Tyler was over at Camille's, so I groaned and climbed out of bed.

"Just a second," I said to Edward, holding my phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Someone's at the door."

I peeked through the peephole, nearly dropping the phone when I saw Edward's handsome face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, yanking the door open and pulling him inside. "Aren't your parents at your apartment?"

"I think they'll be okay without me," Edward said with a laugh, leaning down and kissing me. "It's late; they barely even noticed me when I said I was leaving."

"Tyler is at Camille's," I said, walking backwards back to my bedroom and beckoning him to follow me. "We have the place to ourselves."

"Whatever will we do?" Edward asked, backing me further into my bedroom and then tossing me gently onto my bed. I sat up on my elbows and watched as he smiled down at me, shaking his head slightly. "You're so perfect," he said huskily, reaching up and pulling my shorts down my legs.

Next, he hooked his thumbs under the elastic of my underwear, pulling those off as well.

"Your turn," I said, sitting up and reaching for his belt.

"You first," Edward murmured, shaking his head. "I can't get enough of you…like this. I love the sounds you make, and the way you move. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and I love doing it to you."

"I…I love it too," I said, my voice faltering as he knelt before me and pushed at my knees, spreading them open.

He moved his mouth languidly but in exactly the right places, making me cry out and beg for release in just a few minutes. I rolled over onto my side sleepily when he was finished, smiling when he shed the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed, pressing himself against me.

I started to move, going to roll over on my back again, but his hand on my hip stopped me. "Stay like this," he said quietly, putting his arm around my waist as he pushed inside.

I moaned loudly, tossing my head to the side. His lips were there in an instant, kissing and sucking as he thrust his hips. It was slow and sweet, and fifteen minutes later, when we were both sated and sweaty, I rolled over to face him.

"I missed you," I said, tucking my head under his chin. "Thank you for coming over."

"I missed you, too," Edward said, hugging me tightly. "It's crazy, though, isn't it? We saw each other yesterday."

"But I want to soak up as much time with you as possible," I said. "You leave for the west coast in a couple of days, and I won't see you for almost two weeks."

Edward nodded. "I know. I'm excited, because some of my friends and family from back home will be able to see me play, and I can meet up with them…but it'll be hard, not seeing you."

"There's less than two months left of the regular season," I said, closing my eyes. "I don't want you guys to lose, obviously, but…"

"I know," Edward said again, laughing lightly. "Too bad your crazy schedule has no end in sight."

"Hit your head a couple more times, that way we could see each other all the time," I said jokingly, making Edward laugh. "We'll figure it out, right?"

Edward kissed the top of my head, holding me tight. "We will."

…

 **Thanks again : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story wouldn't be possible without a great support system behind me, so thank you.**

 **There will be some baseball descriptions in this chapter, so if you are unsure of anything, please let me know and I'd be more than happy to explain. I tried to make it easy to understand but I'm not sure if it actually is : )**

 **Enjoy!**

…

 _ **August 16, 2015**_

I stood in front of Gate 3 of Busch Stadium nervously, scanning the crowd. I had picked up the three tickets for the game from will call, so I had to wait for Edward's parents before going in. I had seen pictures of them while unpacking some of Edward's belongings at his apartment, and I knew what they looked like. He looked just like his father, with his mother's eyes. I figured that they would be easy to spot, but the crowd was even larger than I had anticipated, and I was worried that I wouldn't see them.

"Bella?" I turned to see a beautiful woman with green eyes standing behind me, smiling in a friendly way. "Are you Bella?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, relieved. "I'm Bella."

The woman smiled even wider, and I was blown away by how similar Edward's smile was to his mother's. "I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle." She gestured to the tall, handsome man standing behind her, who looked so much like his son that I almost did a double take. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said, shaking both of their hands. "I'm so glad we could all be here today."

Esme nodded, echoing the sentiment.

"Should we head inside?" Carlisle asked, offering his wife his arm. She took it, and I handed them their tickets before following them through the bag check and metal detectors and then into the stadium.

We found our seats quickly, and I was blown away by the view. I had been to a decent amount of Cardinals games in the last ten years that I had lived in St. Louis, but had never had such great seats. We were in the first row directly behind the Cardinals dugout. The hot midday sun beat down on us, and I was thankful that I had decided to go out and buy a new Cardinals tank top to wear with my black shorts.

Carlisle offered to leave to get us all some food, and Esme settled down in the seat next to me.

"Edward hasn't stopped talking about you all weekend," she said, smiling brilliantly. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to spend some time with you."

"Thank you," I said, and I could feel my cheeks redden.

"His brother gave him a hard time about it, of course," Esme added with a laugh. "Marcus is a year younger than Edward, but they act more like twins. They are almost Irish twins, actually," she added with a laugh.

"Edward said that you got to spend time with your grandson, too," I said. "How old is he?"

Esme smiled fondly, a true doting grandmother. "Oh, little Austin is two years old, now. Hardly a baby any longer, and Carlisle and I are both already itching for another grandbaby. Luckily, Marcus's wife is expecting again."

"It must be hard living so far away from your grandchildren," I said. "And from your sons."

"It is," Esme replied. "We've been talking about moving ever since Edward got called up last month, but now Carlisle is dragging his feet. Garrett, our other son, is still finishing up his bachelor's degree in California, and Carlisle doesn't want to leave until he's finished."

"Understandable," I said. "At least Marcus and Edward have each other, here."

"Yes. And they both have wonderful women in their lives," Esme said, smiling slyly. "But tell me a little bit about yourself, Bella. I've heard a lot from Edward, of course, but I'd like to hear from you, too. Edward says you're a doctor?"

We talked for several minutes, and I filled her in on my life before Carlisle returned with a huge plate of nachos and three bottles of beer. I accepted mine gladly, needing the refreshment.

The players were starting to filter into the dugout in front of us, although we could really only see the tops of their heads. The opposing team, the Marlins, was holding their batting practice, so we busied ourselves with watching them.

Then, a familiar head popped up from the dugout, with a smile that I would have recognized from a mile away.

"Hey," he called, waving to the three of us. "Fancy seeing you here."

Other fans sitting near us were starting to stare, so Edward just gave us another wave. Then he motioned to me, miming that he was going to throw something. A few seconds later, he tossed a baseball across the roof of the dugout and into my lap.

I picked it up with a big smile, aware that Carlisle and Esme, plus other fans I'm sure, were watching.

Edward had signed the ball, but I could barely read his untidy writing. His number, 55, stood out, along with the messy heart he had scrawled above it.

I grinned at Edward, holding the ball close to my chest. He just winked at me, and then disappeared back into the dugout.

Esme glanced at the ball, smiling at me knowingly before reaching over and placing her hand on her husband's arm and returning her attention to the field.

The game started less than a half hour later, and Edward was batting second, playing out in left field. We didn't have a good view of them while he was playing defense, but we could see him perfectly at the plate.

He struck out in his first at bat, and then grounded into a force out his second time up. I could tell by his posture as he stood at first base that he was a little frustrated with himself. However, that didn't last long, as the next batter up hit a towering homerun and Edward jogged around the bases to score.

Esme, Carlisle, and I were all on our feet cheering, as was the rest of the stadium. Edward crossed home plate, but hung back to congratulate his teammate. They trotted towards the dugout afterwards, and Edward glanced up and smiled at me as he headed down the stairs. I smiled back, blowing him a kiss.

The Marlins took the lead after that, but it was still a good game. Esme, Carlisle, and I indulged in more snacks, buying cotton candy and peanuts from the vendors filtering through the stands.

Edward leaned against the fencing at the front of the dugout, eating sunflower seeds and joking around with some of his teammates. I spotted Alec right away, and waved to him, but also saw a lot of other familiar faces. Some of my favorite players, ones I had kept up with even before meeting Edward, were obviously there as well, and it was exhilarating to be so close to these athletics, who have reached superstar levels of fame within St. Louis.

Then it dawned on me that Edward might be reaching that same level of stardom sometime soon. It was exciting, and I hoped he would, but it was also scary. Would things change between us if that happened?

"Edward's in the on deck circle, Bella," Esme said, tapping my arm and drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, pushing those thoughts out of my mind and focusing on Edward. The batter before him struck out, and I watched closely as Edward walked up to the plate and took up his stance.

Two balls went by him, missing the strike zone, and he waited patiently. Then the next pitch came, and with a loud crack, it jumped off his bat and sailed through the air.

I was on my feet before the ball left the park, but so was the rest of the stadium, cheering for their rookie's first homerun. Sirens and fireworks went off, but the only thing I was focusing on was Edward, running the bases with a big smile on his face.

"His first homerun!" Esme said next to me, clapping her hands. "Wow!"

Wow was right. Edward finished running the bases and jogged back into the dugout, but the thunderous cheering didn't stop until he reappeared at the top of the dugout stairs, his cheeks flushed pink, and lifted his helmet in thanks to the roaring crowd.

The Cardinals ended up losing the game 4-6, but for me, the score or outcome didn't matter. And although I'm sure Edward wasn't happy to have lost, hitting his first major league homerun was a big deal.

"We're taking Edward to dinner tonight, will you be joining us?" Carlisle walked closely behind me as we exited the stadium after the game, so I could hear him despite the large crowd.

I checked my watch, frowning. It was already five o'clock, and although I didn't have to be at the hospital until midnight, I did need to catch up on my sleep and get a few other things done. I would be working the night shift the whole next week, so if I didn't get a good sleep schedule down now, I would be miserable later.

"I would love to, but I need to get home and sleep before my shift tonight," I said apologetically as the three of us headed down the street towards the parking garage. "I'm working the night shift all week."

"Well, that's too bad," Esme chimed in. "And we leave tomorrow, so I suppose we won't be seeing you again."

"No, I'm sorry. I wish we could have spent more time together," I said honestly. I had really enjoyed Esme and Carlisle's company, and I really would have loved to get to know them a little bit better.

Esme smiled sweetly at me, unfazed. "We understand, Bella. You have a very demanding schedule, just like Edward."

I nodded, wishing that wasn't true. "We hope to come back to St. Louis soon," Carlisle added. "Maybe for the playoffs?"

"Don't jinx them!" Esme cried, elbowing her husband playfully. "But he's right," she added, looking at me. "Hopefully we can come for another visit before the season is over. And Edward is coming home to California for a visit in December- maybe you'd like to come along?"

I blushed. "I'll have to talk to Edward about that," I said lightly. "But yes, when you're back in St. Louis, we'll definitely have to spend some more time together. Edward can let me know ahead of time and maybe I could even get off work."

"It was very nice to meet you, Bella," Carlisle said as we walked through the parking garage entrance. "Keep an eye on Edward for us." His blue eyes crinkled when he smiled at me, and I gave him a friendly hug goodbye. "I'll start the car," he said to his wife, giving me one last wave.

"It was wonderful to meet you, too," I said, and then turned to Esme as her husband got in their rental car.

"Keep in touch, Bella," Esme said, pulling me into a long hug. "I loved meeting you. Thank you for taking good care of Edward."

I laughed, hugging her back. "I will keep in touch. I've got your phone number, and I'll add you on facebook. And thank you for, well, raising Edward to be the way he is. I'm very lucky, and I'm not surprised that he is so sweet after meeting you and Carlisle."

We said one last goodbye and then parted, and I headed over to my car alone. I pulled out my phone while I waited for the AC to kick in, and was pleased to see that Edward had texted me, thanking me for coming to the game and wishing me a good night at work.

I texted back, congratulating him and letting him know that I would see him tomorrow morning when I got off of work.

We had been fairly lucky with our schedules so far, all things considered. But starting this week, we would really be tested. I worked nights all week, and by the time I would get back to my normal schedule, Edward would be on a road trip with the team for almost two whole weeks.

It would be hard, but we just both had to trust that it would be worth it.

…

 **Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing. I especially loved talking a bit of baseball with you guys, so keep me updated on your teams! I fancy myself a bit of an aficionado lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, as always. A couple of people have asked, and I've tried to answer in reviews, but a couple of them have been anonymous so I can't reply- Edward is 25, while Bella is 28. Bella will turn 29 in September, and Edward 26 in January (giving him his real life characters birthday instead of the canon one).**

 **I don't have any Cardinals games to attend this week, so this will have to be my outlet : )**

…

 _ **August 17, 2015**_

I was dragging by the time I finally left the hospital in the morning, but I tried not to let it show as I let myself into Edward's apartment.

None of the lights were turned on, and the door to his bedroom was still closed, so I assumed he was still in bed. I opened the door quietly, smiling slightly to myself when I saw him fast asleep. He slept on his stomach, with his head turned towards the middle of the bed. His arm was stretched out as well, as if he were reaching for the spot I usually slept in.

I slipped off my shoes and dropped my purse on the floor as quietly as I could, then climbed into Edward's soft, warm bed. I could have dozed off right then and there, but Edward, hearing and feeling me join him in bed, work up quickly.

"Good morning. How was your night?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep as I leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Long," I said, cuddling up to his side. He was shirtless and warm, and I craved his closeness.

He rolled over on his side, and I quickly realized that it wasn't just his shirt that he was missing.

"Do you always sleep naked when you're alone?" I teased, lightly tracing my fingernails down the pronounced "v" of his hipbones.

"Only when I'm expecting a certain young doctor as company," he said, shuddering with pleasure when I straddled his waist and rubbed myself against his erection.

"Good morning, indeed," I said raunchily, wiggling my eyebrows at him. "At least part of you is wide awake."

"The rest of me is now, too," Edward said, sitting up slightly and putting his hands on my hips. "Now, off with that dress," he said, pulling at the fabric.

I giggled, reaching around the undo the zipper at the side of my dress, shimmying it down easily. "I have to get up for this part," I warned. I clambered off of him, but he watched with greedy eyes as I stood and slipped my arms out of the long sleeves of my dress and then let it fall to the floor.

His arms were back around me before I could even get back onto the bed, and I fell on top of him with a smile laugh. "Easy," I said, shaking my head. "We have time."

"I'll take my time later," Edward said hungrily, pushing my underwear to the side and slipping his fingers inside of me. He pumped his hand several times, feeling my wetness and looking pleased. "I have to have you now."

My retort died on my lips as he pushed himself into me, and came out as a moan instead. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we both moved. He buried his face in my neck, and his arms pulled me closer, locking us together as he picked up a quick pace.

"Yes," I breathed out, closing my eyes in ecstasy as he continued to move. One of his hands reached down to where we were joined, rubbing in exactly the right spot. I threw my head back, crying out louder as he his mouth latched onto my chest, kissing and sucking. "There," I said, my voice high and tight with tension. "Right there."

He thrust one more time, hard and in just the right place, and held me tight as I fell apart in his arms and he fell apart in mine. He continued to hold me, and I him, until our breathing had returned to normal and then he placed a soft kiss at the hollow of my throat.

"I wish we could stay here forever," he said quietly, and I nodded, holding his head close to my chest.

"So do I."

…

 _ **August 19, 2015**_

"Congrats on the second homerun," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as soon as he came in the door.

He kissed me good and hard, all tongue and teeth, before pulling away and smiling down at me. "That was for you," he said, grinning as I pushed him over to the living room and into a chair. "They all are."

"You didn't even call it ahead of time," I pointed out, shaking my head. "So it doesn't count."

"You have a smart mouth," Edward said, breathing heavily as I unclasped his pants. He raised his ass of the chair so that I could pull them off, and his erection sprang free. "I'm going to have to do something about that."

I ran my hands up his legs, starting just above his knees and then all the way up his thighs. I smiled up at him before taking him into my mouth. I couldn't fit him all the way in, so I wrapped my hands around the remaining length. I had him cursing and calling out my name in just a few minutes, and I smiled triumphantly.

"I'll hit a homerun every night, if that's the greeting I'll get," Edward said, standing up and pulling my pants back up. He reached down and helped me up off my knees, too, and hugged me tightly. "I wish that you didn't have to work tonight, and we could go to bed together."

"Me too," I said. "But I'll see you tomorrow before you leave, right?"

Edward nodded, running his hands over my back as we stood there. "Definitely. Let me buy you breakfast before you go home and sleep. Herbie's?" He asked, suggesting one of the places I had mentioned a few times.

"That's an offer I can't refuse," I replied. "I'll meet you there?"

"Perfect," Edward said, pecking me on the lips. "Just like you."

…

 _ **August 22, 2015**_

My week had been long, especially after Edward left for the west coast, but tomorrow, I finally had a day off.

I trudged out of the elevator and down the hall towards my apartment, longing for a hot bath and then my soft, warm bed. I wasn't surprised that Tyler and Camille were both there, sitting at the breakfast table. It was eight o'clock on Saturday morning, after all.

But what did surprise me was that they asked me to join them at the table, and the serious look on Tyler's face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, sinking into a chair across from them.

Camille nodded, and they smiled at each other. "Tyler proposed," she said, grinning as she held her hand out to me.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, forgetting my tiredness. "Congratulations!" I grabbed her hand, grinning when I saw the very same engagement ring that Tyler had asked my opinion on, weeks ago.

"Thank you," they both said.

"I understand that you had something to do with the ring," Camille added. "Thank you."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh, no, that was all Ty," I assured her. "He had it all picked out, he just asked me what I thought after he bought it. I'm glad you love it, though. And I'm glad you said yes."

"Me, too," Tyler said, smiling at his new fiancée. But then his face became serious again, and I saw Camille nudge him under the table. "But, uh, Bella, we're planning on getting married fairly quickly. Camille's grandfather is in a bad way, you see, and we'd really like for him to be there at the wedding. And we'd like to move in together before we get married."

I nodded, realization dawning over me. "I see," I said softly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. We don't want to kick you out. This is your home, too, you know? But-"

"No, Tyler, please don't be sorry," I interrupted him. "It's your apartment. Your name is on the lease. And I want you and Camille to have a home, especially if you're getting married quickly. Honestly, I thought this would come sooner."

"There's no rush," Camille said. "I mean, well, there is, but you can take your time and find the right place for you. It's not like you have to be out by tomorrow."

"Thank you for letting me know," I said honestly. "I'll look for a new place."

"I'll be more than happy to help you look," Tyler added. "And help you in any other way."

"Thanks, Ty," I said, reaching out and patting his hand. "I appreciate it. But right now, I just want to go to bed."

They both nodded, but still looked a little worried. "Of course," Tyler said quietly. "We can talk more later, if you'd like."

I smiled at both of them again and then headed to my bed, deciding to forgo a bath for now. I set an alarm on my phone for a few hours, so that I could sleep again tonight and get my sleep schedule back on the right track after it being askew thanks to a week of midnight shifts. I fell asleep quickly, and didn't wake again until my alarm blared.

Tyler and Camille were both gone when I emerged from my room an hour later, feeling at least a little more well rested and still toasty warm from my hot bath. I spent the first part of the afternoon on my laptop, looking at apartments. Then the Cardinals game started, and I eagerly turned it on and watched while I continued my search.

The game started off well, and I couldn't help but cheer when Edward hit a triple in his first at bat and two runs scored. The Cardinals had lost their last two games against the Padres, and it had put Edward in somewhat of a bad mood, so I was happy to see them getting a lead right away.

I kept an eye on him, both in the outfield and at the plate, wishing that he was here, and not in California. He grounded out in his next at bat, but was intentionally walked in the following. In the seventh inning, he hit ahomerun, his second since the game that I had gone to with his parents. Now I really wished he was here, so that we could celebrate together. Then, my jaw nearly hit the floor when he hit _another_ homerun in the ninth inning.

The boys ended up winning 10-3, and Edward called me about an hour later.

"Wow," I said when I answered the phone. "Wow, Edward."

"Is that all you can say?" Edward teased.

"Well, if you were here, I would be using my mouth for other things," I said, and I heard Edward inhale sharply.

"Christ, Bella, I had you on speakerphone," he sputtered, and I could hear laughter in the background. I blushed red, and I could practically see his blush, as well. "Sorry," he said, and the background noise died out. "It was Alec and Sam. I made them leave."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At the hotel," Edward explained. "I'm having dinner with my brother Garrett tonight; that's why I called now."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "I see," I said. "Well, really, congratulations on the game. You were amazing."

"Thank you," Edward replied sweetly. "I'm glad you were watching. How was work?"

"Of course I was watching," I replied. "And work was good. Really good, actually. I'll spare you all the gory details, but we had a motorcycle accident come in and it was not pretty. But we got him patched up. After he tried to die on the table, of course."

"I saw that Tyler and Camille got engaged," Edward said, a little out of the blue. "He added me instragram the other day, and since I knew it was him, I followed back. He posted a picture of Camille wearing the ring; I saw it right before the game started."

I looked at the still-open browser on my laptop, full of apartment listings. "Oh. Yeah, they did. I'm very happy for them, but it looks like I'll be moving out. And sooner, rather than later."

"Really? I thought they'd get a new place and leave you with the apartment," Edward said, sounding curious.

"No, Tyler loves this place. Besides, it's his name on the lease. He could sublease it to me or let me take it over, but they want to live here."

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella. That you have to find a new place, I mean," Edward said gently. "That's no fun."

"No, it isn't," I agreed. "I'm looking at places now, and even though I have more money now, I don't want to spend a fortune. But I also don't want to live far away from the hospital."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "I don't live far from the hospital," he finally said. "And my place is paid for-"

"Edward, no," I said quickly.

"Bella, hear me out," he tried to say, but I cut him off again.

"I really don't want to have this discussion over the phone," I said firmly. "We've been dating for like, two weeks, Edward. Not everything should move so fast, maybe."

"I know, Bella. I know. But I know what I want, and I'll be damned if I'll let time or our illusions of what 'normalcy' is get in the way," Edward replied, just as firmly.

"Edward, I'm not saying no," I said. "I'm just saying that I would be more comfortable talking about this in person. You have to admit, this is all happening very fast. And no, that doesn't mean I don't like it. It's our pace, and I love that we have it. But I won't make a decision about this over the phone. It's not something to be taken lightly."

….

 **Thank you, guys! Keep updating me with how your teams are doing, if you'd like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Nic for the rec today on The Lemonade Stand! I appreciate it very much!**

 **So a few people have been asking about the dates within the chapters. No, they're not really important unless you want to know about a certain game or something. However, I'm using them because I want to be really accurate, and it's much easier to keep things straight that way. So you don't really need to pay attention to the dates unless you want to fact check me, lol. I guess they're mostly just for me.**

 **It's probably getting old but I will say thank you in every chapter. I appreciate your reviews, reads, and support so much and I wish there was more I could do for you. I'm so thankful!**

…

 _ **August 29, 2015**_

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe you should just take Edward up on his offer," Tyler said as we walked out of the apartment building we had just toured. "Didn't you say he lives at Cortona? That's way better than any of the places you've seen."

I nodded, feeling discouraged. "I know. It's just that even though I want to live with him, I don't know if it's for the right reasons. Like, I'd be doing it out of necessity."

"Maybe not, though. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't move in with him tomorrow if the situation was different? Say Camille and I hadn't gotten engaged, and he asked you out the blue. Would you have the same reservations? Besides, between your schedule at the hospital and his schedule with the team, it's not like you'd spend that much more time together living in the same apartment."

"That's all true," I admitted. "It's just a lot to think about. I'd feel a lot better if Edward was here and we could talk about it. The separation sucks. I think I'll feel a lot better about this when he comes back home."

Tyler and I stopped for a late lunch before heading home, and the Cardinals game was playing at the bar.

"Is it weird?" Tyler asked, gesturing to the television. "Seeing the guy you're dating on television? Playing major league baseball?"

I laughed, nodding my head. "Yeah, kind of. It's still hard to reconcile the two, you know? Like there's Edward, the guy I'm dating, and then Edward, the Cardinals outfielder I see on television. I still can't believe someone like that would be with me."

"Bella, you're a catch," Tyler said, elbowing me playfully. "He's the lucky one."

"I think we're both lucky," I replied. "It's crazy how fast things have happened, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

…

"Another great game," I said into the phone. "This roadtrip has been good to you."

Edward laughed. "Thanks. It has, but I'm more than ready to come back to St. Louis. It's been a long trip, even though it's been a good one."

"I should be done at the hospital around five tomorrow," I said. "What time does your flight get in to St. Louis?"

"Eh, I think around 8? Do you want to meet for a late dinner?" Edward asked.

"I can just meet you at your apartment, if that's okay. I could have dinner waiting for you," I suggested, my heart racing a little.

"Are you kidding? That would be amazing. I haven't had a home cooked dinner in a long time," Edward said eagerly.

"Well, I'll be happy to do it," I said earnestly. "I thought that…well, I figured we could talk about the living situation thing. If that's still on the table, I mean."

"Bella. Of course it is," Edward said softly. "You have no idea how happy hearing you say that makes me."

"Even better than a four hit day today?" I asked teasing. Edward really had done a spectacular job today during the game, going four for four at the plate with two runs scored and an RBI. The Cardinals had gone on to win 6-0 against the Giants, much needed after they had lost to them in the playoffs last season.

Edward snorted, but then his voiced lowered when he spoke. "Yes, even better."

…

 _ **August 30, 2015**_

I checked the dish in the oven, smiling when I saw it was almost ready. I had texted Esme this morning and asked her what Edward's favorite food was, and was happy that it was something I knew how to make, easily. The roasted chicken would be ready just time for Edward to walk in the door, so I moved on to mashing the potatoes and finished up on the green beans.

I had just finished setting the table and pouring two glasses of wine when I heard a key in the door, and I ran to it to greet Edward.

His arms were around me before I could even say anything, and I hugged him back tightly. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against the hardness of his muscled chest, breathing in his familiar scent. "It's so good to see you," I said after a minute. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea," Edward said, leaning down and kissing me firmly on the lips.

I smiled up at him for a moment, and then was startled when the timer in the chicken went off. "That's the chicken," I said, pecking Edward on the lips one more time before slipping out of his grasp. He followed me into the kitchen, dropping his full duffle bag on the floor in the hallway as he went.

He grinned when I pulled the chicken out of the oven and he saw what it was. "How did you know that was my favorite?"

"I might have done a little research," I said with a laugh. "Grab that hot pad and put it on the table for me, and then we can eat."

Edward did as I asked, and I couldn't help but smile at how wonderful and domestic this felt. We talked and laughed as we ate and drank, and it felt so good to be around Edward again. I had missed him so much while he was on the west coast, and lucky for us, we would have ten days together before the team left for another roadtrip with the team.

After dinner, we moved over to the couch, wrapped up in each other while Edward halfheartedly watched Sports Center. I could have fallen asleep right there, cradled in Edward's arms, but I knew that we had important things to talk about.

"I've been looking at apartments over the past week," I said after Edward turned the television off. "And there are a couple that interested me, but nothing that blew me away. I've thought more and more about it, and maybe moving in together wouldn't be so crazy."

"It wouldn't be crazy at all," Edward assured me. "Yeah, it's fast. But everything else has been, too. It's us, Bella. It's what works for us. Besides, when I'm not on the road, we have basically been spending every single night together. It's not like we're going to have a big change if we do this. And Bella, I was being serious when I said that I was all in. I'm committed, and I'm willing to say that, well, maybe…maybe this is it. I think you might be the one."

"You always know exactly what to say," I said, leaning my head against his chest. "But I think you're right."

"So you'll move in?" Edward asked, sounding eager.

I tried to hold back my smile, but I couldn't. "There are still things we should talk about," I pointed out. "Like I want to contribute, financially."

"Not necessary," Edward said immediately. "I already have the next five months paid for, and even if I didn't-"

"Well, then I'm paying for groceries," I interrupted. "And I'll pay for the cable bill. I'm not going to live here for free, Edward. That's not fair."

Edward sighed loudly, tipping his head back. "What are the chances I'm going to win this one?"

"Very slim," I said with a laugh. "I'm stubborn."

"You are," Edward agreed. "That's one the reasons I love you."

I stared at him for a moment, both of us smiling, but I didn't even have to think about my reply. It fell off my lips without hesitation or uncertainty. "I love you, too."

…

 _ **September 3, 2015**_

"You think that _I_ had a lot of stuff?! I'm not sure this will all fit in the truck, Bella." Edward stood in the doorway of my bedroom, surveying my packed boxes.

I shoved him gently, laughing. "Hey, half of these are for Goodwill," I said defensively as Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I got rid of a lot of stuff, and I'm leaving the furniture here for Tyler and Camille to keep."

"I'm just giving you a hard time," Edward said, resting his chin on the top of my head. "You have way less stuff than I thought you would, actually."

"Well, let's get a move on," I said. "This stuff isn't going to load itself into the truck."

"You should have hired a mover, Bells," Tyler said, appearing in the doorway to help us move stuff. "Much easier."

I rolled my eyes at him playfully, shaking my head. "You wouldn't have been able to take the day off of work if I had done that. You should be thanking me, I think."

The three of us got the job done in a few hours, and then the boys let me treat them to drinks at a bar down the street.

We sat and talked for an hour before Camille joined us, and then indulged in even more drinks. Edward stopped at one, because he was driving me home and also had a game tomorrow, but we still had a fun time.

Camille and Tyler decided to stay, but Edward and I left around nine, excited for our first night of living together. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close as we walked out of the bar, but we were stopped halfway out the door.

"Edward Cullen? Holy shit, man, can I get your autograph? Guys, this is Edward-" The stranger tried to turn to his friends, but Edward stopped him.

"Shh, shh, I'll give you an autograph," Edward said quickly. "Sorry, but we're trying to leave."

He signed the hat the guy offered him with a sharpie I had in my purse, and then stepped outside to take a picture with him.

"It was nice to meet you," Edward said, shaking his hand.

I giggled as we walked away, and Edward groaned quietly. "You're famous," I teased as we got in his car.

"If his friends had heard him, we probably would have never gotten out of that bar," Edward said.

"Well, we can't have that," I said, reaching over and sliding my hand up his thigh. "Take me home, Edward."

He grinned, taking my hand and bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

…

 **Well, they're living together. More on that next time, for sure. They're making the most of these opportunities they've been handed though, and so far are very happy.**

 **I've been good (so far) about replying to every review for new chapters but if I miss you somehow and you had a question, please don't hesitate to PM me or add me on facebook, and I'd love to answer your questions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough.**

 **I have a paper due tomorrow and a final and paper due next Wednesday, but I'm doing this instead. I also spent a good part of my day taking typing tests and I type between 72-83 wpm. Somehow I'm not surprised, lol.**

 **What are you binge-watching on Netflix/television lately? I fall asleep to The Office every night but I've been rewatching Outlander and Veep during the day. I had to watch a lot of Veep today to put a smile on my face after that horrible Cardinals loss to the Diamondbacks last night. Yikes.**

…

 _ **September 4, 2015**_

Waking up in Edward's bed, with his arm stretched out and touching me, was nothing new. But now, it was _our_ bed, and somehow that felt so much different to me, in my heart and in my mind. He slept on his stomach, as always, and I loved seeing how relaxed he looked in his sleep. It was different than how he using looked, and it seemed so exclusive, to see him like this.

We had spent the whole night wrapped up in each other, thanks to the excitement of moving in together, saying "I love you", and my alcohol induced friskiness.

Remembering the words we had said yesterday brought a smile to my face, even though I could still hardly understand it myself. I knew that I loved him, without a doubt. We had moved through this relationship very quickly, but that did not change or lessen what I felt in my heart. I couldn't believe that it had happened like this; that I had found the love of my life without even looking, but the sight of Edward in bed with me reassured me that this was real.

"I can feel you staring at me," Edward murmured, not opening his eyes. He reached his hand out and ran it over my bare skin, the small smile on his face growing.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty," I whispered, moving closer so that my body was flush with his.

His eyes fluttered open then, beautifully green but still hazy with sleep. "Good morning," he replied.

Edward pulled the sheet away from me silently, his eyes doing all the talking. I just smiled while he uncovered my body, naked beneath the soft cotton sheets. "What a thing to wake up to," he said huskily, dropping the sheet and reaching his hand out to touch my skin.

I laughed as he covered his body with mine, kissing me firmly. The sheet fell away from him, too, and I traced my hands over the lines of his abdomen and hips. "I love you," I said, the words still a novelty to me.

"I love you, too," Edward echoed. " _Roomie_ ," he added in a hushed whisper, wiggling his eyebrows at me lightheartedly.

My laugh turned into a moan when his hand slipped between my thighs. "Again?" I asked, my voice breathy. We had done it three times the night before; I was surprised that he had anything left in him.

"Oh, yes," Edward said, smiling wickedly. "Breakfast of champions."

I moaned again as he slid down until his face was between my thighs.

He made quick work of me, and by the time he moved up and pushed himself inside of me, I was blissfully incoherent.

…

"Is this how it's going to be?" Edward asked a little later, as we lay side my side and stared up at the ceiling.

"I hope not," I said jokingly. "I'll never be able to walk again."

Edward nudged me, rolling over onto his side so that he could look me in the eye. "I've said it before, I think, but Bella…I've never felt like this before. I can't keep my head on straight around you. I just want you…so badly."

"I gathered that," I said dryly, but smiled at him. "We're very lucky, Edward."

He nodded, kissing me one more time before sitting up in bed and climbing out of it. "That we are."

"No," I cried, reaching out for him. "Come back to bed."

Edward laughed, dodging my arm and t out of my reach. "Rise and shine," he said with a laugh.

I grumbled, but got out of bed, following him into the bathroom. "No funny business," I warned as we waited for the shower to warm up. "I can't take anymore."

"Wore you out, huh?" Edward asked, smiling triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes, but shrieked with laughter when Edward pulled me into the shower with him.

Twenty minutes later, we sat at the kitchen counter eating fruit and yogurt; me reading the paper, and him scrolling through his phone. "That guy from the pub last night tagged me in his Instagram picture," Edward said, frowning. "Well he tagged me in the post."

"What does it say?" I asked, putting the paper down.

Edward cleared his throat. "'Got to meet _the_ Edward Cullen and his girlfriend at Llywelyn's Pub in Central West End last night! Nice guy. Rookie of the year?'. Then he added a bunch of hashtags…cardinals, stlcards, mlb, mlbwags…and some more that I don't even understand."

"I guess the cats out of the bag, then," I said. "Cardinal Nation is going to find that, one way or another. They really love you already, and they're interested in you. There goes our bubble."

"It's not a bad thing," Edward replied, putting his arm around the back of my chair. "I've never wanted _us_ to be a secret, Bella. I'm just not sure exactly how to handle it. What do you think?"

"Well, I've been having the same problem," I admitted, shifting in my chair so that we were facing. "It's not that I want to hide, it's just that I don't know what to say about it."

Edward chuckled and shook his head warily. "That's exactly how I felt about telling you what I do for a living," he explained. "It's wonderful and I'm proud of it..." he trailed off.

"But it's awkward as hell to bring up out of the blue," I finished for him. "I know, Edward. I know. What did you say to your parents before they met me? I struggled finding the words when I told mine, especially when I decided to move in here."

"I just told them that I had met someone, and that it was fast, but that I was pretty sure she was the one," Edward said, leaning in closer to me. "They were just excited that they got to meet you before they went back to California."

We kissed gently, only parting when I smiled. "That sounds an awful lot like what I told my parents when I said I was moving in. Only I added the 'I love him' bit."

Edward groaned, smiling ruefully at me. "God, you saying that…you have no idea what it does to me."

"I think I do know," I said with a laugh. "It's probably very similar to how I feel when you say it to me."

"I hope so," Edward murmured, kissing me again. "If it is, then we have nothing to worry about."

…

"I'll see you tonight, then," I said, pausing in the doorway of his…well, _our_ , bedroom. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Edward said, looking up from his laptop. "Come here, give me a kiss goodbye."

I obliged, walking towards him and placing my hands on his broad shoulders as we shared a brief kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, too," he replied sweetly, then returned to his computer as I left the room.

Work was busy, as usual, but therefore went by quickly. My feet were sore halfway through my shift, as always, but I didn't mind so much. I kept my thoughts occupied with work and with Edward, it wasn't so bad.

About halfway through my shift, while I was sitting in my office during a slow period, my phone started to ring. I frowned when I saw that it was Tyler calling, but answered immediately. "Hey, Ty, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Bells. Uh, I stopped at Llywelyn's this afternoon because I forgot to pay my tab last night. I just left there, actually."

"I'm not paying for the rest of your beers, Tyler," I said crossly. "We agreed on two in return for you helping me move."

Tyler huffed. "That's not what I'm calling about, thanks very much. Some girl was in there, asking about Edward. And you, too. If anyone knew whether or not he came there often, and who you were. It was…odd."

"Yeah, that's weird," I agreed, sitting up straight. "Did you recognize her?"

"No, definitely not one of the regulars," Tyler answered. "I'm sure it's not a big deal, but it just weirded me out to hear someone asking about you. I figured I'd give you a heads up. I wouldn't come back to the pub anytime soon, if I were you."

"Thanks," I said. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be back there for a while if someone is nosing around like that. It's a little creepy, honestly. What do you think she wanted?"

"Probably just information," Tyler said easily. "Edward's a hot new commodity, people just want to know as much about him as possible. I saw that instragram post of Edward shared on a couple of fan pages, so I guess it isn't really surprising. I wouldn't worry. I just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks again." I groaned when my pager went off. "Ugh, Ty, I've gotta go. Give Camille my love, and hopefully we can meet up for drinks somewhere else soon."

…

I left the hospital around eight, fully aware that the ball game had just started at 7:15, and Edward wouldn't be home until late. I listened to the broadcast on the radio during my short ride home, my heart beating faster every time I heard the announcers mention Edward's name. The Cardinals were already behind in the score, and I hoped that Edward didn't let it get to him.

He was usually so good natured, but I hadn't been surprised when I first realized that the outcome of games often weighed heavily on him. He took it to heart, even though I knew that he loved the game no matter what. He knew that they couldn't win every game, and that he couldn't hit RBI's or even a hit every time, either. But still, he didn't like losing no matter what. Edward was a good sport, but a bad game still caused him pain, and I hated that.

I headed up to the apartment, keys in hand, but stopped short in the hallway outside of the elevator.

An unfamiliar figure sat cross legged in the doorway; blonde head leaning against the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked, stepping closer.

The blonde startled slightly, but got to her feet quickly. She was very pretty, with golden skin and long, willowy hair. Her face was beautiful as well; elegant and refined with a slightly upturned nose. "I'm looking for Edward," she said, looking me up and down.

"Okay… and who are you, exactly?" I asked, not moving to open the door.

" _I_ am his girlfriend!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who the hell are you?"

…

 **There's the other shoe, guys.**

 **Keep calm and wait for the next chapter : )**

 **Btw, Edward mentions the hashtag "mlbwags", which is really a website, but it stands for MLB Wives and Girlfriends. Just thought I'd clear that up here. Not important; but in case you noticed and were wondering.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for sticking with me, guys. And thank you for your reviews! They mean the world to me. If I ever don't get back you to over review, feel free to PM me or add me on facebook.**

 **I'm still watching Outlander. Rewatching, really, because I've already seen all the episodes. My older sister lives several hours away and I finally got her to watch, so we're synching up and doing it at the same time and then messaging back and forth the whole time. Sibling bonding meets 2016, huh?**

…

 _ **September 4, 2015**_

" _I_ live here," I said harshly. "Again, who are you? And how did you get in?"

"Someone let me in downstairs," she said, her blue eyes narrowed. "I'm waiting for Edward to get home from the game. I'm Tanya. I'm sure he's mentioned me before."

"Look, I'm going to call the police if you don't leave. You don't live here; you're not supposed to be here." I took a step back from her, fumbling to get my cell phone out of my purse.

"I'm not crazy," Tanya laughed. "How can I prove it to you?" I just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You don't have to try and prove anything to me," I replied, shocked by her gall. "You just need to leave."

"Here." Tanya pulled out her cell phone and opened up her contacts. "I have Edward's number," she said, showing me that she did, indeed, have his cell phone number, which I knew was unlisted. "And we have tons of pictures together." She opened up her facebook and started flipping through her profile pictures, many of which did actually include Edward.

I knew she had to be out of her mind, there was no question about it. I had the utmost respect for and trust in Edward, and I knew that someone so sweet and genuine could never do something so treacherous. Besides, I had a feeling Esme and Carlisle would not have been so welcoming and friendly towards me if Edward was seeing someone else.

There was really only one possible explanation- this was an ex-girlfriend, and a crazy one, at that.

"You need to leave," I said again.

"Fine," she answered, looking me square in the eye. "But I'll be back to talk to Edward, and he'll set you straight."

…

I knew he couldn't answer, but I texted Edward right away, warning him and wondering what to do.

I watched the rest of the game on television, but found myself struggling to concentrate, even when Edward got two hits. The Cardinals ended up losing to the Pirates in sorry fashion, but I was relieved. It meant that Edward would be on his way home soon.

Just past eleven o'clock, I heard a key in the door and jumped up from the couch, still clutching my phone tightly.

But it was just Edward, and I rushed into his arms.

"What's going on?" He asked, holding me against him for a moment before seizing my shoulders and looking down at me with concern. "I'm sorry I didn't text back, I just had to get home as soon as possible. Tell me everything."

"I got off the elevator and she was just sitting there," I explained. "Then when I asked what she was doing, she told me she was looking for you…that she was your girlfriend, and then she asked who the hell I was."

Edward shook his head grimly, but pulled me into another hug. "Let's sit down," he said, pulling me over to the kitchen table.

I followed him blindly, just like I would have followed him to the ends of the earth.

"An ex-girlfriend of mine has been texting me, but that's nothing new. We keep in contact," he said, pulling out his phone and placing it into my hand. "Tanya, which I'm guessing is who was at our door tonight. We'd been dating off and on for years, Bella. Years. And we'd always been close during that time. I didn't see a problem with still talking to her. But obviously, she thought that this was just like all the times before…that we'd get back together. Obviously, she was wrong.

I broke things off when I left the high-A level affiliate with the Cardinals in Palm Beach and was assigned to the Springfield double A team instead. Then, a little later, we picked things back up again. But then I ended it again after Spring Training that year, when I was sent back to the minors. I've only been with her once since then."

He gestured to his phone, which I was now holding. "I never delete text messages," he said. "Unless they're group texts or from an unknown number. All my texts to her, since I got that phone, are still on there. You don't have to look, but if you need to, then please do. I understand."

I looked down at his phone for a long moment, unsureness swirling in my stomach.

Finally, I made my decision. "No," I said softly, handing the phone back to him. He took his, his eyes wide. "Not necessary."

"Bella, I…" Edward started to say, his eyes fearful.

"No," I said again, cutting him off. "Not necessary, because I have never doubted you, and I'm not going to start now."

Edward didn't say anything else, he just pulled me into his arms and hugged me for a long time. Minutes could have passed, or even hours. But in that moment, nothing else really mattered. I drew my strength from him, and I was not ashamed of it, because I knew that the same was true for him, too.

"I'm sorry," Edward said after a while, pressing his lips to my forehead several times. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this. And I'm sorry that I didn't think to have this talk with you before. I'm sure it came as a bit of a shock."

"Shh. It's okay," I assured him. "It was a shock, but what can you do? It happened. But…what are you going to do about it now?"

Edward sighed, shifting so that he could reach for his phone again. But he didn't let me go. "I guess I'll have to talk to her," he said. "She's only texted me about a thousand times in the last hour."

"How'd she know where you lived?" I asked.

"Oh, I told her," Edward admitted. "My first mistake. We talk often, even if it's not a serious conversation. I've known her for years. She was always there, you know, when I was fighting tooth and nail to make it to the majors. And not just romantically. She always had my back. We've always kept in touch, regardless of our current status with each other."

"Well…no offense, but I'd really rather you not talk to her anymore, if she's going to go around insisting that she's still your girlfriend. I mean, if she straightens out, whatever. But not if she's going to keep up with how she acted to me tonight."

Edward just chuckled, and then agreed with me. "Understood. I would like to get to the bottom of this first, though, if you don't mind."

"Tyler said that there was some girl asking about you at Llywelyn's today," I said. "I bet it was her."

He frowned, looking puzzled. "I guess so. She texted me asking what I was up to this afternoon, but I was already at the Stadium, lifting weights with Alec, so I didn't bother replying. She didn't even say she was in the city. It was just like she was making small talk or checking up on me."

"You're on your way to being a big and famous baseball player now," I said, a little teasingly. "She wants you back."

"Well, she won't get me," Edward replied. "No chance in hell." He shook his head and smiled at me, that smile that made me feel weak in the knees.

It was getting late, so we agreed that it was time to get ready for bed and put this behind us for the time being.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I turned back the comforter. "About her, I mean. Tanya."

"I don't know, really," Edward said with a sigh. "She's a family friend, too. I never thought she'd pull something like this. Did you…well, did you tell her about us?"

"No," I said dryly. "I didn't see the point of trying to reason with crazy."

"She's the only other girl I've dated seriously," Edward said. "I mean, it wasn't always serious, but sometimes…sometimes it was. I think she expected me to propose when I got bumped up in the minor leagues, honestly."

"But you broke up with her instead. Ouch. That had to hurt, getting broken up with by _the_ Edward Cullen." I was teasing again, but I knew it was probably true.

Edward laughed, but it turned to a quiet groan as we both slipped under the covers. "It's been a long day," he said. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"I have to work at eight," I reminded him. "And isn't tomorrow a day game?"

"Oh…yeah, it is. I forgot," Edward said, stifling a yawn. "Christ, I feel like I haven't slept in three years."

"Overdramatic, much?" I asked, running my hand over his smooth chest. "And besides, it's your own fault that you didn't get any sleep last night."

"That's the kind of sleepless night I'll take happily," Edward said in between soft kisses.

I laughed, but pushed him away. "Well, none of that tonight. I'm exhausted. Goodnight. I love you."

"And I love you." Edward flopped back down onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach. He still reached a hand out to me, and I held it limply in mine while we both fell drifted off to sleep.

Although I trusted Edward, I still knew that this wasn't the end of things.

…

 _ **September 6, 2015**_

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked, frowning at Edward in the bathroom mirror.

He frowned back, but it was a comical one. "You really want me to have lunch alone with her? She'll probably eat _me_ if we did it that way."

I rolled my eyes at him, but he was having none of it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing firm kisses to my shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry. I'm just kidding. Look, she's not crazy, okay? She's a nice girl…she just has things horribly twisted. I'll get it straightened out, and it'll be fine. My mom loves her, and her family has always treated me like another one of their own children. She's a good one. You'll see."

"Then why did you break it off?" I asked, confused. "Why are you with me?"

Edward became more serious, and he looked down at me with solemn eyes. "She's a great girl. She's fun, and she's sweet. But you…from the moment I saw you in that emergency room, I knew that you were different. I might not have believed it at the time, because it was so sudden, but you hit me like a bolt of lightning."

He kissed me sweetly, and I kissed him back. "You always know what to say," I said quickly, cupping his jaw in my hand.

Edward turned his face into my palm, kissing softly. "You give me the words."

…

 **I'm just like Edward- I do not delete text messages. I actually don't open a lot of them, either. I've only got fifteen unopened right now, but that's nowhere near my record. So, in short, it's totally plausible that someone would still have all their messages on their phone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't worry, Edward is in trouble, but they'll figure this out. No one is perfect.**

 **Going to the Cardinals game tonight with my daddy! This is the best way for us to spend time together : ) Then I'm going to the Phillies series next week, on Monday with one of my old roommates, Tuesday with a friend from high school, and Wednesday with my best friend. And I also have a final paper due on Wednesday and an exam! I might be in trouble!**

 **Shorter chapter but I wanted to get this one out!**

…

If Tanya was surprised to see me at brunch, she didn't show it. She smiled at Edward when we approached, but simply nodded at me.

"Tanya, this is Bella," Edward said, gesturing to me. "But I understand you've met already."

"Yes," Tanya said, smiling awkwardly. "Hi, Bella."

I just smiled back slightly, not ready to be buddy-buddy with her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the other day," Tanya continued. "I didn't realize the circumstances. I…well, I know I was being a huge bitch. I thought I could bully my way past you. I didn't realize you even lived there."

And suddenly, for the first time, I was mad at Edward, not Tanya.

"I understand…mostly," I said, then shot a look at Edward. "It's not your fault."

We stood silently for a minute before Edward cleared his throat and put down his menu. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding," he said. "Tanya, Bella is my girlfriend, and we just moved in together. I'm sorry that I didn't mention it to you."

"What I want to know," I said, interrupting. "Is _why_ you didn't tell your friend that you were in a relationship. I know it happened quickly, Edward, but damn. You'd think it would be something you would share."

Tanya looked between us for a moment, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, I don't mean to get in the middle of things here, but Edward did tell me that he was seeing someone, a few weeks ago. I just…well, honestly, I thought that we would just pick up our normal routine."

"If you were talking, he _should_ have told you it was serious," I said, talking to Tanya but still glaring at Edward. "Or he should have at least mentioned to me that he was still texting his ex-girlfriend. Or not put me in that situation at all, and not have been texting you at all."

"Bella…" Edward began. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Let's just order," I said, not looking at him.

We ordered our brunch, and awkward silence descended again after our waiter left the table.

"Why did you break up?" I asked suddenly, looking at Edward again. "You never answered the question when I brought it up before."

Edward cleared his throat, but it was Tanya that spoke. "I got pregnant," she said simply, and my mouth fell open in shock. "With someone else," she quickly amended, calming me slightly. "We had both been seeing other people at the time, but had gotten back together right before I found out. Edward still treated me very well, even though he knew that the baby couldn't be his. But things weren't the same, even though I refused to accept it at the time. And then, when he got invited to Spring Training, I thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to propose, and we would be a family. He felt differently."

"I'm sorry," Edward said again, looking down at his hands. "It still sounds shitty, even over a year later."

"It was the right choice," Tanya said quietly before looking at me again. "We got together one more time, but it was after Katie was born and it only lasted a few weeks. That was…well, I guess that was seven months ago already. It was this past January."

"I don't understand why you couldn't have told me all of this," I said to Edward. "Did you want to embarrass me?"

"No, never," he said quietly. "Tanya having Katie…I don't know, I feel like it's not my story to tell."

"He thinks it makes me look bad," Tanya said with an exaggerated eye roll. "You should have seen him when he had to tell his mother."

Despite myself, I cracked a smile at her. "That still begs the question…why the hell did you let it come to this, Edward?"

"Edward sees the best in people," Tanya interjected. "He never has a bad word to say about anyone…even me."

…

I left lunch with Tanya with even more questions than I'd had before.

The car ride was mostly silent, and I could feel the tension between us, rigid and thick.

It wasn't until we got home, and the door shut behind us, that I turned to him.

"What the hell, Edward?" I asked, incredulous. "What is going on?"

Edward held his hands up, trying to calm me. "I know," he said. "There is so much I need to explain to you."

"That's right, there is! Start with this, because you never really answered my question before. _Why_ didn't you tell Tanya that we were seriously dating and had moved in together? Were you saving her as a backup plan?"

"No!" Edward shouted. "No, of course not. It's so stupid, and I'm regretting it even more every second. I had absolutely no idea that Tanya would show up here without warning. I would have told her sooner if I ever thought she was capable of pulling something like she did on Friday night. I was going to tell her in person. She's living in Chicago now, with her daughter, and I was going to meet up with her then."

"You were going to meet up with your old fuck buddy in another city and not tell me about it? Keep me in the dark?" I shouted back, still in disbelief.

"No. No, I would have told you before I left on the roadtrip," Edward swore, and despite myself, I actually believed that. "We have been living in the most amazing bubble," he continued. "I've never been happier, and when I envision my future, it is built around you. I didn't want to see it burst, but I waited for too long, and now…well, now I'm just desperately hoping that I can fix this mess somehow. I know it's my fault entirely, and I know I've been an idiot. All I can say is that I'm sorry, and I'll answer any questions you have with the full truth."

I stared at him more a moment, but I couldn't even decide which question I wanted to ask first. "I don't know where to start," I said simply.

"Do you…do you want me to just tell you everything, from the beginning?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," I said honestly, pulling him down on the couch with me.

We sat crossed legged across from each other, and when Edward reached out to take my hand, I let him.

"It started in high school," he began. "We started dating sophomore year and became inseparable. Our families became very close as well, and that just brought us closer together. I spent most of my time playing baseball, but Tanya was always around and she encouraged me. A lot of people didn't understand when I made the decision to go to Stanford instead of starting in the minor leagues, including Tanya, but she still supported me.

Then I went to Stanford, and she went to Berkley. We tried to make it work for a while, but just like for many young couples going long distance for the first time, we ended up breaking up. It happened before the first semester was even over and it was painful, because I thought that she was the love of my life. Now, I realize that I was wrong about that. I loved Tanya, but it was nothing like this." He squeezed my hand gently. "Of course, our families remained close friends, and so did we. And even though we didn't get back together…we still hooked up over breaks.

It was just fun, for a long time. We dated other people every so often, but if the timing was right, then we'd see each other again. I played third base for Stanford, and then the Cardinals signed me in 2012. I moved around a lot for a while, playing with different teams within the organization. Tanya and I kept up, and when I was in Memphis, she was offered a job in the city and moved there, too.

We dated again for a while, but my heart wasn't in it. I was really focused on playing, and things fizzled out a little bit after she went home for the holidays and I wouldn't come with her. She got pregnant during that time, but she didn't find out until she came back. I was starting to see that I wasn't really in love with her. I couldn't see a future together, at least not long term. I didn't think it would be fair for us to stay together, not to either of us. She wanted to get married, and be a family. That would have been fine, if I really loved her. I would have loved Katie as my own if I loved Tanya, I know I would have. I was invited to Spring Training with the Cardinals, but I didn't make the team and went back to Memphis. I was there when Tanya had Katie, and I do love that little girl.

That's why I thought that maybe we could give it another try, and that was this last January. Obviously, it didn't work, and we parted ways again. And that's where we are now."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around all the information I had just heard.

"I have a lot to think about," I finally said. "And I'd like to do it in peace. I won't be here when you come home from the stadium tonight. Please, just give me some time to think about this."

…

 **Thanks, guys : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for being patient with me! I finished up my finals on Wednesday, moved home on Thursday, and then got right back to work on Friday! It's been hectic, to say the least. You would not believe the amount of boxes and totes sitting on the floor in my room at my parents' house right now!**

 **I start school again at the end of the month, but at least I have a few weeks off, right?**

 **Thank you also, as always, for reading and reviewing. This was the first chapter that I didn't get to reply to all of the reviews for, because I was kind of in a rush to get this out. I did however try to answer all the questions. If I missed you, please let me know either here or on my facebook page- Cynosure Fanfic.**

 **This chapter is shorter again but I really, really wanted to break this up this way.**

…

 _ **September 7, 2015**_

I was woken up early in the morning by the sound of knocking on the door. I had fallen asleep in my old bedroom, in what was now Tyler and Camille's apartment. I had stayed holed up in the bedroom all day, glad that I had brought some paperwork along with me to keep me occupied. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to resist the urge to turn the game on.

Even though I didn't want them to lose, it had given me a slight sense of satisfaction to see that Edward was having a horrible day, too, going 0-4 with a strikeout. I also felt a twinge of guilt over it, but I tried not to dwell on it.

He texted me after the game, but I only sent a short reply in response. I wasn't in the mood to talk, even if it was just to exchange pleasantries.

I had fallen asleep early, and now I got up to answer the knock at the door.

Tyler stood there with two cups of coffee. "Ready to talk?" He asked, holding one of the cups out to me.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, taking the coffee and opening the door wider so he could join me.

We sat across from each other on the bed, and Tyler didn't waste any time. "What happened, Bells?" He asked. "I've never seen you as upset as you were yesterday when you knocked on the door."

"I'm just wondering if everything I thought I knew about Edward is a lie, or if maybe I was just caught up in some type of fantasy," I said quietly.

I proceeded to tell him the whole story about Edward, Tanya, and the big mess that had taken place between Friday night and yesterday afternoon, not sparing any details.

Once I was finished, Tyler looked at me in silence for a long moment. "I think you got played," he finally said, his voice solemn. I put my face in my hands after he spoke, suddenly feeling completely devastated at his words. "No, no," Tyler said quickly, pulling at my hands. "I think you got played by _Tanya_ , not Edward," he amended. "First of all, don't you find it odd that she pulled a complete 180 between Friday and Sunday? What if she only acted buddy-buddy with you yesterday to play up to Edward? Make him think she's the perfect girl, like she's so happy for him? I just think it seems fishy."

"I don't know…" I said slowly, the wheels in my head turning.

"And where's her daughter?" Tyler asked, pressing on. "How can she just leave Chicago and come all the way to St. Louis, seemingly at the drop of a hat? She didn't even tell Edward that she was going to be here. Besides, the more you tell me, the more I think she's the girl I heard asking about you guys in the pub on Friday. You have to admit, it's suspicious. I think that Edward was definitely partly in the wrong for not telling you about her and still keeping in contact, but also because he clearly is in denial about her."

"I'm just confused," I said, throwing my hands up. "Because I'm crazy about Edward. I really am. I can't believe how much I love him. But at first, things were perfect. We lived in that amazing little bubble for a month, and I foolishly hoped that it could stay that way. I thought we would have a fairy tale romance…forever."

"You can still have that," Tyler said, patting me on the shoulder. "But not if you stay holed up in here for any longer. It's time to go home, Bella. I think you've had times to think things over, and if you have any other questions, you should be asking Edward."

I nodded, smiling at him graciously. "You're right. Thank you, Tyler. For letting me crash here and for giving me something to think about."

"I'm always here for you, Bells," Tyler said, getting up. "You know that."

"I do," I said, giving him a hug.

The Cardinals were playing an afternoon game against the Cubs, so I wasn't surprised that the apartment was empty when I got back. I stood in the doorway of Edward's bedroom for a moment, realizing that this was really _our_ bedroom now. I'd been struggling to grasp that idea since I've moved in, but suddenly, it just clicked. And that made me feel at peace.

I still had questions, but I knew that we could figure this out. I had no idea what the deal was with Tanya, and if she really was trying to fool both Edward and I, but I had a few ideas on how to figure it out.

…

"Bella! It is so good to hear from you. How are you doing, honey?"

Esme was just as sweet over the phone as she had been in person, and after we exchanged pleasantries, I got right down to it.

"Listen, Esme, there's actually a reason that I'm calling," I said, pacing around the living room. "I hope I'm not out of line in asking you this, but what can you tell me about Tanya Denali?"

"Did something happen?" Esme asked.

"Kind of," I admitted. "She showed up at the apartment on Friday and well…it's caused some problems. Edward told me a lot of their history, but I still feel like I'm not getting the whole story."

Esme seemed to hesitate, but she did speak up. "I love Tanya," she said first. "I've known her for many years, and she comes from a wonderful family. However, she can be a little…erratic," she said carefully. "I also don't think that she is the right woman for Edward, or even close to it. I supported them while they dated, because he felt that he loved her, but eventually he figured out that they were better as friends. I have to admit that I prefer them that way. Edward is my optimist, Bella. He has always been like that. And because of that, he doesn't quite see what the rest of us do, at least in certain people. I'm sorry that she had caused problems. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"I just have a few more questions," I said, trying to process all that she had told me. "What's the story with her daughter? Tanya showed up on our doorstep without warning, and without her daughter."

"Well, hopefully Katie is with her father," Esme said. "But I can't say for sure. He and Tanya aren't involved, but I do know that he moved to Chicago to be closer to his daughter. And good thing, because otherwise I worry that Tanya would have guilted Edward into playing daddy," Esme said warily. "She wanted Edward to marry her when she found out she was pregnant, and she didn't get her wish because Edward finally grew a pair and told her he didn't love her. He toyed with her for too long, but it took Katie being conceived for him to realize that it wasn't right."

Our conversation ended shortly after, and I sat on the sofa with a big sigh after I hung up. Esme had told me a lot, but what I really came away with was that Edward was delusional about Tanya.

Only a few minutes later, I jumped up when I heard Edward come in the front door.

"Hey," he said, looking surprised to see me standing in the living room. "I'm…I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you came home."

"Me too," I said honestly. "We still have a lot to talk about," I warned, but I couldn't stop myself from going into his arms.

"I know," Edward replied, squeezing me tightly. "But I've had time to think, too, and I know that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you're happy and trying to make this right. I know I fucked up, Bella. I'm an idiot. This won't be the first time I mess up, I'm sure, but I will do whatever it takes to make you see that you're the woman for me, and I want to try and be the man you deserve."

"I love you," I said.

He smiled at me, his lips nearing mine. "I love you, too."

…

 **Hoping for another update very soon! I love you guys, and thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing, and for being patient with me. My schedule is still a little out of whack because of the move and starting work again. Hopefully I figure it out shortly.**

 **So many of you have been wonderful little voices of reason in this whole situation between Edward and Bella, and I love your opinions and input on this so much. It's really helped me put this chapter together. Unfortunately, I've had to give up on replying to every single new chapter review. I had a good run during the first thirteen chapters but now I have fallen behind. I will** _ **definitely**_ **reply to questions and others if I have time though.**

…

"I brought you something," Edward said, pulling away from me after another minute. "Sit on the couch, and you can open it."

"You didn't have to get me anything," I protested lightly, but the smile on my face didn't falter.

We both sat down on the couch after Edward pulled a small red bag out of his duffel, and he handed it to me with a sheepish smile. "I hoped that you would give me a second chance," he said. "You have no idea how relieved I was to come home and find you here. I understand that you needed space, but…"

"I know," I interjected. And I did. I knew that I had done the right thing by leaving and letting myself have some space and clarity, but that didn't mean it had been easy. We had known each other for such a short time, but Edward had quickly become one of the most important people in my life.

I opened the bag he had handed me, grinning when I saw what was inside. "Edward…thank you," I breathed, pulling the jersey out and holding it up in front of me. It looked like it would fit perfectly, but I was more excited about the fact that it was _his_ jersey. The number "55" and his last name stood out boldly, the red lettering bright against the stark white material of the shirt.

"You're welcome. I've actually been meaning to give it to you for a couple of days, but then, well…you know. Things got a little complicated."

"We still need to talk about that," I said seriously, clutching my new jersey to my chest. "But I want to thank you for this first. I appreciate it so much. You are the sweetest." I leaned forward and kissed him soundly, dropping the jersey on my lap so that I could tangle my fingers in his soft hair, still a little damp from his shower after the game.

His lips molded with mine perfectly, yet another reminder of how wonderfully compatible we were. Edward was the only person I had ever felt so at ease with, and also the only person I had ever been so physically attracted to. I felt like I was lucky in every way, and yet, there were still problems looming on our horizon.

…

"Have you talked to Tanya?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable saying her name. "Since yesterday, I mean."

"No," Edward said simply. "She texted me after I left for the stadium but I…well, I just felt like it was wrong to be texting her while you were so upset."

"I'm still upset," I said honestly. "The whole situation is replaying over and over again in my head, and every time it does, I have more problems with it. I don't like this, Edward."

He nodded, but I wasn't sure if he actually grasped what I meant. "I'm sorry to do this, and maybe it's a little extreme, but if we're going to be together, and try and make this last, then I don't want you talking to her. At least not out of certain situations. I understand that you have history and that your families are intertwined but I don't think it's healthy, and I don't think it's very respectful towards me."

"There's nothing more between us, Bella, but I'll respect your feelings on this," Edward said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Really, I have no more romantic or sexual feelings for her. You're the only woman I want to be with. Period."

"I know you feel that way, and I love you for it, but I have a hard time believing that feeling is mutual," I explained. "From your own admission, your relationship has become a pattern of breaking up, hooking up, and getting back together. You've broken up with her before, haven't you? And then you ended up together again. I'm not doubting _your_ feelings on the matter, Edward. I'm really not. I respect you, and I believe you when you say that you're done with her.

It's _her_ I'm worried about. She's the one who was asking about you, and me, at Llywelyn's, she's the one who was waiting for you outside of _our_ apartment on Friday night, and she's the one who had no idea who I was, and said that she was your girlfriend. She left her daughter and traveled four hours to come and see you, with no warning. I don't trust her, Edward. Not around me and certainly not around you."

Edward stared at me for a long moment, but I couldn't read the emotion that I saw in his eyes.

"I…I didn't think of it that way," he admitted after a few moments. "I've never thought of… _her_ that way."

"Maybe I'm wrong about this," I said gently. "Maybe I'm way off. But you have to admit that this whole situation is odd, and her behavior is a little suspicious. She acted completely different in front of me on Friday than were you were with me on Sunday. She was like whole other person. It's…creepy, really. Is she still in St. Louis?"

Edward shrugged, reaching for his phone. "I think so." He held his phone out to me, showing me the thread of messages between him and Tanya. I was secretly more than a little pleased when I saw that the conversation looked very one sided. "When she texted me earlier today, she said that she would let me know when she was heading back to Chicago. I didn't reply, but I assume she would still do so."

"So she'll let you know when she leaves, but she didn't even mention that she was coming in the first place? Even though you talk somewhat regularly? And doesn't she work?"

"It's Memorial Day," Edward reminded me, but his expression remained confused. "But I don't know why she wouldn't tell me that she was coming. She used to always let me know ahead of time when she was coming, even when I was in the minors."

I leaned forward, placing my small hands over his large ones. "Here's what I think," I started. "I think that Tanya thought that this was like every time before, and I'm not sure I blame her for that. Then, she saw that Instagram post about you having a girlfriend online. I checked, and it was posted on several fan accounts and sites that weren't hard to find. It would be easily accessible information.

She didn't like the idea of you moving on and being with someone else, and so she came here at the drop of a hat and made a complete spectacle of herself in front of me. When you invited her to meet me, she realized that you were serious about me and changed her tune. Like I said, maybe I'm wrong. But you have to admit, something about her isn't right."

"No…" Edward said with a sigh, shaking his head. "You're right. Something is going on. I just never thought of things like that. I never thought she could be so…crazy. I loved her, you know? Not like I love you; not even close, but I loved her like a friend. And I love her daughter."

"I know," I murmured, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sure it's hard to reconcile. I'm sorry, Edward, but I had to say all of this. I had to get it off my chest. And unfortunately, I have to give you this ultimatum. You can't keep up with how things have been with her if you want our relationship to work."

"I chose you, Bella. I'd make this choice every single day if I had to. I didn't realize how badly I was screwing up. I won't make this same mistake again, you have to believe me."

"Shhh," I said, cupping the side of his face in my hand. "I know, Edward. I just had to say it. I hope you understand."

Edward nodded, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just pulled me into his arms and held me there for a long time. I felt a few tears come to my eyes, but only because I was so relieved. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of not only me, but our relationship.

…

"I wish you didn't have to leave," I said much later that night, as we lay in our bed together.

"Me either," Edward replied, playing with the ends of my long hair.

"We do this every time," I added with a laugh, grinning over at him. "It never gets any easier, does it?"

Edward laughed too, and kissed the top of my head. "It certainly doesn't feel like it. If I didn't have to leave you, though, I'd be excited about getting back on the road. We've been playing like shit the last couple of days, especially me."

The team had been playing the Chicago Cubs and Pittsburgh Pirates this weekend, and so far, they had lost all but one game. Edward had been struggling more than before, only getting one hit since Saturday. Baseball was a tricky game, and it was a long season. There would be bursts of power and slumps, but knowing that didn't make it easier on Edward.

"You'll snap out of it," I assured him. "I know you will."

"Thank you, Bella," he said, kissing me gently. "I know, too. It's just hard to struggle like this. Not just me, but the whole team. Too bad you can't come with me on the trip."

"No offense, but I think I'd rather be in St. Louis than Cincinnati and Milwaukee. Or even Chicago," I teased. Then, my voice took a more serious tone. "I forgot about Chicago," I said quietly, sitting up in bed. "Do you think she'll try and see you?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. "I hope not," he said. "I won't see her, Bella."

"I know," I said, shaking my head. "I trust you. It's her. I'm worried that she'll pull some stupid stunt or something."

"Do you work that weekend?" Edward asked. "It's the weekend of the eighteenth. Maybe you could come up for a game or two. It would make the separation a little easier, knowing that I'd get to see you a little earlier. Give me something to look forward to."

"I don't want to be the crazy controlling girlfriend," I explained. "I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you to go to Chicago for your job."

"Hey, that's not how I feel," Edward said soothingly, sitting up too and putting his arm around me. "I wouldn't suggest that you come if I didn't want you to. I wish you could come on every single road trip with me. But come on. If it would make you feel the tiniest bit better to be in Chicago with me, then you should do it."

I thought about it for a moment, and I had to admit that the idea was appealing. "I'll think about it," I said, lying back down. Edward settled down next to me, holding me close. "I love you," I whispered.

I felt the curve of his smile against my cheek, and then the soft feeling of his lips. "I love you, too."

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Somehow being off of school and back to my (part time!) job has made me** _ **more**_ **busy. Now that I don't have as much free time to write and update, I'm thinking about trying to work out a schedule again. Like I said before, I'll let you know here or on my facebook (Cynosure Fanfic) if I figure one out, or if there will be some long amount of time between uploads for some reason.**

 **Thank you, as always. All of you that continue to read and review mean the world to me.**

 **This is more of a Bella chapter, but Edward will be back soon : )**

…

 _ **September 10, 2015**_

My day at work was long, as usual, but I welcomed the distraction of my work. I still loved working in the emergency room, but I'd be the first to admit that lately I had been more focused on my relationship with Edward instead of on finishing my residency. It wasn't that I was struggling at work or doing anything wrong; it was just that when I wasn't at the hospital, my mind was far from it.

I knew that I couldn't be preoccupied with my work, because it would drive me out of my mind, but I also felt that maybe I was losing sight of what I really wanted, and that scared me.

Yes, I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted that so badly, and I knew that I wouldn't be willing give up our relationship. He meant more to me than I ever thought would be possible, and I loved him more than I could even put into words.

But being a doctor was something that I had been dreaming about since I was practically a little girl. I had always admired my mother, who was one the hardest working nurses in the world, but the human body and anatomy fascinated me in school, so it just seemed natural for me to be more geared towards medical school. I still felt that was true, but I was worried that I was losing some of my drive to finish.

I was so close. I had less than a year left of my residency, and then I would be an attending; completely done with school and actually legally responsible for the care of patients. It was a little scary, but it was what I had been working so hard towards for many, many years. It was my dream, and it had taken a long time and a lot of effort in order to get to it.

Now, not only did I have to make the most of the time that Edward and I could spend together, but I also had to refocus on my future as a doctor.

I just hoped that it was something that I could make happen.

…

"How was work?" Edward asked. It was a little late, but he had just gotten to his hotel room in Cincinnati and I had just finished getting ready for bed.

I smiled, reclining back in our bed and pulling the covers around me. "It was good, thanks. I had some revelations, actually."

"Oh?"

"Well, I realized that… that I haven't really been all that focused on my career lately," I lamented. "It's not that I've been dangerously distracted or preoccupied…I just haven't been thinking about my future as a doctor. It's odd, because I feel like this has been everything I've been working towards and all of a sudden I'm not as invested."

"Oh," Edward repeated, but his tone was a little flat. "Are you okay? I mean, are you upset about it?"

"A little," I admitted. "I'm not trying to make it seem like it's because of our relationship. I love you so much, and if I had to go back and make the same decisions again, I would do it in a heartbeat. You are what I want, and what I need. I'm a little mad at myself, honestly. Maybe I'm starting to get burnt out. I've been in school or in training for a very long time now, and I'm so close to the end. I just need to power through it, you know? Is it hard for you? To balance our relationship and your job?"

Edward laughed lightly, which actually made me feel a little better. "It's a little different with baseball…but I guess so. I mean when we have problems, like the whole thing with Tanya, I felt like I was off my game because all I really wanted was to fix things with you. I get in a very different head space when I'm playing; I have to. I've always been like that, and most guys are the same way. But it's not like I can just take you, and _us_ , off my mind. Because you're my priority, Bella, no matter what."

"That's how I feel, too. It's just confusing, especially because I've never felt this way before," I said honestly.

"I know. Do you want to talk some more about it?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so," I said, sighing. "I just wanted to get that off my chest; vocalize it."

"I know that feeling," Edward agreed. "Feel better?"

"Much. But just talking to you makes me feel better," I confessed.

That may have been cheesy, but it was true. Edward was usually so calm, cool, and collected, and just talking to him made me feel like I was, too.

"Talking to you does the same for me," he replied. "And I had a tough night, tonight. Again."

"The whole team struggled," I said soothingly. "I know that doesn't just make it better, but it wasn't just you. The team was on a real hot streak before, and so were you. It's normal to struggle a little bit now. All you can do is go out there tomorrow and try to work your way out of the slump."

We talked for a little while longer, but both of us had to get to bed. It was always hard to be apart, and the nights were the worst. Even though we had not lived together or even been together for very long at all, I had gotten used to the comforting routine of going to bed with Edward.

I was glad that we continued to have such a strong connection, but it was very different to think of myself as part of a couple, not just Bella. I would never let go of my own self, or let myself lose sight of who I was and always had been. But at the same time, I was very happy that I felt like I had found the person who I would spend the rest of my life with.

…

 _ **September 12, 2015**_

"Thank you for coming with me," Camille said as we walked down the sidewalk. "My sister is my only bridesmaid, and she lives in Phoenix. And on top of that, my mom lives in even further away, in Washington State. I've felt pretty alone in this. Besides Tyler, of course. And the help that you've given me."

"It's not a problem," I assured her. "It's beautiful out, and I feel like I haven't spent much time with you or Tyler lately."

We were on our way to pick Camille's wedding dress up from the seamstress. Their wedding was two weeks from today, and I knew that would feel like no time at all, especially to the happy couple. They would be having a very small wedding, and I was looking forward to the intimate gathering, especially so that I could see some friends that I hadn't seen in a long time. The only downside was that Edward would be playing a game at Busch in the evening, so he wouldn't be able to attend the ceremony, or maybe even the reception. But it was something that I would have to get used to.

"How are you and Edward?" Camille asked as we walked in the doorway of the shop.

"Good," I said honestly. "We're just trying to figure things out."

And we really were. No relationship could work without honesty, but there also had to be trust present in both parties as well. The situation with Tanya had made things a little rocky, obviously, but when it came down to it, I had to trust Edward, or I couldn't be with him. It was hard, and it was something that I had thought about extensively.

Camille picked up her gown, which was perfect. It was simple, but undeniably beautiful. It was lace with cap sleeves and an open back, and she would be a perfect bride.

At first, I thought that seeing my ex-boyfriend get married would be difficult for me. But it was Tyler, and over the years, he had become more like a brother to me than an ex-boyfriend. Plus, Camille was the perfect girl for him and I was happy that they had found each other. I hoped that Edward and I would have the same future, and that we could be as happy as Tyler and Camille were.

…

Edward was in a sour mood when we spoke on the phone that night- the Cardinals had lost not only yesterday and the day before, but also twice today as they played a double-header against the Cincinnati Reds. He tried to brush it off and go through the normal motions of his phone call, but I could tell that the losses were weighing on him, as they usually did.

"What can I do?" I asked, after my attempts to brighten the conversation failed.

"Nothing, Bella. This isn't your fault. I'm sorry I'm being such a pain," Edward said. "I hate to ruin our phone call like this."

"Well, how about I give you a little good news? Someone took my shift on Saturday, so if the invitation is still open, I can come to Chicago Friday afternoon after my shift and stay for the weekend."

"That _does_ make me feel better," Edward exclaimed. "That's great, Bella. I can't wait to see you. You have no idea."

I couldn't wait to see him, either, so I had to agree. I just hoped that he didn't think that I was going for the wrong reason. "I've missed you so much," I told him. "So I think I know. Plus, I haven't been to Chicago in years, outside of a medical conference a year ago when I didn't leave the conference rooms at the hotel."

"I'm afraid I won't be much of a tour guide because of the games, but we were actually invited over to a get together after the day game on Friday. One of Eleazar Volturi's brothers lives in on the lakefront and is having all the players and their wives or girlfriends who will be joining us on the roadtrip over for drinks and appetizers."

"That sounds fun," I said. "I might be a little star struck by Eleazar, though. And his brothers."

Edward laughed. "You've been great around Alec and Sam," he said, but I could hear the teasing in his voice.

"That's just Alec and Sam though," I protested. "They're both great players, but the Volturi brothers are legendary. Eleazar, especially. Everyone says that he's destined for the hall of fame."

"I know what you mean," Edward agreed with another laugh. "Bella, you've managed to turn my whole night around. Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy," I replied. "I love you."

"And I love you. Unfortunately, I have to get some sleep. Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We said our final goodbyes, and when I hung up, I realized that the idea of me going to Chicago next weekend made me happier, too. All I wanted was to see him- I would have spent the weekend in the middle of nowhere, if that meant spending more time together.

These opportunities- to spend time together, to strengthen our relationship, were being thrown at us haphazardly, and if we wanted this to work, then we had to make the most of them.

…

 **Thank again, as always. If you haven't heard, I already have my next story in the works. We're about halfway through this, and then** _ **Power Play**_ **will begin! I can't wait : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't ever say thank you enough, so I will continue to do so every chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and recommending this story. I love all of it, and I appreciate it so much.**

 **I announced my next story,** _ **Power Play,**_ **here and on my facebook, and several people have asked what it's about. You'll get a sneak peek eventually, don't worry. And when I have a summary worked out, I'll post that for you to read before I post the actual story. I've started on it but I'm nowhere near done with even the first chapter so I don't feel comfortable writing the summary yet. I'm still working with some plot points; all I've got so far is the general idea.**

 **Thanks again!**

…

 _ **September 18, 2015**_

The Drake hotel in Chicago was historic, and beautiful, but I barely noticed any of it. I had arrived in Chicago around six o'clock, and the game had already started and I was itching for the chance to see Edward. I hurried to drop off my bags and get to the stadium, not caring that I would be late and miss the first few innings.

I took a cab to Wrigley, and when I got there, I was relieved when I saw more Cardinals fans than I had expected. The seat Edward had gotten me offered me a perfect view of him in left field. Unfortunately, by the time I arrived at the game in the third inning, the Cardinals were already losing, and they continued to do so.

I took my time leaving the ballpark after the game was over- I was meeting Edward at my hotel, but it would take him a while to shower and get dressed first. I wish that I had more time to spend in Chicago, but unfortunately it was back to work on Monday, and I'd be spending most of my time at the games, watching Edward. Sightseeing would have to wait until the offseason, and hopefully with Edward at my side.

…

"You look beautiful," Edward said, and I was in his arms before I even blinked. He didn't seem shy about kissing me in front of his teammates, except for the telltale blush on his cheeks.

I was glad that I had gone back to my hotel before meeting him; I had changed out of my jersey and jeans and into a casual red dress. He looked handsome, as always, in dress pants and a button down shirt, and I found myself wishing that I could just have him all to myself tonight instead of going out. But the party at Aro Volturi's apartment turned out to be a lot of fun, and I was glad that I had come.

It was very surreal to see these famous baseball players in such a different setting from where I usually saw them; on television or in online. I would be the first to admit that I was a little star struck by some of Edward's teammates, but they didn't seem to mind and neither did he.

We spent most of the party with Sam and Emmett, and their wives, Leah and Rosalie. Although everyone at the party was welcoming and polite, I could tell that there was a little animosity between the girlfriends and the wives. Rosalie and Leah didn't fall into that group, and they were the ones to explain to me that some of the other wives, especially the ones of superstar veteran players, were wary of new women entering the group and were hesitant to accept them. However, both women were newly married themselves and said they remembered what it was like to be "just" a girlfriend, and they made sure to include me.

Edward seemed more relaxed than he had in weeks, and I enjoyed seeing the dynamic between him and his teammates. He was obviously closer with the younger players, especially the ones who he had played with in the minors before, but the bond between the veterans and the rookies was still strong and endearing.

Because the team played again at Wrigley tomorrow afternoon, most of the guys turned in early and headed back to the Westin. However, some of the rookies had different ideas.

"Come on, Edward, you have to come with us," Alec said, slinging his arm around Edward's shoulders. "It's only eleven o'clock- don't tell me you want to go back to your hotel room alone without your beautiful girl here. She came all the way to Chicago, man. She deserves a night out!"

"We don't have to," I said quietly to Edward. "But I'll go out if you want to. It might be fun."

"It will be!" Alec interrupted, and Edward rolled his eyes at him but smiled down at me.

"Just for a drink or two," he stipulated, moving out of Alec's grasp and slipped his arm around my waist. "He's right; I don't want to say goodnight yet."

We took two cabs; Alec, Edward, and I in one, and a few other rookies and relief pitchers in the other. Alec sat up front, and Edward and I took the opportunity to soak up each other and talk quietly.

"Too bad you can't sneak out," I said, fiddling with the buttons on Edward's shirt. "It's been too long."

Edward groaned, and I smiled triumphantly. It had been a long time- more than a week, and Edward won't even be home for another two days. "Don't remind me," he said darkly, but I gasped quietly when I felt his hand slip under the hem of my dress.

He had warned me ahead of time that even if I did join them on the roadtrip, their manager, Alistair, was pretty strict about team etiquette and the "rules". Most of the time, the players were required to stay in hotel with their teammates. Rosalie had been the one to explain to me that even the married guys usually didn't stay with their wives if they accompanied them on the roadtrip, and that usually the only exception was if the player had family living or a home of their own in the road city.

The bar Alec had picked wasn't far from the Westin or the Drake, and it was crowded. Alec and Benjamin, a rookie pitcher, somehow managed to find us a table in a far corner and there was already a pitcher of beer waiting for us.

Edward and I sat close, not just out of necessity so that we could hear each other, but also just because we missed physical closeness. We only had one beer each, but the rest of the guys didn't seem to have the same amount of control. We watched, bemused, as they continued to drink and got more brave, hitting on every attractive woman that made her way to our table- and there were quite a few of them.

"Do you miss that?" I asked Edward, speaking the words before I even realized how bad it probably sounded.

Luckily, he didn't seem to mind. "Nah," he said with a shrug, his eyes leaving Alec and a pretty blonde to smile at me. "It looks bad, but they don't usually actually do anything," he assured me. "They get a couple of numbers, and a kiss or two, but even they have enough sense not to get in too much trouble. I never really felt the need to go out much, and especially not to hit on every girl that walked up. It's risky, you know?"

"How so?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"None of this has ever happened to me, but sometimes these girls," Edward gestured towards the group surrounding his teammates, "are just groupies. They try and hook up with all these baseball players, and they aren't subtle about it. I'm surprised that Benjamin isn't more careful, for example, because he's dealt with paternity lawsuits before. And Tyler-" he pointed in the direction of a young relief pitcher "has had a girl take pictures of him while he was asleep, after they, well, you know…" he trailed off. "Not worth it."

"Yikes," I said, looking over at the group of girls with renewed interest. "Does this happen in every city?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Edward answered easily, finishing the last of his beer. "But this is definitely one of the worst places."

He got up from the table and held his hand out to me, and I looked at him in confusion. "You're ready to back to your room?" I asked.

"Not quite," Edward replied with a grin, and then I had a feeling of just what he had on his mind.

I followed him with a giddy smile as he said goodbye to his teammates, and then we exited the bar hand in hand.

The walk back to my hotel was short, and we didn't waste any time once inside my room.

"God, I've missed you," Edward said, pulling my dress up and over my head swiftly. "And I've missed this." His hands grabbed at my flesh, and he stripped me out of my bra and underwear before nudging me back onto the bed.

I pulled him on top of me and we kissed passionately as I desperately fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and then his belt. By the time we were both naked, there was no need for further foreplay and I gasped when he thrusted inside me without preamble.

It seemed that he had missed me just as much as I had missed him, and it showed in our frantic movements. We moved disjointedly, slipping against each other in our haste, and we were sloppy, but it felt perfect.

Reunion sex was good, but it was over all too soon. Edward had to return to his own hotel, and both of us needed sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Edward promised as we stood in the doorway of my room. "Thank you again for coming."

"You're welcome," I said, stretching upwards for one last kiss. "Sleep tight."

"You, too. Love you," Edward replied, accepting my kiss.

"I love you, too."

I watched him walk away, and he turned around to look back at me several times as he walked towards the elevator. It might have been silly, but I didn't like to see him go, no matter what the circumstances, and I didn't think he liked leaving, either.

…..

 _ **September 19, 2015**_

The Cardinals lost again to the Cubs, but nobody seemed to be in bad spirits later that day when we met up with some of the others. Emmett brought Rosalie and Sam brought Leah, which wasn't surprising, but Benjamin, Alec, and even some of the veteran players ended up joining us, as well.

I could see how wonderful the group dynamic was between the guys once again, but it was a little different than it had been last night. I could see why Edward loved them so much, and how much his teammates meant to him. Not only was he insanely passionate about the game itself, he was also passionate about the friendships he was building with his teammates. I loved seeing Edward like this, and it actually allowed me to understand him a little bit better. Although he was fairly easy going and straightforward, I'd been learning over the past few weeks that there was a much more complex side to him that I'd yet to figure out.

But seeing him like this, in his element, was even more enlightening than I thought it would be.

We ordered several appetizers and entrees, eating family style by sharing anything and everything on the table. Rosalie and Leah sat on either side of me, with our guys sitting across from them. I loved that Edward had thought to introduce the three of us, and we really did seem to be hitting it off well. I hoped that would continue after the roadtrip, because I had a feeling that I would rely on them for support and advice about dating a major league baseball player, which was more confusing than it sounded.

"Bathroom?" Rosalie tapped me on the hand after we had finished eating. "I had too much to drink."

"Of course," I replied, hopping off my chair. I turned to Leah, but she had moved across the table into Sam's lap, and I didn't want to interrupt.

"I'm so glad you ended up coming on this trip, Bella," Rosalie said as we walked through the maze of tables and towards the bathroom. "It's been awesome hanging out with you."

My heart warmed at her words, but before I could reply, I caught a glimpse of an all too familiar blonde making her way into the restaurant.

…

 **A little filler, as I'm sure you noticed. Back at it in the next chapter with Tanya! Late night updates seem to be working for me, so hopefully I can keep that going. See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please take note that this chapter goes back in time slightly, back to when Tanya first popped up. Also, surprise, this is in EPOV. We're learning more about his past from his perspective before we go back to later in September with Bella in the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think! My boys won against the Cubs yesterday but I'm a little scared for the game tonight. How're your teams doing?**

 **Thank you for your continued support. Love you all! I'm going on vacation next week, so hopefully I can update again before then. If not, I'll be sure to have an update ready for while I'm on my trip.**

… …

 _ **September 4, 2015**_

"I'll see you tonight, then," Bella said. "Good luck."

I glanced up from my laptop, and I felt my breath catch in my throat when I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. "Thank you," I said earnestly. "Come here, give me a kiss goodbye."

She smiled as me as she walked forward, so innocent and seductive at the same time. Bella was the most exquisite mixture of the two, something that I had never experienced before. It was one of the many reasons I was so head over heels for her.

Her mouth was sweet as she gave me a gentle kiss, and I found myself wishing, not for the first time, that we didn't have any obligations other than to each other. "I love you," she said against my lips before pulling away.

"I love you too," I said, and I couldn't believe how those words made me feel.

I had spoken them before, to another woman, but it wasn't until now that I realized what I had felt before was nothing like this. It might be cliché, but you really don't know what true love is until it hits you in the face when you least expect it.

Bella left all too soon, and I refocused on my laptop and the videos and statistics I had compiled.

I had been analyzing myself for a long time. It was all part of being a professional athlete, and being the best player that I could be. I knew that I had a short, compact swing and I could hit into the gaps. I have power, but I've been struggling to connect consistently. My main focus is doing whatever I can to help my team win, in whatever form that takes. But even I have to admit that it would be nice to have a real breakout behind the plate.

… …

"Hey, man. Spot me?" Alec clapped his hand across my back, drawing me out of my trance. I had been watching film with one of the coaches since I'd gotten to the stadium early, and I hadn't even realized more of my teammates had started to arrive.

"Yeah, of course," I said easily, getting up out of my chair. "Don't want you to hurt yourself…again."

Alec rolled his eyes at me, and we headed to the weight room.

I spotted him as he lifted for a while, and then we switched places.

"How're you and Bella doing?" Alec asked curiously.

"Good," I said honestly. "Really good, actually. She's…she's just amazing."

"Good for you. She's hot. And a doctor? She's the whole package. But damn, I wish I had a doctor like that." I just smiled, but Alec didn't stop. "Is she crazy in the sack? I feel like the sweet looking ones always are. And damn, that girl has an ass on her."

"That's enough," I finally said. "She's my girlfriend, Alec. Not just some random lay. I really love her."

Alec held his hands up, and had enough decency to look contrite. "Sorry, Edward. Really. I didn't mean to…I wasn't even thinking."

"It's fine," I said easily. "But you're right. She is the whole package."

… …

Even though we lost the game, I was at least a little happy because I'd still gotten two hits and a RBI. Plus, my batting average was up to .345. Even though the team winning was what was most important to me, I did know that I had to start playing well, consistently, for that to happen.

I frowned when I pulled my phone out of my locker and saw a series of texts from Bella. She didn't usually text me when she knew I was playing, especially not so often. I opened them up quickly, and my blood practically ran cold as I processed the words. Tanya.

It was my fault, and I should have known that she would think that our last breakup was like all the ones before. It had been so easy to be together…right up until it just wasn't.

When Tanya told me that she was pregnant, my first instinct was to think that it was mine. She had clarified things quickly, but things were still confusing. I thought that I was supposed to be with her. It sounded like we belonged together, and we had been a couple off and on for years. Tanya might not have been the love of my life, but I hadn't realized that at the time, and I could not deny that there was chemistry between us. Plus, for a long time, I felt like I owed her because of how she had supported me through college and the start of my baseball career.

I had been drafted by the Los Angeles Dodgers before college, and everyone told me that it was the opportunity of a lifetime. Choosing to turn them down and not sign a minor league contract with one of the biggest teams in baseball had not been an easy decision, but I had been confident that it was the right one. Now, that had proven to be true, but at the time, it seemed completely crazy.

Tanya had been the one to give me support, and had stood by me as I explained to countless people why I had made that decision. Then when I did sign with the Cardinals, Tanya had continued to be by my side while I worked through the minor leagues.

If she had been pregnant with my baby, things might have ended up differently. But my eyes had been opened when she had told me that I wasn't the father. I loved Tanya, but not like that. I couldn't marry her, and I couldn't be a father to her baby. It wouldn't be fair to any of us.

She had called me when Katie was born, and I hadn't hesitated to come to her side, as a friend. I had grown to love Katie; she was practically a niece to me. Tanya and I had attempted to rekindle our romance one more time after Katie was born, but it was short-lived and ill-advised. It had ended just like it every time before, and to me, that was it. But obviously Tanya hadn't gotten the message, and I knew that it was my fault.

But Bella was my priority now, and I never wanted to mess things up with her. Unfortunately, I knew in that moment that I had.

Tanya and I still talked every so often, keeping up with each other. I loved hearing about Katie, and she asked about my exciting call up to the big leagues often, and how I was doing. I should have known that she would come to St. Louis sooner rather than later, but I didn't think it would be like this.

… …

Bella was in my arms the moment I was in the door, and I held her tightly.

"What's going on?" I asked, my mind racing. "I'm sorry I didn't text back, I just had to get home as soon as possible. Tell me everything."

When Bella said that Tanya had called herself my girlfriend, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I knew that I had really fucked up. I had found the perfect woman for me, and she was better than I had even thought was possible. I would hate myself if I had ruined this because of a past relationship and my own mistakes.

I did and said whatever I could to assure Bella of my feelings towards her, and my very different feelings toward Tanya. I showed her my phone and all of our texts, told her how I really felt about her. But I was worried that I was too late, and that I had fucked up too badly.

… …

 _ **September 19, 2015**_

Bella and Rosalie left the table, gesturing towards the bathroom. Emmett and I both watched them go, and then grinned at each other. We knew how lucky we were.

From my spot at the table, I had a bird eyes view. This was one of my favorite places in Chicago, and I loved sharing it with my teammates and Bella. However, I also had a view of the door, and my heart dropped in my chest when it opened and Tanya walked in.

She knew that this was my favorite place, and she obviously knew that I was in town this weekend. I had no doubt that she had come here specifically to seek me out. I looked away from the door to find Bella, and saw her looking towards the door, as well. Then she looked over at me, smiled softly, and kept walking towards the bathroom with Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and stood up from the table, working my way through the restaurant and towards where Tanya was waiting.

"Edward!" She said, holding her arms out to me when I approached. "I figured I would find you here."

I gave her a halfhearted one-armed hug, and my heart continued to race with uncertainty. "What are you doing here, Tanya?" I asked, taking a step away.

"You haven't been answering my texts," Tanya said, her eyebrows furrowed. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" I asked. "I thought I finally made it clear where we stand. I haven't been texting you back for a reason, Tanya."

"Come on," she said, taking a step forward. "That _girlfriend_ of yours isn't here, and I am. You know you can't stay away for long, Edward. We always find our way back to each other. I don't think it's a coincidence, either. You can't stay away from me. You've never been able to stay away, and you can't deny that the sex has always been amazing. You make me feel like no other man ever has, or ever will be able to. I'm yours, Edward."

Her voice was practically dripping with sex, and I felt my cheeks flush slightly. Was _this_ the real Tanya? How had I not seen this side of her before?

"No," I said firmly, finding my voice. "I'm sorry for how I've treated our relationship in the past. It was wrong of me. But you can't tell me how I feel, especially because you're wrong. I thought that we could just be friends. Clearly, I was delusional. I'm sorry, Tanya, but you can't do this. And I can't have you in my life if you're going to try and pull this shit."

"You're throwing away almost ten years for some girl you've known for five minutes?" Tanya hissed, her eyes flashing with anger. "You're right, you _are_ delusional. If you don't see how good we could have it, fine. I won't waste anymore of your time. By the way, you can forget about seeing Katie ever again," she added with a snarl. "I don't want my daughter around you, not while you're like this."

"How can you use your daughter like that?" I asked incredulously. "She's not a gambling chip, Tanya."

"Yeah, well, she's not yours," Tanya spat. "She's _my_ daughter. She could have been yours, too, but you gave that up."

I brought my hands up to my head, in total disbelief. How had I let things come to this?

… ….

 **Back to Bella in the next chapter, and then I promise the worst of Tanya is far behind us. There might be a few mentions later, but seriously nothing major and probably just in passing.**

 **Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I even surprised myself by having this chapter ready so soon! I hope you enjoy. I have a friend's wedding on Saturday and leave for a short trip on Monday, so I'm not quite sure when I'll work the next update in. Hopefully sooner rather than later.**

 **Thanks for everything!**

… …

Seeing Tanya standing in the doorway of the restaurant, knowing that Edward saw her too, and walking away was one of the hardest things I'd done. But this was his battle first, and I trusted him to take care of it. I followed Rosalie into the bathroom without another word, but when we were both finished, I couldn't resist heading towards the front of the restaurant while Rosalie went back to the table.

"…throwing away almost ten years for some girl you've known for five minutes?" Tanya was saying. She was facing me while Edward had his back to me, but she clearly wasn't paying attention to anyone but him, so I went unnoticed. "You're right, you _are_ delusional. If you don't see how good we could have it, fine. I won't waste anymore of your time. By the way, you can forget about seeing Katie ever again. I don't want my daughter around you, not while you're like this."

I clapped my hand across my mouth at that, stunned. Yes, Katie was not Edward's daughter, and he obviously had no rights to her, but that was a low blow. I knew that Tanya's daughter was young, and she wouldn't remember, but I couldn't imagine the possible negative repercussions of such a selfish mood. It wasn't fair to just remove someone from a child's life for a petty, personal reason.

"How can you use your daughter like that? She's not a gambling chip, Tanya," Edward was saying, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was completely shocked by his voice and his posture.

"Yeah, well, she's not yours. She's _my_ daughter," Tanya said venomously. "She could have been yours, too, but you gave that up."

"She wasn't mine to give up, Tanya. I love her, but she is Riley's daughter. How dare you try and use your own child against me like that? I shouldn't be surprised, though, considering how you've tried to use her before. You wanted me to marry you because you got pregnant, and tried to guilt me into it because you knew that I would care about your child because I cared about you."

Tanya's mouth dropped open, and I decided that it was time to step forward.

"Edward," I said quietly, reaching out and placing my hand on his shoulder.

He turned slightly and all of the tension left his body when he felt and saw me. He reached out and put his arm around my waist so that he could hold me at his side.

Tanya was noticeably shocked to see me, and I saw how her facial expression changed. She looked much more reserved and polite, a far cry from the wild and angry look she'd had on her face just moments before. I had already realized that she was a manipulator, but that just further cemented that fact.

"Bella," she said coolly, and her tiny smile did not reach her eyes. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Obviously," I replied, sounding equally cool.

"Tanya, I don't want to get into this," Edward said, interrupting us. "I'm sorry for stringing you along before. I really am. If I could go back and change that, I would do it in a heartbeat. You put up with a lot, and I understand why you would have thought that this time was like all the times before. That's my fault, because I wasn't clear about it and I continued to talk to you. I know I messed up. But that doesn't justify the way you've acted recently. I don't even recognize this person that you've become. Maybe I've just been blind before, but now…" he trailed off, and I knew that he was feeling emotional.

And honestly, I couldn't blame him. However misguided their complex relationship had been, Tanya had unfortunately been a very large part of Edward's life for many years. She supported him and his dreams when he was younger, and I was sure that it had played a part in turning him into the man I now loved so much.

"You have no idea what you're giving up," Tanya said coldly. "One day you're going to wake up and realize that you made a huge mistake."

I scoffed. "Even if that's true, which it isn't, that's not your 'mistake' to make. You have been manipulative and conniving all along, and it's finally catching up with you."

"Stay out of this," Tanya replied harshly. "You're just one more girl in a long line of girls that Edward used to try and get me out of his system. It hasn't worked, and it never will. We have a foundation- we practically grew up together. No one knows him better than I do, or has stood by him the way I have."

"That is _not_ true, not in the slightest-" Edward started to say, but I cut him off.

"I can't help it that you forced your way into his life before he and I met. You've proven time and time again that you're not the girl for him. I'm sorry if he led you on, but that doesn't mean he wants to be with you. You were convenient- can't you see that? But now you're making a fool out of yourself by turning up like this and trying to stake a claim."

"Edward, tell her the truth," Tanya said, squaring her shoulders. "You'll never give me up."

Edward just shook his head at her, looking totally shocked and concerned. "Tanya, I already have." Then looked down at me. "Let's go," he said quietly. "I can't handle this right now."

Ignoring Tanya, we went and said goodbye to the rest of our group and when we returned to the entrance, she was nowhere to be found.

The sun was just starting to go down, and we walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. "I'm sorry, Edward," I said after several minutes.

"For what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry that you've lost a friend, even though she wasn't who you thought she was. I know it must be hard."

Edward smiled wistfully at me for a moment. "Thank you," he said. "You're right."

"And I'm sorry that she had to bring her daughter into it," I continued. "That was a low blow."

"Maybe so, but she was right," Edward replied, his voice heavy with emotion. "I don't have any claim to Katie. And it's not like I could continue to see her while refusing to see her mother. I just wish Tanya hadn't used her like that, to try and make me feel guilty. It scares me. Katie is just a baby…so innocent and sweet. She doesn't deserve to have her mother use her like that. And I didn't realize it before, but that's exactly what Tanya did back when she told me she was pregnant. She thought that she could use her unborn baby as leverage. And now, she's using Katie again."

"It's sad," I agreed. "I can't help but wonder how their home life is."

"Katie is well taken care of," Edward assured me. "Even if Tanya failed her in that respect, her father would step in. Riley didn't want to be involved at first, but once he actually met his daughter, that changed. I'm just worried about the future, and how Tanya's behavior will affect her daughter in the long run."

We didn't talk about Tanya anymore after that, and instead, we used Edward's free time to explore some of downtown Chicago. Even though we only had a few hours, we crammed in as much sightseeing as we could. I couldn't resist stopping in some of the shops on Michigan Avenue, and I thought Edward would die with excitement when I said I wanted to stop at Agent Provocateur.

The lingerie store was fairly empty when we entered, and a sales associate immediately made her way over to us.

"Welcome to Agent Provocateur," she said, her eyes flicking between Edward and I. "My name is Taylor. Can I be of any assistance?"

"I'd like to try a few things on, but I need to look around first," I said pleasantly.

"I'll be happy to help whenever you're ready," she replied, then left the two of us on our own.

"You're going to kill me, Bella," Edward groaned, his grip on my hand tightening. "Seriously…picturing you in any of this is making me hard."

"You won't have to just _picture_ it," I said in a low voice. "Now come on, help me pick some things out. I want to get something that we both like."

We worked through the store quickly, and Taylor started bringing our selections into the fitting room for me.

Edward sat in a chair right outside the door, and after I tried on a few things, I poked my head out. "Okay, I've picked my favorite, and I want it to be a surprise, but I need your help picking a color. Red or green?"

"What is this, Christmas?" Edward asked, wrinkling his nose playfully.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the grin off my face. "No, smart ass. Green for those beautiful eyes of yours, or red for the Cardinals?"

"Red," Edward said instantly, his eyes lighting up.

Another fifteen minutes and almost a thousand dollars later, we exited the store together. "When do I get to see those?" Edward asked, trying to peer into the bag I held as we walked.

"It's going to be a surprise," I informed him. "Something for you to look forward to."

… …

 _ **September 26, 2015**_

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner," Edward said, whispering in my ear as we danced. "How was the ceremony?"

"Beautiful," I replied, looking over at where Tyler and Camille were dancing as well. "I'm so happy for them."

Edward nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything else. He was in a good mood, thanks to the Cardinals 5-1 win against the Brewers earlier this evening. He hadn't been done in time to make it to the actual ceremony, but had met me halfway through the reception, as we had planned before.

Even though Tyler and I had been nothing but platonic for a long time now, it was a little odd for me to see my ex-boyfriend getting married. But more than anything else, I was happy for him and for Camille. She was perfect for him and ways I never could have been, and now that I was with Edward, I knew that both of us had found our true other halves.

The first part of our relationship had obviously moved very quickly, but I would be happy even if we just took things at a slower pace for a long time. We still had so much to figure out about each other, our schedules, and how we would move forward as a couple.

But I knew that when I pictured my future, Edward was one of the main components. I hoped that he felt the same way, and judging by the way he looked at me as we slow danced, I was right.

… …

 _ **September 28, 2015**_

Edward had left for another roadtrip yesterday, and even though the apartment always felt empty without him, it was getting a little easier.

I went about my usual routine, spending a few hours at the hospital and then coming home to get caught up on other work. I couldn't resist turning the game on as I sat on the couch with a glass of wine and paperwork.

The Cardinals were incredibly close to clinching not only a playoff berth, but the title of National League Central Division Champions. Even if I weren't with Edward, this would be the kind of game I'd want to watch. But I am with him, and I hoped with all my heart that his dreams would come true, and that he could help his team towards a twelfth World Series title.

The game against the Pittsburgh Pirates was going slowly. It wasn't until the top of the seventh inning that Edward even got on base- thanks to his patience at the plate, which allowed him to draw a walk.

However, the next three batters couldn't push him across the board, and the Cardinals left the inning without managing to score a run.

I recognized Edward's posture as he headed out to center field before the Pirates started their half of the inning- he looked determined and confident. I knew how badly he wanted to win.

The first Pirates batter of the inning came up to the plate, and I watched halfheartedly as three balls and two strikes went by him. He made contact on the sixth pitch, making me hold my breath as the ball sailed out towards the outfield.

Edward was running for it, as was Peter, the center fielder. It wasn't until they both closed in on the ball that I started to get nervous- they were both running fast, and they were more focused on the ball than they were on each other. Peter lunged, and Edward dove, and I couldn't keep myself from gasping in horror when they collided.

… …

 **I know, I know. I apologize. If you didn't realize who Edward was based on before this- it's Stephen Piscotty. If you're terribly worried, feel free to look up this incident. It occurred in Pittsburgh on the date listed above, and there's plenty of video on it.**

 **Hope to see you all again soon- leave a review in the meantime!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your patience and your continued support. I had a wonderful trip to Washington D.C. this past week, but now it's back to the daily grind. If you haven't been, you need to go! This was my third time and it never gets old. The Holocaust Museum is a must see, as is the American History Museum. Of course, you also need to go to all the monuments, other museums, and Arlington National Cemetery. Truly amazing.**

 **Any Nationals fans here? There were no games in Washington this week, but I still made a special trip out to see the ballpark. Plus I had to stop at the team store and get some Bryce Harper memorabilia. Don't tell my Cardinals boyfriends : )**

… …

My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest, and I brought my hands up to my face in horror. Peter had caught the ball, but Edward wasn't moving. He laid flat on his back on the ground. Peter held the ball up, showing that it was caught, but only after he leaned down and shook Edward. Then he frantically motioned for the trainers and Alistair.

They started to jog out, and Peter remained at Edward's side. I felt lightheaded and weak at the knees, but my eyes were glued to the television. I couldn't look away.

I felt a little bit better when I saw Edward moved slightly, even before the athletics trainers and Alistair reached him. He didn't move his body, though, and he just picked up his head briefly and then dropped it back to the ground. His arms moved slightly, but that didn't do much more to reassure me.

I booked the next flight out of St. Louis to Pittsburgh before the game even resumed.

Edward was taken off of the field in a cart, and I couldn't tell if all of my experience as an emergency room doctor was helpful to me right now or more of a hindrance. On one hand, I knew that head injuries were incredibly common, especially in sports, and usually could be healed with rest. But on the other hand, I also knew that they could be serious, as well, and that no two head injuries were alike. I watched as he lifted his hand up to the crowd as they carted him off, and then ran into our room to throw some clothes and my toiletries into a suitcase.

I was halfway to Lambert Airport when a call from Esme came through on my Bluetooth. Knowing that she had either been watching the game or had heard about the incident in some other way, I answered immediately.

"I'm already on my way to Pittsburgh," I said in greeting. "My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Oh thank god," she replied, sounding relieved. "Marcus is on his way, too. I think he was able to get on a private plane thanks to a favor from a friend, but I'm not sure. You might beat him there."

"Where is Edward at?" I asked. "I just realized I don't even know."

"Allegheny General," Esme said. "I'm his emergency contact, and they just let me know where they were taking him before I called you. I'll text you his room number once I find out. Carlisle and I are trying to get a flight out, too, but we're not sure it's necessary. They didn't know how long he would be there for. What do you think? Give me your professional opinion."

I thought carefully for a minute, all too aware of how delicate this situation could be. I had dealt with plenty of parents when treating patients, and I knew it was an emotional process; having a child injured and in the hospital. "Honestly, he probably has a concussion," I said. "It could be serious, but maybe not. I couldn't bear to watch too closely when it happened, but it was encouraging that he was moving on his own afterwards."

"He was knocked unconscious," Esme said fearfully. "Does that mean anything?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said honestly. "I'm sorry that I don't have more to tell you, but every head injury is different. But I'll call you as soon as I find out more."

"Of course. Thank you, Bella," Esme answered. "I appreciate it. Give Edward a hug for me, won't you? And let me know right away if I need to come out there."

"I will," I promised. "Thank you for the hospital information. I'll call you in a few hours."

We said another goodbye, and I pulled by car into a pay lot close to the airport shortly after. Luckily, the airport wasn't too busy, and I got through security fairly quickly.

Now, all that was left to do was wait.

… …

Marcus had beaten me to the hospital. He was sitting at Edward's bedside, but immediately stood when I burst into the room. However, I only had eyes for Edward. He was sitting up, and despite looking a little groggy, he was fine.

"I'm going to grab a bottle of water," Marcus said, giving me a small smile.

We hadn't officially met until now, but this was hardly the time or the place for formal introductions.

He left swiftly, and I collapsed into the chair next to Edward's bed. "You scared me," I said, my voice cracking.

Edward's hand found mine instantly, squeezing hard. "I'm sorry," he replied. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," I replied, bringing his hand up to my mouth and kissing it. "Nothing could have kept me away. How do you feel?"

"Sore," Edward said with a grimace. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"Fine?!" I asked, a little surprised. "Nothing?"

"My chart is over there," Edward said, gesturing with his chin. "Maybe you'll see something in there that says otherwise, but they seemed to think that nothing was wrong."

I reluctantly let go of his hand so I could get up and grab his chart, but I returned to my seat immediately after I picked it up off the wall.

My eyebrows furrowed as I read, but it was more out of disbelief. His scans had come back negative for face, neck or head injuries. No concussion, no spinal injury, no fractures, and no need for a CT scan. Just a head contusion.

"I know- I was lucky," Edward said, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Extremely," I replied, returning his chart to its place and then sitting on the edge of his bed. "Wow." He reached over and cupped my face in his hand, I and turned into it. I had been a nervous wreck for hours, and now, it all dissipated at once. It was a good, but definitely odd, feeling. His touch comforted me, and I brought my hand up to cover his. We remained quiet and still for a moment; soaking each other up.

"I just got off the phone with mom." Marcus reentered the room, holding two bottles of water and immediately holding one out to me. "She's relieved, and says that you don't need to call her, Bella. She said she'll just text you in the afternoon."

"Thank you," I said, for both the water bottle and for relaying Esme's message. "How long have you been here?"

"Probably less than an hour," Marcus replied, glancing at his phone. "I'm glad you could make it out, Bella. The circumstances obviously aren't ideal, but it _is_ nice to meet you."

"You, too," I replied.

"I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind that you hadn't met each other," Edward said. "Bella, this is my brother, Marcus. Marcus, this is Bella."

"Thanks, captain obvious, but we could have handled that ourselves," Marcus said teasingly, and Edward rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

I smiled at their antics, and found myself wishing that I had siblings of my own. Life as an only child had always been lonely, but as I grew older, I was reminded of that less and less. Seeing Edward and the close connection he and his brother clearly shared was one of the rare reminders I got these days.

"We've been facebook friends for a while, too, haven't we, Bella?" Marcus continued, moving the chair a little further away and sitting in while I remained on the edge of the hospital bed.

"That's right," I remembered with a smile. "I love the pictures you post of your little boy. Austin, right?"

"Right," Marcus confirmed with a smile. "And he'll have a baby sister in a few months. Edward is his godfather, and he'll be the little misses godfather, as well," he added.

Edward nodded with pride, and my heart melted. "You don't want someone who hits his head less?" I teased. "Might be safer."

Marcus laughed loudly, and Edward pinched me on my side. "Hey, if a head injury is what it takes to spend a little time together…" Edward trailed off, shrugging his shoulders jokingly.

It was very early in the morning, and eventually, a nurse came in to remind us that it had been a courtesy for us to see Edward, but visiting hours were long over.

"Stay," Edward said, not letting go of my hand. "Please."

The nurse sighed, but returned with an extra pillow and blanket for me. With one more kiss, Edward and I both fell asleep shortly after.

… …

 _ **September 28, 2015**_

I was eating a piece of Edward's toast several hours later when my phone chimed. Marcus had tagged me in a photo. I smiled when I saw it and read the caption, and Edward was instantly curious.

"What?" he asked, a bit of jam smeared on his chin. I wiped it off with my fingers, tasting the sweet raspberry jam for myself.

"Nothing, nosy," I replied, but held my phone out towards him. "Marcus took a picture of us last night."

Edward smiled as he looked at the picture. "'No concussion, no spinal injury, and no need for CT Scans. Thank you for all the thoughts and prayers. He'll recover 100% in no time and will unfortunately go right back to being himself. Personally, I think he just wanted Dr. Bella to come to the rescue'," he read, quirking an eyebrow. "What an ass."

I laughed, taking my phone back and looking at the picture again for myself. "He's funny," I replied. The picture was sweet, and Marcus had obviously taken it from the doorway early this morning on his way back from getting our water. Edward's hand was on my cheek, and my hand was over his. It would have been frame-worthy if it weren't for the hospital setting.

"Funny in the head, maybe," Edward said with another laugh, but then turned seriously. "I _am_ glad he came. It was great of him."

"It was," I agreed. "I think it made your mom feel better, too, that both Marcus and I were here. She wanted to come very badly, but I told her to wait. And now that we found out that there aren't any issues, we know that she really didn't need to come."

"Right," Edward agreed. "I feel bad for her, though. I'll have to call her."

"You're being discharged soon," I reminded him. "Right after would be a good time to call her. And you're getting a few days off, right?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "Today and tomorrow, for sure. But I'm going to stay with the team. We're so close to clinching…"

"I know," I replied. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Will you stay?" He asked, taking my hand. "I mean, you're already here…you might as well."

I hesitated. I had told the hospital that I had a family emergency, and hadn't known when I'd be back. It was completely possible for me to stay, but I wasn't sure if I should.

"Sweetheart, please," Edward implored. "If we clinch the National League Central today or tomorrow…I want you here."

"Okay," I finally said. "Let me make sure I can find a hotel room, but I'd love to. I also need to call the hospital first."

I had told myself that I wouldn't let my relationship get in the way of work, but this was different. Maybe I was just making excuses, but I really did think that being with Edward right now was more important, if they said it was okay.

Luckily, I had nothing to worry about. One short phone call later, and I was assured that other doctors had already been called in to take my shift today and on Thursday.

The game scheduled for later today ended up being postponed, so they would play a double header tomorrow. A Cardinals win in either game would mean that they would win the division title, and the excitement was in the air as Edward and I went out for dinner with several of the guys. Not as many wives had come along for this trip, but I was relieved to see that Leah had. She had explained to me before that she was an author, so she was able to travel quite often with Sam as long as she had her laptop and access to her editor.

Everyone fawned over or teased Edward, including me. It didn't escape me for one moment that he was incredibly lucky to come out of such a horrible incident unscathed, and so therefore, I was lucky, too. I couldn't imagine my life without him at this point.

… …

 **If you missed it, I did post the video of the collision on my facebook page- Cynosure Fanfic. If you haven't watched it yet and would like to you'll find it there. No spoilers at this point, and it's not gruesome or anything- especially because after reading this, you already know that he wasn't injured.**

 **Thank you again!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for everything. I love all of you!**

 **I had a busy week at work and no days off until Sunday and Monday. The week is too long! Plus any day that the Cardinals don't win is a dreary one for me. Luckily they won when I was at the game last Sunday…hoping they'll do it again when I'm there next. How're your teams doing? The Cubs are totally blowing me away right now, but I've also got my eyes on the Giants. Hot damn, they're looking good.**

 **We're speeding ahead a little bit, just a heads up. You'll see it in the dates : )**

 **I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **… …**

 ** _September 30, 2015_**

The first game of the doubleheader against the Pirates went horribly, but that was all forgotten when the team came back to win the second game 11-1, and therefore had officially won the title of National League Central Champions. The celebration was insane, and by the time I found Edward amidst all of the excitement, he was completely soaked in beer and champagne, but wearing one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his face.

"We did it," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into an intense kiss. We remained like that for a while, embracing passionately as the celebration continued around us. He was sweaty and filthy, and his hair was dripping wet with alcohol as I ran my hands through it.

"You did it," I echoed after we parted, smiling up at him. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," he said before crushing me in another hug. "And thank you for being here. I love you."

I responded by tilting my head up for another kiss, and he happily obliged.

I stood to the side with Leah after that, watching as the team celebrated. The boys, even the veterans, were rowdy and excited, spraying each other with champagnge and dumping beers over each other's heads. Some of them wore protective goggles over their eyes, but none of them were safe from the freezing cold temperature of the alcohol they were covered with.

Edward's teeth were chattering as he gave interviews, but the smile never left his face. He reached out for me again every once and a while but mostly I was just content with watching him. I hadn't really seen him in this element before, at least not to this extent, and finally witnessing it just made me fall even further in love.

… …

 ** _October 5, 2015_**

Edward smiled languorously as I stepped out of the en suite master bathroom, clad in the lingerie I bought while we were in Chicago together.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see this," he said, resting his hands on my hips as I climbed on top of him.

"An end of the season gift," I laughed, but the sound died in my throat as Edward slipped his fingers under the lacy material of my skimpy underwear. He grinned wickedly when his fingers came into contact with my flesh, and I couldn't resist kissing him for any longer.

Our lips met, softly at first, but the kiss quickly became passionate. His hands were all over me, and I could tell how much he liked the red and nude lingerie set I had decided on. Eventually, though, it just got in the way, and the bra and panties were both unceremoniously tossed to the floor. He found his way inside of me quickly, stretching me and filling me until I thought that I couldn't take anymore.

He let me ride him until I was finished, then flipped me over and took control until he, too, had his fill. We were both breathing heavily when we rolled onto our sides to face each other, and we were slick with sweat despite the ceiling fan whirling above us.

"You'll be the death of me," Edward said throatily, running his hand over the bare skin of my stomach as he tucked me close against his side. "The things you do to me."

"I could say the same," I replied with a smile, pressing my cheek against his bare chest. "I'll never get enough."

"I hope that's true," Edward murmured, kissing the top of my head.

We kissed and held each close for a while longer, soaking each other up in silence.

The Cardinals had been swept by the Atlanta Braves to finish the season, but they weren't too broken up about it. The team was much more focused on preparing for their first postseason game of the year on Friday, which would be against either the Chicago Cubs or Pittsburgh Pirates. Luckily, the first two games would be in St. Louis and I already had tickets for both of them. I wouldn't be able to join Edward for the away games in either Pittsburgh or Chicago because of work, but he assured me that it was okay. He was just happy that I'd be at two of them, cheering him and the rest of the team on.

Carlisle and Esme would be arriving in St. Louis on Thursday morning, sitting with me during the games on Friday and Saturday, and would then travel to the away games, as well. I was glad that they could make it; it lessened the guilt I felt for not being to attend myself. Marcus would be at the home games, but so would Garrett, Edward's other younger brother that I had yet to meet. I was looking forward to meeting the last member of the Cullen family, but it was still a little nerve wracking.

"I promise that we'll make a trip to your parents place after our postseason run ends," Edward said, as if he could read my mind. "Hopefully that won't be for a little while…but still. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad," I responded earnestly, grinning at him. "My parents will love you, and they're nearly as excited as I am that I'll be bringing you home. But you're right. We don't want the postseason run to be over too early."

"Definitely not."

"Are you nervous?" I asked. "For Friday?"

Edward had never played in a MLB postseason game before, a fact that I'm sure he was painfully aware of.

"I am nervous, but I'm also excited," Edward answered after a moment of thought. "It's a big deal, you know? Playing in the postseason, trying to help my team win- it's the dream. A lot of guys don't get this far, or even close to it. It's humbling."

"I'm sure. I'm so happy for you guys, though. And I can't wait to be at the game on Friday," I said enthusiastically. "Tyler is crazy jealous that I get to go, by the way. So is my dad."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Your dad? Isn't he a Royals fan?"

"He went out and bought a Cullen jersey a few weeks ago," I giggled. "No lie."

"Damn, now I'm really nervous," Edward joked. "That's a lot of pressure."

"They'll love you," I repeated, hoping that he sensed the honesty in my words.

My parents were beyond thrilled that I had found someone I loved so much, regardless of his profession. They already loved him just because I loved him, and he loved me so strongly. They saw and respected that, and were happy I had found something that the two of them had never really had.

 ** _October 9, 2015_**

Garrett seemed like the exact mixture of his two brothers. Sure, Edward was easy-going, but he was also very serious and deeply passionate about all aspects of his life. Marcus was a total goofball, and while he was a good husband and father, he definitely didn't have quite the same drive as Edward did. But while Garrett also goofed around like Marcus, he displayed a work ethic much like Edward's.

He had arrived at Edward's apartment on Thursday morning with their parents, but his head had been in his schoolbooks most of the night thanks to his upcoming midterms. His ears flushed pink, just like Edward's often did, when his brothers teased him about it, but he also spent part of the night horsing around with Marcus and his son, Austin.

The family gathering the night before had made me nervous before, but I quickly learned that there was nothing to worry about. The Cullen's had welcomed me into their family without a second thought, and I already felt like I belonged.

Edward had always made me feel like I belonged, too, and it was obviously a Cullen family trait. I had never felt so appreciated, loved, and cherished in my whole life. Edward not only took care of me physically; he also saw to my emotional needs and made sure that his family accepted me as well. Past boyfriends had been good to me, too, but I knew that this was different.

This was the man I planned to spend the rest of my life with, and the fact that he had always treated me like a goddess reassured me that I was with the right person.

… …

"I'm nervous!" Esme exclaimed, tightening her scarf around her neck. "And look at this crowd! It's unbelievable."

She was right about that- more than 45,000 people were crammed into the Stadium, with even more across the street at Ballpark Village and at the surrounding bars to cheer on the hometown team as they played the Chicago Cubs in the National League Divisional Series. Edward had gotten us tickets again, and while they weren't quite as good of seats as he had gotten during the regular season, they were still pretty impressive.

Esme and Carlisle sat to my left, while Marcus and Garrett were to my right. We had arrived at the game early, but after eating dinner and getting some drinks, game time arrived pretty quickly.

The game lasted less than three hours, but it was exhilarating. The Cardinals won 4-0, and Edward had done a great job. He had two hits, including a homerun, and two RBI's, plus two runs of his own. Busch Stadium was a mad house after the final out, and it would have probably been fun to stick around or go to the bars downtown, I couldn't wait to head home and congratulate Edward.

Luckily, his parents were already fast asleep when I congratulated him on his first postseason homerun late that night.

 ** _October 13, 2015_**

"Hey."

Edward's voice was weak when he answered the phone, and more than anything, I wished I was in Chicago with him right now. Although the Cardinals had won game one of the series versus the Cubs, that momentum had not carried on throughout the series. Tonight had been the fourth game of the series, and after the third straight loss, the Cardinals were officially eliminated from the postseason and were done for 2015.

"How're you doing?" I asked, not sure of what else to say.

"Fine, I guess. I'm just…disappointed," Edward said heavily. "I can't believe we lost like that. It felt like it was out of our hands…like there was nothing we could do."

"I'm sorry," I replied quietly.

"I just really wanted this," Edward murmured. "I wanted to prove myself…prove _ourselves_. I can't believe we lost like that," he repeated.

"Edward…" I trailed off, wishing I had the words to somehow make everything better. "I wish I was there."

"I'll be home tomorrow," Edward said morosely. "Just not the way I wanted to come back."

"You're young," I reminded him. "The team still has potential, talent. You'll be back in this position soon. Maybe even a year from now…and you'll still be able to prove yourself then."

"I know. Man…I wish you were here, too. You make me feel so much better. Just the sound of your voice helps. If I was there with you…you'd make this all go away, just by being you. Just by loving me."

"I do love you," I said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I hate to come home like this…but at least I'm coming home to you."

 **… …**

 **Late night updates seem to be my thing. Not sure why, but I'll keep doing what works for me, I guess! I hope you enjoyed it; let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay! I spent the weekend at the Cardinals games- typical me, right? I took my dad on Saturday as his father's day present, so that meant all-inclusive seats and wayyy too much food and alcohol. Sunday was with an old friend, but with beer being $8.75 a bottle, there was none of that.**

 **How did you spend your weekends? I hope you had as much fun as I did!**

 **Thank you forever and always for the endless support and love.**

… …

 _ **November 13, 2015**_

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Edward said formally.

My dad shook his hand with a serious expression on his face, but I could see a twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

Edward and I had driven most of the morning to get to my parents' house in Southern Illinois, but it didn't look like we would be spending the weekend relaxing. Dad's fishing gear was sitting on the front porch, and my mom started talking about hitting the outlet malls practically before Edward and I were even in the door. But they were welcoming, and I knew they were just excited. I didn't make it home nearly as often as I wished I could, and of course, I had brought Edward with me.

"Your parents seem great," Edward said a little later, as we were putting our bags in my old bedroom upstairs. He came up behind me and rested his chin on top of my head. "This will be a good weekend."

"Are you sure you don't mind fishing with my dad?" I asked, turning around so that we were facing each other. "You don't have to go. Really, you don't. He won't mind."

"I want to go," Edward assured me with a small laugh. "I want to spend time with your dad…get to know him. And I'll do that on his terms. Besides, I've been fishing with my dad and brothers plenty of times. It's not my favorite thing, but I do enjoy it every once and a while. Besides…the alternative would be shopping with you and your mom…I think I'll pass on that."

… …

"I don't think I've ever seen you happier, Bella," my mom observed, giving me a sideways smile. "It's practically radiating off of you."

Her smile made mine grow larger, and I grabbed her hand. "I am really, really, happy. And not just with Edward, mom. Really. With everything. I'm in a great place."

"I can tell. And I'm happy for you, baby. It's all I've ever wanted for you. Edward seems like a wonderful man, too. I already like him."

"Good. He thinks you and dad are great, too. He told me this morning. But tell me the truth…do you think dad is behaving on their fishing trip? Not that he would be rude or anything. I just don't want him to give Edward a hard time or anything."

My mom shook her head and squeezed my hand. "Isabella, you are your father's only daughter. No matter how old you are, your father will always give your boyfriends a bit of a hard time. I'm sorry, baby, but that's the way it's going to be. You know your dad- you'll always be his little baby, even when you eventually have babies of your own."

We continued on with our shopping after that, but I couldn't shake that last sentence out of my mind. I was almost thirty years old- of course I had been thinking about marriage and children. I'd been doing that for the last couple of years. But now Edward was in the picture, and I knew that he was the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

And that meant that marriage and babies were no longer intangible ideas in the distant future- no, the idea was no longer hazy and didn't seem far off. It was now a plan instead of an idea, and it was centered around me and a very real person for the first time: Edward.

… …

"How was fishing?" I asked, rubbing Edward's tense shoulders. "You don't seem very relaxed."

"It was cold," Edward said with a sigh. "But it was fine. We didn't catch anything, you know, since it's the middle of November, but I think it was a good experience. And I think your dad would even agree with that."

I smiled knowingly. "I know he's a little…gruff," I said, choosing my words carefully. "But underneath it all, underneath that serious, police chief exterior…he's just Charlie. My dad."

"You definitely have him wrapped around his finger," Edward agreed. "But I guess the same could be said about me?"

"What, you have my dad wrapped around your finger?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Smart ass," Edward groaned, pinched my thigh gently. "You know what I meant."

"I did," I laughed. "I'm sorry. But you're right. I am his little girl, Edward. His only child."

"Do you wish you had siblings?" Edward asked conversationally. "Sometimes I hated having two younger brothers, but really, I'm glad I grew up with them. Especially since we're so close in age."

I shrugged, contemplating for a moment. "It was lonely," I said honestly. "I was always quiet, so I didn't really have that many friends, either. But by the time I was a toddler, my parents had fallen way out of love with each other, so I'm not surprised that they never gave me a sibling. I love them, despite the fact that they probably shouldn't have stayed together. But no kid wants their parents to split up, so I guess I'm glad they didn't. I just know that I would never want to end up like them."

"We won't," Edward said softly, turning to peck me on the lips. "I promise."

"I know," I replied, stroking his soft cheek with my hand. "Before I met you, that was my biggest fear. And I came so close to it, back when I was dating Tyler. Part of me was afraid that there really was no such thing as a happily ever after, and that all marriages turned into loveless relationships in the end. But not anymore."

"Good," Edward said. "I've tried to show you that, from the beginning. That I'll always love you, I mean."

"You have," I assured him. "I hope you know that I feel the same way."

He just nodded, and we kissed again.

"And our first child won't be an only child, I hope," he added, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed, and although our mushy romantic moment had ended, I was more than happy to realize that even when we weren't lovey dovey and mushy, the romance was still very much there, in the way electricity sparked when we touched, the way our laughs melded together, and the looks that we shared.

… …

 _ **December 19, 2015**_

"Why are you nervous?" Edward asked, watching me from bed.

He sat propped up against the mountain of pillows, looking at me from over the screen of his laptop. I, on the other hand, was practically running around the room like a mad woman, trying to ensure that our bags were packed for our Christmas trip to California.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I knew I was acting erratically, but I didn't stop rearranging my suitcase for the fiftieth time.

"My parents have loved you for months, and Garrett and Marcus both seemed to really like you. They probably like you more than they like me, sweetheart."

"That's not true," I said, but I felt myself relaxing a little bit in spite of myself.

"Come to bed," Edward said soothingly, turning down my side of the bed. "Come on, relax."

"I can't, I'm too wound up," I answered, throwing my arms up in frustration.

"I'll unwind you," Edward promised. His voice was rough and low, and I couldn't deny that it turned me on.

I turned around to face him, a smile spreading across my face. "Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively. "Again?"

Edward laughed, but moved his laptop to the floor without another thought. "I'm still a young man," he said. "And you…you're a beautiful woman. The woman I love. Come to bed."

The guise of playing hard to get was over, and I eagerly climbed into bed and on top of my gorgeous boyfriend.

We made quick work of each other, stripping naked and sliding together like it was our second nature. And maybe it was, because no one could deny that we were perfect together in body and in soul.

… …

 **Thanks again for your patience, and for dealing with smaller chapters. I actually hope to post again before the week is over, but we'll see how it goes. I've been working ten hour shifts a few times a week so sometimes I don't quite fit time into my schedule.**

 **My Cardinals did horrible this past week, losing all of their home games, but they actually beat the Cubs yesterday and again tonight. How are your teams doing? I love to hear.**

 **As always, you can find me on facebook as well. My profile is Cynosure Fanfic.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Your patience, love, and support are nothing short of amazing and lift me up just when I need them to.**

 **Little update: my summer classes start next week (Tuesday!) and I'll still be working four days a week. This means even less time, but hopefully more time in front of the computer and I can write instead of actually doing school work, like I did all last semester : ) My coming story,** _ **Power Play**_ **is still very much in the works but had to be pushed back a bit because this story is wrapping up a lot slower than I expected it to. Four more chapters of this before we get to the new story. Hopefully you'll be getting a sneak peek soon, so be sure to stay tuned for more on that.**

 **My Cardinals are disappointing and scaring me around every corner so I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best this year. Oh well- can't win them all, right? What about your teams? I hope they're doing better than mine!**

… …

 _ **December 31, 2015**_

Christmas with the Cullen's had come and gone with much excitement and fanfare. As Edward had correctly predicted, my nervousness had been completely unnecessary. With him at my side, I quickly fell back into a groove with the rest of his family. I had spent the weekend after Christmas exploring Edward's hometown of Pleasanton, with him as my guide, and had enjoyed every second of it. It was a smaller suburb in the San Francisco Bay area, and it was everything that Edward had lovingly described it to be.

I had never spent a Christmas in such pleasant weather, and Edward had promised that we could spend every Christmas in a similar or warmer climate. The thought tickled me, and I knew that he would make good on that promise in the years to come.

The trip ended up being relaxing and full of cheer, and even the only possible threat had been mild at worst. Tanya's family was still close to the Cullen's, and while I did finally get to meet Katie, Tanya had actually been nowhere to be found. Her grandparents had her over Christmas, while Tanya remained in Chicago. I wasn't sure why she hadn't come, but I didn't ask and I didn't even care to. She was in the past. Katie was a sweet little girl, and I understood immediately why Edward was so taken with her. But he was happy to be her Uncle Edward, and I felt that it gave him some closure to see her again.

We had returned to St. Louis for the New Year, and instead of joining Tyler and Camille or some of Edward's teammates that remained in the area during the off season, we opted to spend the evening alone at home.

"To many more New Years together," Edward proposed, clinking his glass of champagne against mine.

I smiled against the rim of my glass as I sipped, and then kissed him hard on the lips.

"Happy 2016."

"Happy 2016, Bella. I love you," Edward murmured, brushing my hair back on my forehead.

"I love you, too," I answered, marveling about how saying those words to each other never got old or seemed repetitive.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him so that his feet rested on the coffee table. "A night at home together sounds a lot better than braving the cold outside or dealing with the craziness downtown."

I nodded in agreement, burrowing deeper into my blankets and against his side.

"Have you made a decision yet?" He asked, looking down at me. "About Florida?"

I sighed, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

The Cardinals Spring Training took place in Florida, staring in the end of February and lasting until the end of March. It was a long time for us to be apart, but we would both be busy during that time. Edward wanted me to come to Florida with him for at least part of the time he would be there, but I didn't see it being at all possible as I finished up my residency. I had too much to do, and too much work to put in at the hospital. It was one of the only things we had fought about in our relationship, and unfortunately, there wasn't much of a compromise available to us.

"I can't just leave the hospital for a month, Edward," I reminded him, trying to keep my voice pleasant. "Not now, and probably not ever. I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. You know that."

"I do," Edward replied. "I don't mean to make it sound like I don't care about your responsibilities at work. I do. Your work ethic and determination are wonderful qualities that make me love you even more. I just wish things were different…I wish I didn't have to leave for more than a month."

"You have work, too," I reminded him. "Neither of us can help our schedules. I'll miss you every single day, Edward, you know that I will. It'll be hard for me, too. But there's nothing I can do."

"I wish you would at least come visit," Edward continued, pressing the issue further. "Why can't you at least do that? I would if it were possible, but I have games or practice nearly every single day. Come for a weekend, or just a few days. Being apart for a month is going to be unbearable."

"I can't make plans yet," I insisted, repeating what I had been telling him for the past several weeks. "I have no idea what is going to be going on during that time. My schedule isn't as mapped out as yours is. You think I don't want to visit you while you're gone for more than a month? I will. I do. But sometimes we don't get what we want. I will try to figure out a few days that I can get away, but there are no promises. And besides, you said yourself that your game and workout schedule will be rigorous. Even if I do come down there, what's the point if you'll be busy all day every day?"

Edward's mouth formed a hard line, and I knew that he was just as frustrated as I was. Separation was hard, and even though it was still more than a month in the future, it was scary.

"I'll miss you," he whispered softly, his lips pressing against my neck. "So much. I don't want to argue."

He continued to kiss the sensitive skin there, working his way up and around to my mouth and kissing me there, too. The kiss quickly became passionate, and I brought my hands up to cup his face. He groaned and pulled me onto his lap in one quick motion, making me break our kiss and laugh.

But Edward kissed my laughter away, turning it into sounds of pleasure and desire. I loved the way he took control when we made love, and how much he wanted me. It had made me feel more confident and sexy than I ever thought possible, and turned me on even further.

Both of our shirts hit the floor shortly afterwards, and were quickly joined by my pants and underwear. I expected us to stay on the couch, so I yelped in surprise when Edward picked me up swiftly and carried me into our bedroom.

His mouth was between my thighs before I could even get comfortable against the pillows, and my fingers grasped the soft material of the bedspread. Pleasure wracked through my body and through my mind like I was being struck by lightning but I allowed myself to succumb to it without any resistance.

Edward kissed me hard on the mouth again when he was finished, then grinned down at me. "I'm not done with you," he promised, his eyes playful. "Come here,"

I pretended to twist away from him, but he caught me in his arms before I got very far. I reached up to kiss him again, groaning into his mouth when he penetrated me. He allowed me a few moments to get used to him, which I still needed, then when my body was stretched tight around him, he began to move. His strong forearms flexed as he planted them on either side of me, and I reached up to stroke the soft skin of his cheek.

He looked so serious, as opposed to just a minute before. But he had a one track mind, and he quickly got me on that same track, too.

… …

"Come to Florida," he said, his voice huskily and low.

I shifted in bed, bringing the flannel sheets up around me for warmth. The winter chill had permeated our room, and now that his body was no longer covering mine, I felt the bite of the air.

"I don't know," I said, looking up at him. "I want to. You know that. Why are you so fixated?"

Edward shrugged, not looking at me. "I feel like I'm leaving you behind. It doesn't feel right. I don't know. It really doesn't make much sense to me, either."

"You're not leaving me behind," I said with a small laugh. "I have my own life, too. Work, friends. I love you, but you're not my whole world. You're a part of my whole world, and I love that you fit so well into every area of my life, but I'll make it while you're gone. I'll miss you every day, but I'll be okay."

"I know. I don't mean to imply that you can't live without me," Edward said, cracking a smile. "Sometimes it feels that way, though," he said, instantly serious again. "I mean that I feel like I can't live without you."

"It does feel that way for me sometimes, too," I assured him. "But we both know that's not how it's going to be. You're not leaving forever, or even for a very long time. Six weeks will be hard, but it's not impossible. We can talk every day, and I'll still try and find a time to come and visit. It could be much worse."

"We'll get through it," Edward said, sighing. "I know we will."

… …

 _ **January 14, 2016**_

"You did _not_ have to do all of this for my birthday," Edward said, his cheeks flaming red. "Bella…"

He covered his face for a moment, then lowered his hands to look out at the large group of people amassed in the lobby of the city museum. Tyler and Camille were there, along with Marcus, his wife Alicia, a few of my friends, and many of Edward's teammates from both the major and minor leagues. I had wanted to make his birthday special, and although the festivities hadn't even begun yet, it looked like I was going to succeed.

"Thank you all for coming," Edward said, joining the crowd. Hugs were doled out all around before we entered the museum, where we spent the next five hours goofing off and playing around.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had," Edward said, pulling me into his arms and swinging me around. We had barely had a moment alone together since we had started at the museum, but I didn't mind because I knew both of us were having a good time. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I replied, kissing him. "How does twenty five feel so far?"

"Already better than twenty four, because I have you," he said. "Can we go up on the roof?"

"Babe, it's the middle of January. The roof doesn't open for another four and a half months," I said, tapping him on the head. "Duh."

"Let's go up," he insisted, tugging me towards the stairway.

"Edward!" I protested, but the words died in my throat when a uniformed worker stepped out of the stairway and gestured us forward.

"Here, he has our coats," Edward said, taking the coats from the man with a smile and thank you. I didn't speak as we put them on, and remained silent as we headed to the roof. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, and it just got worse when we stepped onto the roof.

The patio area was covered in rose petals, and I saw a bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting on one of the tables. Firefly lights had been strung up, and the Ferris wheel was lit up, with an attendant standing there waiting.

"Come on," Edward said softly, guiding me over to the ride. I went without a second thought, unable to even question him. I knew what was happening, and I couldn't even process how ecstatic and unbelievably happy it was making me.

And then, on top of the Ferris wheel overlooking the city that we both loved so much, he pulled out the ring.

… …

 **I believe I incorrectly stated that Edward was already twenty five earlier in the story, but I'm not sure when/where…anyway, he turned twenty five in 2016. Bella turned 29 in September 2015.**

 **Also, yay! He's popping the question. We'll pick back up where this left off next chapter, I promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for still reading, everyone! It means so much to me. I'm dogsitting this weekend and I don't start class until Tuesday, so I sat down and got this chapter out for you sooner than I thought I'd be able to! I hope you enjoy; this was a fun one to write.**

 **Also I hope you're having a happy Fourth of July, if you're celebrating! Happy Monday to everyone else : )**

… …

 _ **January 14, 2016**_

"Oh my god…" I stared at the ring Edward held out to me, completely shocked. This was the last thing I was expecting tonight, but I was ecstatic about this turn of events.

"Bella, I love you more than I could ever say to you in words. These past six months have shown me what I really want in life, and that is to build my future around you. Things moved quickly between us, but to me, that's just further proof that when you know, you know. And I knew about you from day one. You are my home, my best friend, and the most important person in my life. Will you marry me?"

His hand was already slipping the ring onto my finger before I got the words out, but we both knew my answer already. "Yes. Edward, I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you!"

We kissed, but then I burrowed my head into the crook of Edward's neck and we held each other close.

A few minutes later, after we got off of the Ferris wheel and returned to the patio area of the rooftop, Edward poured us both a glass of champagne and we toasted to our future together.

"How did you pull all of this off?" I asked, looking around the rooftop. I was sitting on Edward's lap with my arm around his neck as we sipped at our champagne. It was a little cold out, but space heaters had been turned on and I felt warm and toasty thanks to them and Edward's arm around my waist.

"Don't be mad, but Tyler spilled the beans," Edward revealed, grinning.

"That little weasel. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him- he can't keep a secret for anything," I lamented.

"Well, it wasn't entirely his fault, and I think he made up for it. I asked his advice about the proposal, and said that I wanted to do it on my birthday because it would be like giving myself the best present, too. So he told me that you planned to take me to the museum so I could set all of this up. The huge group of people really was a surprise, Bella. He made it seem like it would just be me and you."

"Then I guess I can forgive him," I said with a laugh. "I'm glad you went to him, because this night has been absolutely perfect. I can't believe we're engaged!"

"I know," Edward agreed, catching my hand in his and looking down at the ring he had placed on my finger just fifteen minutes ago. "This was my grandmother's ring," he explained, running his thumb over the large round stone. "I was always very close with her growing up, and when she passed away a few years ago, she left the ring to me. And it's perfect for you. It was like she knew I'd find you."

I smiled, looking down at the ring as well. "It's beautiful," I said honestly. "I love it."

"Good. If you didn't, we could go out tomorrow and get your something else. I want you to love it."

"I really do," I assured him. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked, looking around at the impressive setup around us.

Edward grinned, his cheeks reddening a little. "A while," he admitted. "I asked my dad to bring me the ring from my safe deposit box back in California when they came for the playoffs."

My mouth dropped open slightly. "That long?"

"Well, I didn't plan on actually asking for a while, but I wanted to have the ring. I knew then that I wanted to marry you, I just wasn't sure how to go about asking, and what would be best. Originally I was going to propose right after I got back from Chicago, but then I started second guessing myself. I knew that we were going to visit your parents in November, and I decided that I couldn't ask before I met your parents- I didn't think that would be right. And then when we were there, I knew that I had to ask for your dad's blessing. I hadn't planned on it before…it just felt right in the moment."

I made a mental note to give my dad a hard time about that- he'd been keeping the secret for two months. I was sure he hadn't even told my mom, because as much as I loved the woman, she couldn't keep a secret to save her life and would have called me and spilled the beans right away.

"And then I didn't want to do it over Christmas," Edward continued, "because of all the fuss we'd face from my family and because we'd be traveling halfway across the country. Then I talked to Tyler, and he told me about your plans for my birthday…and I knew it was perfect. Remember that first day we spent together in St. Louis?"

"Of course I do," I said with a laugh. "It was the best day, and we spent part of it right here at the City Museum. It really was perfect, Edward. And a complete surprise. I wasn't expecting it…at all."

"I'm glad," Edward said. "I wanted to sweep you off your feet."

"You did. You always do." I leaned in and kissed him, long and deep, and I knew that we were going to have the brightest future together.

… …

"How soon until we can get married?" Edward asked later that night as he ran his hand up and down the bare skin of my back.

I laughed, looking up at him in adoration. "Well…after my residency is over would be best, I think," I said. "What do you think? What will be best for you?"

"Hmm…you don't graduate until June, and I'll already be in the middle of the season…so we'd have to wait until the fall," Edward said, pouting a little.

"Only ten months away," I said soothingly. "That'll give us plenty of time to plan, and I'll have more time on my hands to get things done, too."

"So, November?" Edward asked.

I nodded, and we grinned at each other. "November it is."

… …

 _ **January 15, 2016**_

My mom was, predictably, thrilled when I called her in the morning and told her the news.

"My little girl, getting married!" She cried. "Oh my goodness, Bella, I'm so happy for you and Edward. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, mom," I said, smiling at Edward from across the breakfast table. He had actually made breakfast for me, and thanks to the lessons I'd been giving him since I moved it, the food was actually pretty tasty. "We really appreciate it."

"Have you set a date yet?" She asked, getting excited. "Should I come to the city and help you pick out a dress soon?"

"Calm down, mom," I said with a laugh. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We've decided that we'll get married in November, but we're not sure about the actual day yet. Either the first weekend of the month or the weekend before Thanksgiving, depending on what is best for you guys and Edward's family," I explained. "By the way, did dad really not tell you that Edward asked him?"

"No!" My mom cried indignantly. "Not a word! That man, I tell you. He said it wasn't his place to tell, and I understand that, but…he didn't say anything! The mother in me just can't believe it, but you know your father. He's a quiet man, and he can be trusted to keep a secret."

For some reason, that last sentence made me a little sad. My mom could trust my dad, and she always had, but I wished they were as happy together as I was with Edward. The damage to their relationship had been done long ago, and was probably beyond repair. All they could do now was coexist.

… …

 _ **February 20, 2016**_

"I'll miss you," I said, tangling my hands in Edward's short hair.

"I know, sweetheart. I'll miss you, too. So much," Edward replied as he held me close. "I'll call you every day," he promised. "And we can video chat, too."

"Good," I said, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. "And I'll see you in four weeks, okay?"

"I'll pick you up from the airport myself," he promised.

We kissed and hugged several more times, only parting at the last possible moment.

Edward slung his oversized duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of his rolling suitcase as well before kissing me once more. "I love you," he said. "I'll miss you."

"I love you, too," I said, blinking back tears. "Have a safe flight, and call me when you land."

We would only be apart for six weeks, and would be able to see each other for two days four weeks in, but it was still hard. Edward had admitted that he felt a little less guilty about what he viewed as "leaving me behind" because of the ring now on my left hand, and even though I didn't quite understand, I accepted it and was glad that he had found some peace with it.

These six weeks would be lonely, but Esme had already booked a flight to St. Louis for the first weekend in March, and my mom was coming too so that we could go wedding dress shopping. Edward and I had only been engaged for a month, but the planning was already starting, and I found that I didn't mind.

I couldn't wait to marry Edward, so planning our wedding just made me more excited. I also felt that I would feel a little closer to him while he was gone if I spent some of the time working on plans for our wedding.

It had been very last minute, but we had found the time to take engagement photos before Edward left for Spring Training, thanks to Camille. She and Tyler had given us the session with Camille's sister, a very popular and talented professional photographer, as an engagement gift. We had taken the photos in various spots around St. Louis, including the City Museum and Busch Stadium. It was perfect for us, and based on the few sneak peeks we had seen so far, the pictures would be amazing.

Our life together had felt perfect since day one, and I knew we were very lucky to feel that way about each other and our relationship. However, it felt like things just kept getting better, and now, we were mapping out a future together.

… …

 _ **March 5, 2016**_

"To Bella, and her perfect dress," Esme said, holding up her glass of champagne. "Every day, I am so thankful that you came into my son's life and showed him your love. You are already a daughter to me in heart, but I can't wait to celebrate with you and my son on your wedding day."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again as I sipped my champagne, then got up to throw my arms around my future mother in law. "Thank you Esme," I said, squeezing her gently. "That means the world to me."

"Yes, Esme, thank you," my mom said, smiling at both of us. "I'm so happy that Bella found Edward, and that she'll have you as another mother."

Both women had come to St. Louis for the weekend to help me find my wedding dress, and we had succeeded. Because we'd be having a fall wedding, I knew going in that I wanted some type of sleeve, but other than that, I had no clue of what else I was looking for. But luckily, between Esme, my mom, and the wonderful bridal consultant I had been paired with, I had walked away with the perfect dress.

It was a stunning Hayley Paige gown; a soft amethyst-white long sleeve gown. The bodice was beaded and embroidered with delicate floral designs and had an illusion v-neck top. My favorite part of the gown was the intricate design of the back and the way it gave way to a full tulle skirt and cathedral train.

I wished that I could show it to Edward, but I knew that I shouldn't. I really did want it to be a surprise on our wedding day, and I think that he did, too. We had kept our word to each other and spoken on the phone every day that he had been gone, even if we could only spare a few minutes of time to talk. I already missed him, but I was taking the opportunity to throw myself into work and power through the end of my residency. I only had three months left, and then I would finally be done for good.

Aside from the dress and finding a venue, I wasn't doing much planning for the wedding until my residency was over, so that was another reason that I was itching for its completion.

This time next year, I would be married to Edward, completely done with school, and looking forward to my next adventure with my husband.

… …

 **Bella's wedding dress is the Hayley Paige "Hayley" dress, style 6600. Her engagement ring is also on my facebook- Cynosure Fanfic.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lots of wedding talk in this chapter, but bear with me! Only two chapters left after this one…how is that possible?! There is a time jump in this chapter, but as always the date changes are listed.**

 **Anyway, due to some technology issues, I've had to make a major change in my story lineup. Instead of** _ **Power Play**_ **coming next, it will be** _ **Free**_ **that I start after the end of** _ **The Game**_ **. I'm sorry for the last minute change but I feel much more confident doing it this way.**

 **I've been super busy with school and work but I'm trying to finish this story up at a decent rate and then** _ **Free**_ **will begin.**

 **Thanks for everything! I love you all.**

… …

 _ **March 10, 2016**_

I was on pins and needles throughout my whole flight, and by the time we landed at the airport in Jupiter, Florida, I was practically bursting at the seams. Luckily, it was a small flight and we disembarked from the plane fairly quickly. I made my way to the baggage claim right away, and the first thing I saw was Edward.

He was grinning ear to ear and holding a sigh with "Mrs. Cullen" written in his messy scrawl. I jumped into his arms, not caring that he had to drop the paper sign to catch me and hold me tight.

"I missed you," I said, peppering small kisses all over his face.

He laughed, but then pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. "I missed you, too," he said after he pulled away and placed me back on my feet. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet, though," I teased, picking the sign up off the floor. "Don't get ahead of yourself; you might scare me off."

We both just laughed, because we knew that the thought was preposterous.

"How was your flight?" Edward asked as we stood at the luggage carousal, waiting for my bag.

"Good," I said, leaning against him. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Eh. We lost our game earlier today in Port St. Lucie," he said. "But now, my day is perfect."

We kissed again, then headed outside as soon as the luggage came around and Edward grabbed my bag.

"Alec is circling," Edward said, sending a quick text. "He'll be here in a sec."

"How is it having a male roommate again?" I asked.

"Not quite as fun as a having a girl roommate," Edward said suggestively. He leaned towards me again, but before he could kiss me, we were interrupted by a loud honking.

Alec had pulled up in front of us in a black Range Rover, music blaring. "Hey, Bella!" He called out the open window. "Ready to party?"

"Just pop the trunk, man," Edward said, rolling his eyes. Alec did so, then leaned over to open the passenger side door. "Go ahead and sit up front, babe," Edward said as he loaded my bag into the trunk.

"Hey, Alec," I said with a smile as I slid into the front seat. "Thanks for driving."

"No problem, Alec said easily. "It's good to see you. Plus, now that you're here, maybe Edward will stop stomping around."

"I don't stomp," Edward said indignantly, climbing into the backseat and slamming the car door behind him.

Alec just laughed at him in response and pulled away from the curb. Our ride was short, but it was full of excited talk and laughter. As much as I craved alone time with Edward, it actually was good to see Alec again. Plus, I was happy that Edward was rooming with one of his best friends on the team over Spring Training, because it made me feel better about not being there myself.

The townhouse they were staying in was a little older, but still nice. Alec offered to carry my bag in for me, and Edward proceeded to give me the tour.

"It came fully furnished?" I asked, looking around the living room. It was full of furniture and personalized decorations, a far cry from the sparse bachelor pad I had been expecting.

"Yeah," Edward said, looking around with distaste. "Not our style, obviously, but whatever. There are three bedrooms," he said, motioning for me to follow him down the hallway. Jasper has his wife with him, so they're staying in the master bedroom upstairs. Alec is in the room by them, so I have the room down here next to the kitchen.

He pointed out the kitchen as we passed by, but he was obviously in a rush to bring me into the bedroom.

"Subtle," I said dryly as he pulled the bedroom door shut behind us.

"Can you blame me?" Edward asked, backing me up onto the bed. "It's been four weeks."

"Three and a half," I murmured, my serious tone giving out as his lips found my neck.

"Let's never go this long again," Edward insisted, pulling my skirt down and tossing it on the floor before pulling my hips toward him and burying his head between my legs without preamble.

… …

I would only be in Florida for three days, and even though Edward had games every single day, we wanted to try and make the most of our time together.

Spending nearly a whole month away from each other had been hard, and extremely eye opening. It showed me that I certainly didn't want to go without Edward, ever.

"Have you done any more planning?" Edward asked, coming back into the bedroom with two glasses of wine in his hands.

I sat up and took the glass he offered me, scooting over so he could climb back into bed, too.

"Not really," I admitted, nestling into his side. "I sent the deposit check for the venue last week, and we have to schedule a tasting for the dinner menu. And other than the dress, I haven't done much else. What about you? Any ideas?"

"I'll send you my schedule and you can set up the tasting," Edward said. "And I thought that we should try and figure out the photographer and how we want to do the pictures. Plus, I think we need to decide on how many people we want in the wedding, so that we can start asking people."

"Well, if Camille's sister is willing, it would be great if she'd take the photos. I _love_ the way our engagement pictures came out. She'd have to travel here again, but I don't think she would mind as long as we covered her airfare, and hotel if she doesn't want to stay with Camille and Tyler. And speaking of them, I'd like for those two to be in the wedding. Groomsmen are ultimately up to you, of course, so he could be just an usher if you'd rather."

"No, I'd love to have Tyler as a groomsman," Edward agreed. "How about…five in each of our parties? Tyler, Alec, both of my brothers, and Emmett."

We continued talking about wedding plans late into the evening, and I marveled about how easily things seemed to be falling into place. We'd be having our wedding ceremony and reception at the Peabody Opera House in downtown St. Louis on November 12th. Even if the Cardinals did go deep into the postseason, they would be done in plenty of time. Then we would spend _three_ glorious weeks in St. Barts for our honeymoon.

It all almost seemed too good to be true, but that's how I knew we were living the dream.

… …

 _ **October 8, 2016**_

"Hey, we just landed," Edward said over the phone, his tone jubilant. "I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Sounds good," I said. "Congratulations again, by the way. I wish I could have been there for the win."

After a rocky season, the Cardinals had managed to make it to the National League Wild Card game against the New York Mets. And against all odds, they had won against the Mets last night and were headed to the next round of the playoffs.

I'd graduated from my residency four months ago, and despite Edward's hectic season and grueling schedule, we had struck a good balance with our lives. We were enjoying the time we did get to spend together amidst our busy days, and looking forward to our upcoming wedding. And by some miracle, the wedding had come together beautifully. Thanks to the combined efforts of our wedding planner, the event coordinator at the opera house, Esme, and my mother, there wasn't anything for me and Edward to worry or stress over.

I would have travelled with Edward to New York for the Wild Card game, but the plans had been fairly last minute and I hadn't been able to shake the remnants of the stomach flu I'd dealt with right before. Therefore, I couldn't be with him as they celebrated, but had planned our own private celebration at home.

Last season, the playoffs had ended abruptly and not the way we wanted them to. I knew that we were all hoping for a different outcome this year, and were trying to be optimistic. But deep down inside, I had a feeling that this really would be their year.

… …

"Still feeling sick?" Edward asked with a frown, brushing my hair out of my face. "You don't feel warm," he noted, pressing his hand against my forehead.

"Just a little queasy," I said, making a face. "But there's been tons of stuff going around. I'm sure I just picked up something at the hospital."

"Well, I got you tickets to the NLDS game on the twelfth, so hopefully you're feeling better by then. My parents will be there, too."

"I can't wait," I said honestly. I'd been looking forward to another postseason game since the one I'd been to last season. The energy and excitement was incredible, plus, I loved to see my man so passionate about baseball and the possibility of winning it all.

… …

 _ **November 1, 2016**_

The roar of the crowd was so loud that I could barely hear myself think, but really, there was only one thought going through my mind.

I somehow found Edward on the field, and threw myself into his arms before either of us could even say anything. He was sweaty and dirty, but I didn't care. He had just won a World Series championship.

"Congratulations," I cheered, kissing him soundly. "I can't believe it!"

"We finally did it," he said, laughing jubilantly. "Oh my god. I don't think I've ever been happier."

He set me back down on my feet but didn't let me go, holding me tight in the midst of the craziness. His teammates and their families surrounded us, as well as other team personnel and reporters. Confetti was blowing through the air, and the 40,000+ fans packed into Busch Stadium were still cheering. It was surreal, and I knew that now was the perfect moment.

"Edward, I'm pregnant," I said, practically having to shout in his ear.

It took a moment for him to process what I had said, but then a huge grin broke out on his face. "What?!" He asked incredulously, stepping back and staring at me. "That's incredible! Are…are you sure!? How long have you known? Oh my god, Bella…I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said with a laugh. "I just found out…I didn't know how to tell you, but this…this seemed perfect. You're going to be a father."

… …

 **Thanks again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and then after that the very last one will go up and this story will be complete. Crazy, right?**

 **I'm kind of doubtful a Cardinals World Series could even happen this year, even though you know how much I love them. Anyway, this is fiction, and I couldn't resist. Edward deserves it, right?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. For everything! Only one chapter left after this one, isn't that crazy? I've loved every second of this story, but I'm also loving working on my new story, Free. If you're interested, be sure to check that out! I posted the first chapter already and might actually post one more before I finish this story. We'll see.**

 **Wrapping this one up, obviously, so the chapters aren't going to be as long because I would like to avoid drawing anything out too much further! I hope you enjoy.**

… …

 _ **November 13, 2016**_

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding," I said, grinning at Edward. We were in the back of our limo, on our way to the hotel after the end of the wedding reception. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, but we were both keyed up on excitement and lust. I couldn't believe that we were actually married, and that in a little less than eight months, we'd have a baby, too.

"Well, I have to agree," Edward said, kissing me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his hand dropping to my stomach and rubbing gently. "I know it's been a long day."

"I feel okay," I said honestly, resting one of my hands on top of his. "It's all a little surreal, isn't it?" I asked. "We're married, which is crazy enough, but we're also going to be parents in less than a year."

"Definitely surreal, but also incredible," Edward murmured. "I thought that winning a World Championship was the happiest I'd ever been, but when you told me you were pregnant, that I'm going to be a father…that blew everything else out of the water. And now I have you as my wife. It's incredible, sweetheart. I have everything I could ever possibly want."

We arrived at the Renaissance hotel after another few minutes in the car, and I giggled as Edward pulled into his arms and carried me to the elevator, and then all the way to our suite. We'd only be staying here until early this afternoon, when we would head to the airport to start our honeymoon.

"Let me help you out of this dress," Edward said after he placed me back on my feet inside our suite. I stood still as he slowly helped me out of the gown, then hung it up in the garment bag I had brought along. "You looked so phenomenal tonight, Bella," he said in a low voice, his hands on my hips. "The sight of you walking down the aisle towards me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You took my breath away; made me weak in the knees."

His words made me feel that way, too, and I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him onto the bed with me.

We had a lifetime to tell each other how we felt. Tonight, it could wait.

… …

 _ **November 20, 2016**_

"A little champagne won't hurt," I assured Edward over the rim of my glass. "I promise."

"I trust you, Dr. Cullen," Edward said with a laugh, relaxing slightly. We'd spent the first week of our honeymoon in St. Bart's relaxing in complete solitude; this was the first night we had left our small beachfront villa for a romantic restaurant a few miles away.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and I admired the sight of my gorgeous husband looking out at the equally gorgeous scenery in front of us. A week in the sun had turned his skin a soft bronze color, and his hair was starting to show more red than before. The sun seemed to agree with me, as well- I hadn't experienced any morning sickness since we left the afternoon after our wedding.

This time together was blissful, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, but I also couldn't wait until we got back home and started to put more of our life together, piece by piece. We'd be closing on our first home together the week after we returned from St. Barts, and would be able to spend our first Christmas as a married couple together in our new home.

I also couldn't wait to start preparing for our baby- a perfect baby that would be the mixture of the best of the two of us. And I knew Edward was just as excited.

"Is it too soon to think about names?" Edward asked, drawing me out of my trance.

"Maybe," I said, laughing. "I'm only eight weeks pregnant, Edward."

"So? It's too early to tell anyone else, but we can start." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just be happy about it for a while," I said, my hands finding his across the table. "We can work on the details later. Right now…I just want to enjoy you and me."

… …

 _ **February 15, 2017**_

"You look like a Greek god, and I feel like a beached whale," I grumbled, looking at Edward over the top of my sunglasses.

He had spent the last half hour out in the ocean, so he was dripping with water as he made his way towards where I was sitting the sand.

"Nonsense," he said as he reached me, his hands immediately reaching for my belly. "You look incredible."

"Well, I think your attraction has something to do with the fact that _you_ are the one who knocked me up," I teased. "You haven't been able to keep your hands off of me, especially after my belly popped out."

"I've never been able to keep my hands off of you," Edward pointed out with a little laugh. "But yeah…seeing you pregnant with my baby…it definitely does things to me."

"Obviously," I said with a smile, giving him a small kiss.

We'd only been in Florida for two days now, and only had another week before Edward had to start reporting for Spring Training. I would be heading back to St. Louis once he started, but would be back again in a few weeks. I still loved my work in the emergency room, and it was just as fulfilling as ever, but I couldn't admit that it was nice to work under a less demanding schedule.

Schedule flexibility has been a godsend. Between my advancing pregnancy and my desire to spend more time with my busy husband, I have had to make some compromises in my schedule. It was hard at first, to let go of part of what I had worked so hard for, but after taking a few weeks to get used to it, I was loving my ability to basically work part time.

Edward loved it, too, especially since it meant we would be able to spend more time together before our baby came. Our baby boy. Edward had been over the moon when we found out the sex, and I was, too. He was already envisioning playing catch and watching baseball with his little man, and I couldn't wait to dress him in all the adorable outfits we had already started to purchase.

The nursery in our new house, which was located in the outskirts of Frontenac, was starting to come together, too. This pregnancy had been a surprise, and not planned, but I had to admit that things had a way of working themselves out. Our baby would come into this world more loved than I could even express in words. Not just by me and Edward, but by everyone we were close to. This child would be truly blessed.

 _ **July 9, 2017**_

Edward had been voted into the MLB All-Star game, but with my cesarean scheduled for the same time, he had turned down the invitation. I had worried about making him choose between two things that were obviously so important to him, but in the delivery room, when I saw Edward holding our son, I knew there had never been a choice for either of us.

"That's our boy," Edward said, his eyes full of tears. "Look, Bella."

I did, and my heart could hardly take the sight of the love of my life cradling our newborn son so delicately. I was crying, too, and I didn't stop as Edward placed Masen in my arms. I kissed Masen's little forehead, in awe of how perfect he was, already.

Edward crouched down next to us, kissing my forehead and then our son's. "I love you so much," he murmured, and I couldn't tell which of us he was talking to. And it was perfect.

… …

 **One more, then we're saying goodbye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Isn't this crazy- this is the last chapter of** _ **The Game**_ **. I've probably thought this after every story, but this has been my favorite to write so far. And I can't thank all of you enough for all of your support for me and this story throughout these past couple of months. You are all incredibly amazing for reading, reviewing, reccing, and favoriting this story faithfully. You've also stuck with me through a slightly crazy schedule, so you deserve an award. Really though, I appreciate you all so much and love you dearly. Thank you again.**

 **I'm not positive when chapter three of my new story,** _ **Free**_ **, will post, but I'm shooting for some time later this week. Go check it out if you haven't already and you're looking for something else to read! I hope to see some of you there.**

… …

 _ **February 19, 2019**_

"C'mon, Mase," Edward said, swinging Masen up into his arms. "Let's go find mommy."

I smiled from my spot on the second floor balcony- I could see my boys playing in the sand down below, but they hadn't spotted me.

We'd been in Florida for a few days now, keeping with our tradition of having a vacation before Edward reporting for Spring Training with the team in Jupiter, Florida. Masen was almost two now, and this was the first year that he hadn't minded toddling around on the beach with Edward. This, of course, thrilled Edward to no end, as he was always looking for a way to spend more time bonding with our son.

Masen loved his father, but I knew Edward had struggled last season with juggling baseball, marriage, and a young son. Now, we were preparing to welcome a little girl into our family in less than a month. Like her brother, this baby would be very blessed to have Edward as a father. Just the fact that he worried so much about being a part of his children's life further proved how good of a father he was.

We were all very lucky.

I heard Masen babbling as he and Edward entered the house- a roomy beach house that Edward and I had just purchased the previous spring. We were planning on spending many February vacations to come in this house, and hopefully with more children added to our family.

"There you are," Edward said, walking through the open door and out onto the balcony. "Were you watching us?"

"Of course," I said, leaning up for a kiss.

He obliged, shifting Masen into his other arm as our lips met.

Masen wriggled impatiently, reaching his arms out to me.

"Careful, Mase," Edward said, lowering our son into my lap. My belly was huge- maybe even bigger than it had been when I was pregnant with Masen. This time around, we'd be in Florida for the birth, and baby girl's arrival was not scheduled. It made Edward even more nervous, but unlike when Masen was born, I'd be giving birth before the season officially started, and Edward would be able to have a few days away without missing anything other than a few Spring Training games.

"How're you feeling?" Edward asked, grinning as Masen pressed his hands against my belly. Masen loved feeling his sister kick- even if he didn't fully understand.

"Fine," I said honestly as Edward sat down in the chair across from me. "It felt so nice out here, I just had to take advantage of it. I'm definitely thrilled to not be pregnant in the middle of the sweltering summer this time."

"I still have nightmares about your swollen ankles," Edward teased, making me roll my eyes.

Nothing had changed between us, even though so much had in our lives.

… …

 _ **May 10, 2019**_

"Lemme see my little girl," Edward cooed, pulling Fiona out of her bassinet and into his arms.

He'd been back from the Cardinals roadtrip to the East Coast for five minutes, but already his presence had made our house feel even more like a home.

Although I loved our home and didn't mind being alone with the kids while Edward was away for games, I had to admit that it was ten times better as soon as Edward walked in the door.

"We missed you," I said honestly, reclining back against the mountain of pillows on our bed and smiling at the sight of Edward cradling Fiona. "Did you already check in on Masen?"

"Mmmhmm," Edward said, not looking away from the baby. "He was sound asleep. How was your week?"

"It was good," I replied. "I'm ready to go back to work next month, but I'm making the most of my time at home. Masen was acting up pretty badly on Tuesday, but he calmed down and has been his usual sweetheart self otherwise. And Fiona has been perfect."

"Of course," Edward said with a smile, kissing Fiona's plump cheek before carefully placing her back in her bassinet and then finally climbing in our bed.

"Come here," I murmured, opening my arms to him.

He obliged, grinning as he kissed me good and hard. "I missed you, baby," he said in between kisses.

"I missed you, too," I answered, resting my head on his chest and reveling in the feeling of his strong arms around me.

"I know we just had Fiona…"

"A month ago," I interjected, rolling my eyes.

"Seven weeks," Edward corrected, gently pinching my side. "Let's have more babies, Bella."

I snorted, pinching his side right back. "One at a time," I cautioned him. "We've got two babies under the age of two, Edward."

"I know, I know. I don't mean now. I just want babies with you."

"Lots of babies, obviously," I teased."

"Lots of babies," Edward repeated, grinning cheekily as he kissed me, lower and lower, until…

… …

 _ **August 3, 2024**_

Nine years ago, I would have never guessed that I'd end up married to a successful Major League Baseball player, that I'd only be working at the hospital two days a week, or that I'd end up having _five_ children with said baseball player.

But that's where we were, and we couldn't be happier about it. Masen and Fiona had been joined by Oliver, and then much to our surprise, _twin_ sisters Lily and Molly.

"Happy Anniversary." I jumped slightly at the sound of Edward's voice- I hadn't even heard him come into our bedroom.

"Our anniversary is in November," I said, playfully narrowing my eyes at him. "What're you playing at, Cullen?"

"Nothing, _Cullen_ ," Edward said, pecking me on the lips. "And not our wedding anniversary. Don't worry, I finally managed to commit that one to memory," he joked, tapping his temple. "Today is the anniversary of our first date."

"No way," I exclaimed. "Wow…it is, isn't it?"

"I had to go back to 2015 to check the calendar on my phone," Edward admitted. "But yeah, it is. Crazy, isn't it?"

I agreed, totally shocked. In some ways, it seemed like decades had passed. We did, after all, have five children together. But in other ways, it was like no time had passed at all. He still took my breath away and made me feel weak in the knees, and I knew that I still did the same thing to him.

Life was crazy, and it would never be easy. But nine years ago, Edward and I were both given the opportunity of our lives. Every day, I thought about how thankful I was that we had taken the opportunity offered to us and fell head over heels for each other and into the most powerful, loving relationship I could have ever imagined.

… …

 **Well, that's all she wrote. Much like how my other stories have wrapped up, there just isn't much more to say! I hope you enjoyed this ride, and once more, thank you for taking it with me!**


End file.
